The Little Mermaid: HSM Style
by MermaidRam85
Summary: Inspired by Disney's 'The Little Mermaid', but with HSM characters. A fun-loving mermaid longs to be human & falls in love with one, but she'll make a deal with the sea witch in order to get her wish. Rated T. I OWN NOTHING! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Hi, everybody. This is MermaidRam85 again. After much success on "Titanic: HSM Style", I've decided to keep up these crossover stories. This time, it's with my favorite Disney princess movie: "The Little Mermaid". I hope you all enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own "The Little Mermaid" or "High School Musical". They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a large, beautiful kingdom that was located near the ocean. The residents of the kingdom lived and worked together in peace and harmony. On a bright cloudy day, the kingdom's ship _Wildcat_ was sailing in the ocean exploring many different worlds. On it, the crew members go about their day cheerfully singing songs.

**_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho  
Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you  
In mysterious fathoms below_**

While the crew members where singing, the ship's captain Prince Chad Eric Danforth, was taking in the beautiful view with his best friend and right hand man Troy Alexander Bolton and his pet Collie Zac. "Isn't this great, Zac? The salty sea air? The wind blowing in your face?" Chad inhaled and exhaled as he took in the beautiful air. "Aah, perfect day to be at sea. Right, Troy?" Chad turns to Troy, who is throwing up in a small gray bucket nearby.

"Oh, yes Prince Chad. It's delightful." Troy says before he resumes throwing up. One of the sailors was trying to pull down a sail, but was having trouble with it since the wind was too strong. Chad came by and helped the man pull the sail down

"It's both a strong wind and sea today. King Adonis must be in a friendly mood." The first sailor said, catching Chad's attention.

"King Adonis?" Chad asks.

"Oh yes, young lad. Ruler of the Merpeople. I thought every sailor knew about him." A second, one-eyed sailor said as he the the newly caught fish into the bin behind him. Troy scoffed at his comment.

"Merpeople. What a joke." Troy said before he turned to Chad. "Chad, please pay no attention to this complete and utter nonsense." The second sailor was highly offended and he walked up to Troy in bitter anger.

"What? It ain't nonsense. It's the truth. I'm telling ya, young prince. Down in the depths of the ocean, the Merpeople lived alone." He cheered while the the fish he was holding flew onto Troy's face. Troy tried to remove it from his face as it flapped around it. Seconds later, the fish jumps off Troy's face and falls into the ocean.

**_Heave ho  
Heave ho  
In mysterious fathoms below!_**

* * *

**So, that's Chapter One. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know there's not much, but I hope it's a really good start to the story. I hope you all liked the introduction of Chad as Prince Eric & Troy as Chad's right hand man Grimsby. The other characters' introductions will come very soon. As for the king's name being Adonis, my reason for that name is because in the movie the king's name started with a 'T' and the daughters' names started with an 'A'. I decided to reverse that and made the king's name begin with 'A' and the daughters' name begin with 'T'. Please tell me if you like it.  
**

**Before I go, please check out general wildcat's new story "Cinderella HSM Edition". We've talked it over on both this and her story and agreed that she would do Cinderella while I was doing this. It's really good. Please support her and go check it out.**

**I looked at my poll and saw that most of the votes went to 'do something else'. If there's anything you'd like to see, please let me know.  
**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!  
**


	2. The King's Celebration

**Chapter One: King Adonis' Celebration**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID", "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL", OR THE SONG "DAUGHTERS OF TRITON". They belong to their owners.

* * *

**

After the fish falls back in the water, he breathes a sigh of relief knowing that he is still alive. After he gains his breath, he swims down to the bottom of the sea where he joins a school of fish heading in the same direction. Minutes later, they are followed by a merman who is heading in the same direction. Soon, more Merpeople (men, women, & children) were heading in the same direction. It seemed like it took forever to get to their destination. They wouldn't stop until they reached it. After passing many reefs and rocks, the Merpeople made it to their destination: Pacifica's Castle.

The main castle was a large, beautiful castle that was covered in pure rare gold. Not the type of gold humans would wear in jewelry, but a special rare type of gold that would only exist under the sea. It was the largest castle in the ocean. It was home to King Adonis Triton McKessie, king of the Merpeople and his seven daughters. It was also the location of the Great Concert Hall, where plays and concerts where held in the royal family's honor throughout the year.

This time, the entire Mer world has come out in honor of King Adonis' 50th anniversary as ruler of Pacifica. It was also the singing debut of his youngest daughter Princess Taylor Ariel. It would be conducted by the most extinguished composer in all of Pacifica: Kelsi Nielsen.

As soon as the entire Mer crowd has settled down, Donny the Royal Family's seahorse announcer comes out and announces the King's arrival.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Donny announces. "I present to you the ruler of Pacifica: His Royal Highness King Adonis Triton McKessie."

Soon, the audience cheers as King Adonis comes out in the concert hall in a large carriage hoisted by two dolphins. Using his staff, he turns on the lights, making the people cheer and applaud even more. Donny quickly resumes his introduction.

"And presenting our extinguished court composer: Miss Kelsi Natalia Olesya Tatiana Nielsen."

Then a much smaller carriage hoisted by two orange fish comes out into the concert hall. It is carrying the small red crab that had on her usual glasses. The fishes start to gets antsy and move much faster, making Kelsi lose control of her reigns. She regains control when she reaches to the King.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Kelsi." King Adonis says to her. "I know you always give out great concerts, but I think this one will top them all."

"Oh, your Majesty. This will be the finest concert I've ever conducted." Kelsi said with her thick Russian accent. "With it being your 50th anniversary, I know your daughters will be spectacular." She managed to get out of her mouth before her carriage turns her over.

King Adonis chuckles as Kelsi struggles to get back in her carriage. "Yes, Miss Kelsi. I'm even more excited about my little Taylor performing."

"Yes, yes." Kelsi said as she gets back in her carriage. "Miss Taylor does have the most beautiful voice out of all of them." She told him before she went down to her stand.

"If only the girl would show up for rehearsals once in a while." Kelsi quietly said to herself as she made it to her stand. She got out of the carriage and grabbed her music sheet. The music sheet was bigger than her, but she managed to carry it to her stand with her claws. After she opens up her music sheet, she begins the concert.

As the music began to play, the stage's curtains open up and three shells come out on stage. As each clam opens up, the six oldest daughters come out and begin to sing. Each girl introduces themselves in birth order, from oldest to youngest.

_**A****h, we are the daughters of Adonis  
Great father who loves us and named us well**_

_**Toccara Aquata**_

The very short haired mermaid with a turquoise tail comes out of her clam and sings her solo line.

_**Teresa Andrina **_

The lavender-tailed mermaid with her hair in a high bun comes out and sings her solo. She has a deeper voice than her older sister._**  
**_

_**Tanedra Arista**_

The red-tailed mermaid with curly hair in a low ponytail comes out of her clam and sings her solo. She is slightly higher pitched than Teresa.

_** Tamika Attina**_

The dark purple-tailed mermaid with very long hair in two high pigtails sings her small solo. She has the highest pitch out of all six girls.

_** Thalia Adella **_

The yellow tailed mermaid with short hair & a crown similar to her father comes out of her clam and sings her short solo. Her voice is similar to Tanedra.

_**Tiana Alana**_

The hot pink-tailed mermaid comes out of her clam and sings her solo. Her voice is similar to Toccara. After she finishes, all six of them resume singing.

_**And then there is the youngest in her musical debut  
Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you  
**_

A fourth clam comes out onstage, presumably holding the youngest daughter Taylor.

_**To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell**_

When it opens up, they are surprised by what was in there. Or in this case, what was NOT in there.

_**She's Miss Taylor Ari-**_

"What the hell?" Oldest daughter Toccara Aquata shouts out loud.

The daughters were not the only ones shocked by Taylor's absence. The entire audience was surprised by the missing girl. Kelsi was embarrassed at her disappearance, but she looks at King Adonis and sees that he was extremely angry at Taylor.

"TAYLOR!!!" King Adonis shouted. His 50th anniversary celebration was ruined and his youngest daughter would have some explaining to do.

* * *

**There goes chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**First off, I'll start by saying I know I changed some of the words in this song. I don't own the song (like I said in the beginning) and no copyright infringement was intended. I just wanted to point that out. This goes out for ALL of the songs in this story.  
**

**I decided to put Donny as the seahorse announcer because he's barely seen in the movie. I was going to put him as the "Flounder", but I felt Gabriella would be better off as the "Flounder" instead. I also put Kelsi as the "Sebastian" because they both write music. I also gave her an accent because "Sebastian" had an accent in the movie & the actress who plays Kelsi (Olesya Rulin) is Russian. I'm sorry Taylor didn't make an actual appearance in this chapter, but she WILL be in the next one.**

**I already explained the father's name change in the prologue, but I didn't go into detail about the daughters' names. I decided to have the six oldest daughters name not only to begin with "T", but they would have three syllables and end in "A". I also decided to put the daughters in the movie's names as their middle names. That's why Taylor's middle name in this story is Ariel. Also, the 'Tiana' in this story has NO connections to the 'Tiana' in 'The Princess & the Frog."**

**The Mer People's kingdom's name is Pacifica because Disney already used Atlantica in their movie.  
**

**Shout outs go to the following who reviewed the prologue: **_Phelycia, chaylorxtraylorlover101, general wildcat, ambinlovewlove, __WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade, & chaylorfan4eve1995._

**Remember, if there is anything you all would like added in this story, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!**


	3. Outsmarting The Shark

**Chapter 2: Outsmarting The Shark  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".

* * *

**

While the entire Mer world was in shock over the incident at Pacifica Palace, Princess Taylor Ariel, the seventh and youngest of King Adonis' daughters, was on the other side of Pacifica swimming around on one of her usual adventures. Just like her older sisters, Taylor was a drop dead gorgeous beauty. She had long jet black hair that stopped just a few inches shy of her butt. She had large brown eyes and a huge smile. She had on a dark purple headband at the top as purple is her favorite color. Merpeople say Taylor is the splitting image of her late mother Queen Thema.

Unlike her sisters, her bra shell did NOT match the color of her fins. Her bra shell was also dark purple while her fins were green. She was also more adventurous and free spirited than her older sisters; this was what got her into more trouble than the other girls combined.

"TAYLOR!" A voice cried out. "TAYLOR! WAIT FOR ME!"

"Gabriella, hurry up." Soon, a small light brown fish with jet black fins swam towards her. Her fin color wasn't as bright as the males in her species because she was a female.

"Princess Taylor, you know I can't swim as fast as you." Gabriella said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Look, there it is." Taylor says as she pointed at the sunken ship. It was rusted from being underwater for so long. It looked like it sunk almost 200 years ago. It was surely older than both girls.

"Isn't it fantastic, Gabi?"

"Yeah, sure. It's really great. Can we get out of here, please?" Gabriella said before she swam away.

"Oh, Gabi. You're not getting cold fins now. Are you?" Taylor scoffed before she grabbed Gabriella's back fins and pulled her back towards her. Taylor started to swim towards the ship with Gabriella following her very slowly.

"Who me? No way, Taylor." Gabriella really didn't want to be here. She kept making up any excuse for both of them to not go into the ship. "It's just, umm, it looks very damp in there. I think I might be sick."

"Are you really sick?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah. I got this really bad cough." Gabriella gave her fake coughs. Taylor sighed at her attempt to not go into the ship.

"Okay, Gabriella. I'm going inside. While I'm in here, you can stay out here and watch for sharks." Taylor said before she swam inside the hole and into the ship. Gabriella nodded at everything Taylor had just said, not realizing the last word she said.

"Okay, Taylor. You go in and I'll st- WHAT? SHARKS?" If there was one thing Gabriella was deathly afraid of, it was sharks, especially the Great White Shark. When she was a child, she saw both of her parents get eaten by a Great White Shark, and she has been scared of them ever since. Between the two girls, Gabriella always got panicky in stressful situations. This, to her, would be one of those REALLY stressful situations and would send her panic level through the sea. Now realizing Taylor's last word, Gabriella begins to panic even more than before.

"Taylor!" Gabriella swims into the whole, but gets stuck in the middle of the hole. She struggles to get out of the hole.

"I can't get out. Taylor, help me!" Gabriella calls for Taylor's help. Luckily, she hasn't gone too far in the ship.

"Oh, Gabriella. What am I ever going to do with you?" Taylor said before she pulls on her front fins to get the fish out.

"Do you really think they'll be sharks around here?" Gabriella whispers. Little did they know a Great White Shark just swam by them.

"Gabriella, don't be such a guppy."

"Shut up, Taylor. I'm not a guppy." After a few pulls, Gabriella finally manages to get inside the ship. Both girls resume their exploration of the ship. Even though she was inside the ship, Gabriella still didn't want to be there.

"This is great. I really love this. This is my thing. There's excitement, adventure, & danger lurking around every corn- AAHHH!" Gabriella screams as she spots a skeleton of what used to be the ship's captain. She backs up in fear, bumping into the walls. She quickly swims into Taylor's arms curls up inside her like a frightened child.

"Are you okay, Gabriella?" Taylor asks as she was rubbing her jet black fins.

"Yeah, Taylor. There's no problem. I'm okay." Gabriella says before Taylor quiets her. She looks upstairs to see what was up there. She was in awe at what she found.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" Taylor says as she swam to the object. She picked up a silver object and examined it. "I've never seen such a wonderful thing in my entire life."

"That's cool. But, what is it?" Gabriella asks.

"I don't know, but I bet our friend Jason will know." Taylor said as she placed the object in her purple bag. They hear a loud noise from outside that got Gabriella's attention. Her nerves begin to show again.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Gabriella looks outside the window to see what it was. She was afraid that it would be a shark, especially a Great White one. Meanwhile, Taylor saw another item and picked it up.

"I wonder what this item is." She said to herself while examining it.

"Taylor!" Gabriella whines. What the girls didn't know was that the same shark that swam by them earlier had discovered them and was right behind Gabriella in the window.

"Gabi, will you please relax? Nothing is going to happen."

"AAHHH! SHARKS! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Gabriella screams out while she was being chased by the shark. She swims to Taylor's arms and Taylor tries to push the shark away from them. After a few minutes of chasing around the ship, the girls get to the same hole they entered in.

"Oh, no!" Gabriella says before she stuck in the hole again. After one hard push by Taylor, she escapes the ship with Taylor following closely behind her. Seconds later, the shark comes out of the ship still chasing after them.

Soon, Gabriella hits a pole and is rendered unconscious. She descends down to the bottom of the sea before the shark chews on the pole thinking he got the girl. Taylor notices Gabriella falling down to the bottom and she swims in her direction. She drops her purple bag without notice. She makes it to the bottom and catches Gabriella just before she hit the floor.

When the shark realizes he didn't get Gabriella, he resumes his attack on them. He speeds up to the hole where Taylor and Gabriella were located. They swim out to the other side of the hole. Right before he could catch them, he gets stuck inside the hole. Frustrated over his defeat, the shark tries to munch back at the girls.

Taylor notices her bag had fallen to the ground right in front of the shark. She picks it up and smiled at him before she left the area. Gabriella was still in front of the shark pretending to act all big and tough.

"Haha! You couldn't get us, you big bully!" Gabriella said before she stuck her tongue out at him. He takes one last bite out of her. It quickly shut her up and made her flee the scene. She quickly made her way to Taylor.

"Gabi, you really are a guppy." Taylor said as she was laughing over the scene she just heard.

"Shut up, Taylor. I am NOT a guppy!"

* * *

**There goes Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So, we FINALLY meet Taylor & Gabriella. Like I said in the last chapter I was going to make Donnie the "Flounder" in this story, but I thought it would be better if it were Gabriella since she and Taylor are both best friends. In the next chapter, we will meet Jason (their friend from the human world), the sea witch & the two sidekicks. Can you guess who will be the sea witch?  
**

**Shout outs to the following who reviewed Ch. 1: **_ambinlovewlove, chaylorfan4eve1995, chaylorxtraylorlover101, general wildcat, & WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade._

**If there's anything you would like to see on here, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	4. A Lesson About the Human World

**Chapter 3: A lesson about the Human World**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID", "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL" OR THE SONG "GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME".

* * *

**

Back on the surface, it was a bright and sunny day. The crystal blue waters were calm and cool. On an abandoned rock in the middle of the sea, a brown seagull with long hair nearly covered his eyes was sitting on the rock playing with his binoculars. He was bored out of his mind, even though he seemed to not have one. He sang the chorus of his favorite song to past the time.

_**I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game**_

He sang the chorus over and over again when he hears a familiar voice calling his name.

"JASON!" It immediately grabbed his attention. He looked around to see who it was. Looking through his binoculars in the opposite direction, the bird was ecstatic at who he saw. Through the binoculars, the familiar face seemed like miles away.

"Whoa! Mermaid off to starboard bow!" He removed his binoculars and jumped when he saw Taylor and Gabriella sitting beside his rock. "Whoa, you can swim. How are you doing?"

"Great. But look what Gabi and I found." Taylor hands him a bag to show him what she & Gabriella had found in the ship.

"Yeah. We were in this dark, sunken ship. And it was really creepy." Gabriella kept talking about the ship before Jason cuts her off.

"It's human stuff, right?" he asks before both girls nodded. "Let me see." Jason pulls his anchor out and drops it to the ground. His foot was caught in the rope, making him fall down to the ground. He quickly got up and walked to Taylor bag, but not before he stepped on Gabriella's head.

"Hey!" Gabriella said. Jason searches throughout her bag and pulls out one of the items.

"Oh! Look at this." Jason says as if he has never seen it before. "This is really special. Very, very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Taylor asks.

"it's a dinglehopper!" Jason proudly says holding up the fork in the air. "A dinglehopper is something humans use to straighten their hair out. Here's how it works." He takes the fork and twists it into his feathers. He yanks it upwards until his feathers are in a large poof similar to that of actor Corbin Bleu **(A/N: I don't own him)**. "Any you have that aesthetically appealing style of hair that humans go crazy over."

"So, this is a dinglehopper." Taylor says to herself.

"Well, what about that one?" Gabriella asks as she points to the second item.

"Ah, this one. I haven't seen this in years. This is WONDERFUL! It's a banded, bulbous, beautiful snarfblatt." He proudly says as he places the cigar pipe in front of the girls.

"Cool." Both girls said at the same time.

"The snarfblatt dates back to ancient times when humans used to sit around and-" Jason gets into her face and stares at her large brown eyes. "stare at each other all day long. It was very boring." His eyes slowly moved down and onto her large breasts. "Well, it wasn't always boring." He said to himself as he stared at them. Taylor looks down at him and sees her looking at her chest.

"HEY!" Taylor catches him staring at her chest and he moves off of her. "How many times do I have to tell you about that? You're one nasty perverted bird."

"Sorry." Jason apologized. "It's not my fault they're out there like that."

"Well, it's not my fault big breasts run in my family. Now, what were you saying about the other item?"

"Oh, that. Where was I?" Jason tried to remember what he said before he got caught off guard. "Oh, now I remember. The snarfblatt was invented by the humans to make music. Allow me." Jason excused himself & tries out the pipe. As soon as he blew into it, he was shocked to discover that it was stuffed with dirt and plants. He nearly lost his breath in that blow.

"Oh, crap. This thing is stuffed." Jason exclaims as he tries to regain his breath. The word 'music' quickly reminded Taylor about something she completely forgot: her father's 50th anniversary concert.

"'Music'?" Taylor says to herself. She lost track of time and just realized that her father's concert was today. "My father's concert was today. Oh, my God. He's going to kill me for that." She quickly puts her items in her bag.

"Your father's concert was today?" Gabriella asks.

"Yes, Gabi. I can't stay here any longer. We have to go." Taylor said.

"Maybe I can make a little planter out of this thing." Jason said to himself before he felt Taylor's hand yanking the item out of his fins.

"I'm sorry, Jason. We have to go. Thank you very much!" Taylor said before she waved to him goodbye & went back into the ocean.

"Bye, Jason." Gabriella said while she waved goodbye to him and followed Taylor back into the ocean.

"Anytime, girls. If you need anything, I'm right here." Jason said.

Faster than the speed of light, Taylor and Gabriella were rushing back to Pacifica Castle, hoping that they could catch the rest of the concert. Taylor grabbed Gabriella's fins and pulled her to go faster since she was not a very fast swimmer. Taylor was afraid of what her father or sisters would say about her not being at the concert.

Unbeknown to the girls, two eels were hiding under a rock watching them swim back to the castle. They were fraternal twins, one boy and one girl. The male eel had blue eyes that matched the ocean and a small pink clam shell for a hat. He had short bright yellow fins that matched the color of his body. The female eel had brown eyes that matched the bottom of the sea. Her longer fins her also yellow, but it had some brown into it and it wasn't as bright as her brother. She had a starfish pinned to her left side. As the two eels were watching the girls, his left eye and her right eye were reporting back to their boss. As their boss was looking into her mirror ball, she gave out a small chuckle.

"Yes, hurry home Princess Taylor. We wouldn't want to miss old Daddy's 50th anniversary celebration, now would we?" The mysterious voice said before it laughed back. "Ha! Some anniversary celebration indeed. Oh, bah! They don't know how to party." She scoffed at the mirror ball.

She opened her clam shell and took out of a small live shrimp. It tried to swim away from its mouth, but it was unsuccessful as the boss quickly threw it in her mouth and ate the poor shrimp. As she ate it, she went back on how things used to be before King Adonis threw her out of power and banished her from all of Pacifica. "In my heyday, we had large, fantastic feasts. When I lived in the palace, I threw REAL parties and celebrations. They weren't like the little sissy ones this so-called 'King' throws nowadays."

Fifty years ago, Pacifica was a dirty and destroyed kingdom. Crime was high and safety was low. Sharks, eels, and dangerous octopi ruled the sea, and the merpeople were treated as second-class citizens. It was just how the then-queen Darbus (she despised her given name Ursula Alyson & refused to use it) like it. Then, a then unknown merman named Adonis Triton McKessie came in and battled with the evil octopus to overthrow her reign of terror. When he succeeded, he was crowned King of Pacifica and banished the dethroned ruler from Pacifica forever. Peace, order, and safety came in throughout the kingdom. The fish & merpeople were living in harmony and it has been that way for the past 50 years. The happy cheerfulness of Adonis' Pacifica made Darbus sick to her stomach.

"Now, look at me." She overlooks at herself and sees how she looks. She was severely obese, and extremely ugly in her large red glasses. Her hair now gray and wrapped in a bun. She wasn't a slim octopus she used to be, but she was just as ugly then as she was today. She continues to gloom over how she looked. "I've wasted away to practically nothing. Besides being fat, I'm nothing." Soon, her sadness turns into anger for not only the King, but the entire kingdom of Pacifica.

"I've been banished from Pacifica. Placed in exile and I'm practically starving to death, while King Adonis & his flimsy fish folks celebrate without a care. Oh, I'll give them something to celebrate real soon." She stumbles to get out of her bed and walks over to her dresser to pick up her lipstick. By this time, her two henchmen came back from their assignment.

"RYAN! SHARPAY!" She yelled out. The two eels came out from their hole and swam to their boss. Sharpay hits her head as she swam to her.

"Yes, boss?" Ryan asks.

"I want you and your sister to keep a very close watch on this pretty little daughter of his."

"As you wish, boss." Ryan agreed as Sharpay swam back to her.

"But why her, boss? The king has six other daughters besides Princess Taylor. Why not use one of them instead." Sharpay asks.

"Because she is his youngest and most mischievous child. Besides, she may be the key to Adonis' undoing." She grinned an evil grin. She has waited 50 years to regain her control on the kingdom and she believes that this is now the time to get it back. She will not stop until she is queen again and King Adonis was dead.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**In case some of you are wondering, I did NOT make Sharpay the "Ursula" character. I know she's considered the 'ice princess', but I thought Ms. Darbus would make a better "Ursula". So, I make Sharpay one of the eels along with Ryan.**

**With Sharpay, Jason, & Ryan's debut, that's eight of the Wildcats introduced (Donny & Ms. Darbus not included). We have the main couple (Chad & Taylor), Chad's manservant (Troy), Taylor's BFF (Gabriella), the composing crab (Kelsi), the stupid seagull (Jason), & the two evil eels (Ryan & Sharpay). Martha & Zeke will be included in this story, but they'll come in much later. Be on the look out for them.  
**

**Shout outs go to the following who reviewed chapter 2: **_chaylorxtraylorlover101, general wildcat, ambinlovewlove, & chaylorfan4eve1995._

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!  
**


	5. Taylor's In Trouble

**Chapter 5: Taylor's in Trouble**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".

* * *

**

Just outside Pacifica Castle, Taylor and Gabriella make it back to its footsteps in hopes of being on time for whatever was left of her father's 50th anniversary concert. Completely out of breath from swimming, Taylor sat down on their steps to catch her breath.

"Oh, man. I am tired." Taylor says trying to catch her breath.

"At least you can sit down." Gabriella says. "Besides, you know I'm not a very fast swimmer. I'm smaller than you, Taylor."

"I know. But you did the best you could. I just hope we didn't miss the rest of the concert." Both she and Gabriella looked around to see if they could hear any loud music. However, they were surprised to not hear any music coming from the concert other than the usual Pacifica national anthem.

"I'm not hearing any music, Taylor." Gabriella asks.

"Me neither, Gabi. Do you think we missed the concert?"

"I hope not." Soon, the presence of a small brown seahorse with short black hair came from behind Taylor and interrupted her.

"Well, you did Princess Taylor." Donny said quickly catching her attention.

"DONNY!" Both girls exclaimed.

"It's MISTER Donny to you, fishy girl." Donny said to Gabriella in a snobby manner. In Pacifica, all non merpeople had to address all merpeople by Mr., Mrs., Ms., or Miss. The only non merpeople exempt from this rule are those who work for the Royal family only.

"You're not a merman, Donny. So I don't have to say it to you." Gabriella snapped back.

"Fishy, I work for the Royal family so I'm exempt from that rule. And you still have to call me Mr. Donny Seahorse Dion." Both the small seahorse and brown fish went at it for a few more minutes before Taylor stopped them.

"BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!" Taylor shouted. "You two are acting like wild merchildren." Her loudness made both of them feel embarrassed and they apologized to her at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Both said at the same time before Taylor turned to Donny.

"Now, what is it Donny?"

"Princess Taylor, your father King Adonis needs to see you right away."

"He does?"

"Yes, your Highness. He's in his Royal Throne room right now. Follow me." Donny said before he went back inside the castle.

"I know where his throne room is, Donny. I live here too." Taylor said before turning to face Gabriella. "Come on, Gabi. Let's see what Daddy wants _this_ time." Both girls soon followed Donny inside the castle.

Taylor wasn't in the mood for dealing with her father whenever she did something wrong. She knew she was his most adventurous head strong daughter, but she also knew that her headstrong personality was what got her into trouble all the time. Her biggest fear was that she was not to leave the castle for ANY reason, even for school, until her 18th birthday.

As both girls go down the hall towards the Royal Throne room, Gabriella was astonished at all the pictures of the Royal family that were posted on the wall. On one side, there were paintings of King Adonis' after he was first crowned ruler of Pacifica and paintings of him and his late wife Queen Thema. On the other side, there were paintings of each of his daughters both separately and together. At the end of the hall was one large painting, the most recent painting, of the entire Royal family. In that painting, Taylor was the only one who was absent. In fact, Taylor was the only one who didn't have a painting of herself posted anywhere on the wall.

When they reached the entrance to the Royal Throne room, Donny allowed Taylor to enter but blocked Gabriella from entering the second she tried to get in.

"Oh, no you don't. This is Royal family business only." Donny said.

"But, Taylor's my friend. I was with her." Gabriella protested & got mad when she saw Kelsi inside the room. "Why is Ms. Kelsi in there? She's not even part of the Royal family."

"Look, be happy I'm letting you hear their conversation."

Inside the Royal Throne, Taylor saw her father King Adonis sitting on his throne with a very disappointed look on his face. She also saw the concert's composer Kelsi sitting beside him. Instead of looking disappointed, she looked pissed. As she swam towards both of them, Taylor already knew she was in BIG time trouble.

"Daddy, I can expla-"

"HOLD YOUR TOUNGE, TAYLOR!" Kelsi cuts her off before allowing King Adonis to speak.

"I can't believe you, Taylor. Time and time again, you constantly do these things. You've known about this concert for WEEKS, so you know how important this anniversary was to me. Not only did you NOT miss the concert, but you didn't even show up for the rehearsals as well."

"You know about the rehearsals, Daddy?" Taylor asks.

"Of course, Taylor." Adonis says before he sighs. "You've done these things for years. Your older sisters would never even DREAM of doing these things. I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady."

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. I just forgot-"Taylor managed to get out before she was cut off again. This time, it was by her father.

"And as a result of your careless behavior-"

"Careless and reckless behavior." Kelsi says cutting King Adonis off.

"The entire anniversary celebration was-"King Adonis started back up before he was cut off by Kelsi again.

"It was ruined! That's all! It was completely destroyed." Kelsi said appearing from underneath his long beard and swimming up towards Taylor's face before continuing.

"Your father's 50th anniversary concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished 25-year career. My life dream was to be Pacifica's 1st female elite crustacean composer. My talents were set to rival that of my Caribbean cousin Sebastian from Atlantica." Kelsi goes back on how she has long prepared her for the big moment of her career. But thanks to Taylor, her dream will most likely never come true.

"NOW THANKS TO YOU, I'M THE LAUGHING STOCK OF ALL PACIFICA! YOU'VE RUINED MY CAREER!" Kelsi's blue eyes turn blood shot red as she yelled at Taylor. As soon as she heard yelling, Gabriella bursts into the Royal Throne room interrupting the trio.

"But, it wasn't her fault!" Gabriella said right into the brunette crab's face. Kelsi backs off and sits down on the King's arm rest.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in here?" King Adonis asks. Soon, Donny and two guardsmen soon follow her trying to stop her from coming in. Unless it was business involving the Royal family, no fish or merpeople outside the Royal family were allowed into the Throne room.

"Your Majesty! This fish is trying to disobey orders." Donny states. "She knows she is NOT to come into the Royal Throne room unless it involves the Royal family."

"But, this does involve the Royal family." Gabriella says pointing her fin to Taylor. "I was with Princess Taylor the entire time. Please let me speak." King Adonis decides to let Gabriella speak.

"Okay, the brown fish can speak. Donny, go in the girls' rooms and tend to them." King Adonis dismisses the seashore much to his dismay.

"Yes, your Majesty." Donny says before he and the guardsmen leave the room, but not before Gabriella sticks her tongue out at him. Taylor slaps the back of Gabriella's head so she can give King Adonis her attention.

"Little fish, you have two minutes." King Adonis gave her permission to speak.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Gabriella thanked him before she begins talking. She was very nervous about speaking to the King, especially if she was trying to save Taylor from trouble. "First, uh, this big Great White Shark chased us." She spent the first minute trying to explain to them what happened. Meanwhile, King Adonis and Kelsi look at each other in disbelief over what she was saying. They couldn't believe that what she was saying was true. Taylor hopes Gabriella will get her out of this.

"After we were safe, this seagull came by. He told us 'This was this, and that was that'." Gabriella said out loud unaware of one of the words she just said. Upon hearing the word 'seagull', King Adonis becomes angry and furious with Taylor.

"Seagull? Did she just say 'seagull'?" King Adonis asks as he gets out of his chair. Gabriella quickly realized what she just said and has now completely screwed Taylor from getting out of trouble. She swims behind Taylor & hides underneath her long hair.

"Sorry, Tay." Gabriella whispers.

"Did you go up to the surface again, Taylor?"

"Yes, Daddy. But nothing happened." Taylor said.

"Taylor, how many times do we have to go through this? I've told you over and over again how those barbarian humans are. You could've been seen by one of those selfish monsters."

"Daddy, they are NOT barbarians." Taylor defended herself.

"They are dangerous! I've already lost your mother to them. I don't want to see you or any of my other daughters being snared by some cruel fish eater's hook. Do you think I want to see that?" King Adonis tries to touch her face, but she tears it away from him.

"I'm 16 years old, Daddy! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me, young lady!" Taylor tried to talk, but she kept getting interrupted by her father. "I don't care how old you get, I'm still your father and you are still my daughter. And as long as you live under my ocean, you will obey my rule."

"Daddy, if you would just listen to me-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD, TAYLOR! AND YOU ARE BARRED FROM GOING TO THE SURFACE AGAIN! IS THAT CLEAR?" King Adonis shouted to her. Feeling hurt by the last thing he just said, Taylor storms out of the Throne Room in tears. Gabriella quickly follows her. After both girls leave, King Adonis sits down on his throne hanging his head down in shame. He instantly felt regret for yelling at Taylor. He was a gentle, reasonable man who would never harm a small guppy. He often showed that same love and gentleness to his daughters and would feel like the worst man in the entire sea if he even yelled at them.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her." King Adonis said to himself. While he felt regret for making Taylor cry, Kelsi didn't seemed phased not one bit.

"Hmph, teenage girls. They think they know everything. If you give them an inch, they will swim all over you." Kelsi said to him. King Adonis turns his head to look at her.

"Kelsi, do you think I was too hard on her?" he asks. Kelsi shook her head no.

"Definitely not. I think you were too soft on her." Kelsi answered stunning the king.

"Kelsi! I just made my youngest daughter leave the room in tears. How was that being 'too soft'?"

"Taylor should be lucky she left out of here. You have to be firm with your children in order to appreciate you. If you're not, they'll constantly disrespect you." Kelsi defended her answers. Even though Kelsi didn't have any children, she believed she would be a better parent than King Adonis.

"Okay, Kelsi. If Taylor was your daughter, what would you have done?" Adonis asked.

"If Taylor was my daughter, I'd show the girl who's boss. I wouldn't let her go anywhere in this kingdom. I wouldn't even let her leave her room for any reason at all. Oh, no sir. I'd be the strictest parent in all of Pacifica." As Kelsi kept going on about what type of parent she would be, it made King Adonis think of something. He's realized at how much Taylor has wondered of throughout the kingdom doing whatever, and he partially blamed himself for that. He's been too busy running Pacifica that he hasn't had time to keep an eye on her. He decides right then and there that it was time for a change. It was time for him to put his fin down and show Taylor who was boss.

"My parents didn't play with me, and I wouldn't play with Taylor. I'd keep that girl under tight control. " Kelsi finished her statement.

"You're 100% correct, Kelsi." King Adonis said.

"Of course, your Majesty." Kelsi said as she nods her head in agreement with the king.

"Taylor needs constant supervision. She needs someone to watch over her and to keep her out of trouble."

"She needs to be watched all the ti-" Kelsi was too busy agreeing with the King when he heard the last statement he made.

"And YOU are just the crab to do it." King Adonis points to the small crab.

"WHAT? WHY ME?" Kelsi asks pointing to herself.

"You thought of the idea, and you will be watching her in whatever she does. Besides, it's for her own good."

"But, why not one of her sisters? She'll listen to them before she'll listen to me." Kelsi tried to get out of her new assignment, but King Adonis would not change his mind.

"If you don't take this new assignment, you will be fired as the Royal family composer. Now, my mind has been made up and it is final. Now, go. You are dismissed." King Adonis tells her to leave the room.

"Yes, your Majesty." Kelsi said before she left the arm rest and walked out of the throne room. How was she going to watch a headstrong 16-year-old when she should be writing symphonies?

* * *

**There goes Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Not much into this chapter, except the little fight between Donny & Gabriella and Kelsi being named Taylor's new supervisor. The song "Part Of That World" will be coming up in the next chapter. Be on the look out for that.**

**Shout outs to the people who reviewed Chapter 3: **_chaylorxtraylorlover101, general wildcat, ambinlovewlove, & chaylorfan4eve1995._

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I WOULD REALLY LOVE THE FEEDBACK FROM YOU ALL!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!  
**


	6. Part of that World

**Chapter 5: Part of That World**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "The Little Mermaid", "High School Musical", or the song "Part of That World". THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS!  


* * *

**

As Kelsi walked through the castle hallways, she thinking about why did talk herself into watching Taylor.

"Why do I always get myself into these situations?" Kelsi asks herself. "I should be writing symphonies & rebuilding my career. I don't need to be tagging along after some headstrong teenage girl. Especially one who doesn't like me." Just then, Kelsi spots Gabriella handing Taylor her purple bag from under a rock. When both girls saw that nobody was looking at them, they left the castle grounds. Kelsi got suspicious of their behavior.

"What is that girl up to?" Kelsi asks herself before she started to follow them. After a few minutes of following them, an out of breath Kelsi manages to spot them opening a large rock. The rock was a door that covered a secret cave. As soon as Taylor and Gabriella swam inside, Kelsi got up and swam towards the door. She made it inside before the door closed, but her six legs were caught by the rock.

"Oh, great." Kelsi said. She grabs onto a leaf and pulls herself free from the rock. Once she breaks free, she flies all the way down the hall until she hits a glass. Kelsi rubs her hand over the bump on her head. When she opens her eyes, she is amazed at everything that was inside this secret cave.

The entire cave was covered in many things Taylor had collected over the years. They were all sorts of items and paintings that came from the human world and had floated into the ocean to be lost forever. The items ranged from small things such as necklaces and silverware to large items like paintings and mirrors. To the human world, it was trash. But to Taylor, they were treasure. It was treasure from a world she had always wanted to be a part of. She knew it was dangerous to keep this stuff. She knew if her father ever learned about this place, he would kill her. This cave was to remain a secret that only she and her best friend Gabriella could ever know.

At the bottom of the cave, a concerned Gabriella swims down to a saddened Taylor.

"Taylor, are you OK?" Gabriella asks as Taylor looks at her 'dinglehopper'.

"Not really, Gabi. If only I can make him understand."

"Understand what?"

"Understand how I view things. He's always said out of all seven of us, I was the odd one out. All six of my sisters view the human world as an awful place filled with dangerous barbarians, but I don't. I've never viewed that world like that. I just don't see things the way they do. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad."

**Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?**

Taylor places the fork in a candle holder, right beside a spoon and a knife she found in a previous exploration. She sits up and looks around at her entire cave, staring in awe at all the items she's collected throughout her life.

**Look at this trove,  
Treasures untold,  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you'd think  
"Sure, she's got everything"**

Taylor swims to some of her objects with Gabriella following her close by. She grabs a few items that were hanging off the wall.

**I've got gadgets and gizmo's a-plenty  
I've got woozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!**

Taylor opens up a box of wine bottle openers and shows Gabriella all twenty she's collected. Gabriella stares in awe of her collection before Taylor closes the box and sets it aside.

**But who cares?  
No big deal,  
I want more!**

Kelsi moved in closer to hear more of Taylor's dreams of being a human. She wanted to get as much information as possible so she can report this to her daddy. Kelsi was right on one thing: Taylor had a very beautiful singing voice. Although Taylor was different from her sisters, Kelsi couldn't deny that fact.

**I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancing**

Taylor swims to one of her toys where it has two people dancing on it. She spun it around a few times wishing she had feet just like they did.

**Walking around on those  
What do you call 'em? **

Gabriella shows Taylor her bottom fins and she wiggles them in front of her face. Taylor grabs her fins and tickles them, making Gabriella laugh uncontrollably.

**oh, feet!**

"Hmph." Kelsi humped at Taylor's comment. She couldn't believe Taylor wanted to be one of these barbaric 'humans'. "Who is this girl fooling?"

**Flipping your fins you don't get to far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
strolling along down the  
What's that word again? street**

Soon, Taylor and Gabriella were swimming along the cave space pretending to walk like they were walking down a street. Even though she was a female, Gabriella pretended she was a gentleman and held Taylor's arm as such.

**Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world**

As Taylor swam up to the top of the cave at it's only hole, she's in awe over what life is like up there. She can see the bright yellow sun through the hole and could tell it was beautiful. She then starts to descend back down to the cave floor.

Kelsi walked around the small space in her area. She hit the back of a wall and turned around to see what it was she backed into. She saw it was a small mirror and it showed how big her head and glasses were. Frightened over the image, Kelsi ran backwards until she fell into a beer mug. She became trapped when the lid closed down on her.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Kelsi yelled inside the mug.

**What would I give  
If I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?**

Taylor lays down on the sand and stretches her arms. Gabriella follows her and digs into the sand. Soon, Taylor sits up and wonders how human parents treat their daughters compared to mer parents. She hoped human parents weren't as strict as mer parents are to their children. Better yet, she hoped they weren't strict at all. She believed human parents let their kids do whatever they wanted.

**Bet'cha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick of swimming  
Ready to stand**

Taylor gets up from the floor and swims to grab one of her books. She flips through the pages and shows Gabriella what's in them. Meanwhile, Kelsi tumbles down to the ground in their beer mug.

"Help me!" Kelsi kept screaming as the mug tumbled down to the floor.

**And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers**

Taylor swims to a painted photo with a fire light on it and touches it gently. She new it was fake, but pretended that it was a real fire.

**What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word? burn  
When's it my turn?**

**Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore the shore up above?**

Taylor swims up to the top hole again and stretches her arm out of it. Soon, Taylor realizes that her dream was impossible and she drops back down to the floor.

**Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world**

After she finishes singing, she hears something behind her break. She and Gabriella turn around to see who or what it was. Was it an intruder? Was it some sudden movement? Well whatever it was, it scared Gabriella as she ran into a knight's silver helmet. Taylor turns around until she spots a familiar face. It was an intruder.

"KELSI!" Taylor gasped. Kelsi was stuck inside an accordion with pearl necklaces wrapped around her head. A small pipe was in her mouth and two of her six legs were stuck in a thimble. She looked very angry at her and wanted Taylor to explain all of her items.

"Taylor, what are you doing? How could you? What is all of this?" Kelsi asked as she tried to break free from her items. Taylor hesitated while she answered her question.

"It's just, um, it's just my collection." Taylor answered.

"Oh, I see. This is your collection." Kelsi said as she held up a fishing pole's hook on her claw. She quickly threw it aside and continued to throw the rest of her items off of her. She was even more angry than before. "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE, HE'D-"

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Gabriella swam to her face asking her not to tell King Adonis. Taylor soon joined her.

"Oh, please Kelsi. My dad would never understand." Taylor begged. She knew that if her father ever found out about her secret hiding place, he would have her fins nailed to the ocean floor for the rest of her life.

"Taylor, you're under a lot of pressure down here." Kelsi said as she grabbed her hand and dragged her along. "Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." As Kelsi pulled Taylor along, Taylor noticed the light in her cave became dark. Taylor looked up and saw a strange shadow covering the hole. She becomes distracted and focuses her attention on the mysterious shadow.

"What is that up there?" Taylor asked. She released Kelsi's grip and swam out of her cave. As she headed towards the surface, Kelsi got worried about her.

"Taylor? TAYLOR?" Kelsi called for her, but she didn't get an answer. She knew Taylor wasn't allowed to go to the surface, and her father would kill Taylor if he learned she disobeyed him. Even though Kelsi wanted to grab Taylor's fins and drag her back down to the ocean, she knew she was much larger than her and can wiggle Kelsi off and swim away. There was only one Kelsi could do at this point: follow Taylor to the surface.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's probably not as good as I thought it would be, but I still hoped you enjoyed it.  
**

**In the next chapter, Taylor will disobey her father, fall in love, & save his life all in one evening. Be on the lookout for that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! I'M VERY THANKFUL FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR, BUT THE LACK OF REVIEWS IS KILLING ME! AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! YOU FANS ARE THE REASON I WRITE!!!  
**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT.  
**


	7. Chad's 21st Birthday

**Chapter 6: Chad's 21st Birthday**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".

* * *

**

Taylor swims up to the surface and sees lots of fireworks going off. She also spots a ship nearby.

While she was watching the light show, Kelsi and Gabriella swim up to Taylor.

"Miss Taylor, what are you doing?" Kelsi asks before she turns her head to see the fireworks going off as well. "Oh, my jumpin' jellyfish!" Soon, Taylor leaves them and swims closer to the ship.

"TAYLOR!" Kelsi shouts out. "PLEASE COME BACK!" Kelsi tries to call her out, but she doesn't listen.

"Don't worry, Kelsi. She'll be back." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry? She's not even allowed on the surface. I CAN'T HELP BUT TO BE WORRIED!!"

When Taylor got close enough to the ship, she climbed on board to the side of the ship. She looks through a hole and she spots humans having fun. They were playing games, dancing to the music, and laughing without a care in the world. Taylor loved at how carefree and relaxed the humans were. It was nothing like what her kingdom in Pacifica had. This was the type of world she desperately wanted to be a part of.

While she was watching the humans, Zac, the only nonhuman on the ship, was running around the humans and barking in a fit of laughter. He got a funny smell of something and started to sniff around the dock to see what it was. When he got closer to Taylor's hole, she gets scared and hides along the side. Seconds later, she turns her head and spots the dog facing her. He quickly licks her pretty face a few times, letting Taylor know that he liked her. He was a naturally sweet, happy dog. Soon, they both hear whistling coming from nearby.

"Zac, here boy." A man called out for the brown haired Collie. Zac runs to his master and he jumps all over him. Taylor turns her head to see what was going on and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Hey, big guy. What'cha doin', Zac?" The man said as Zac kept licking his face. "Good boy, Zac. Good boy."

Taylor couldn't believe it. This man was without a doubt the most beautiful human she's ever seen. Some of the other humans on the ship weren't so bad looking, but this one was extremely attractive. He had curly brown hair, large chocolate brown eyes, a huge sexy smile with perfect white teeth, and a light brown complexion. His white shirt was slightly opened at the top, but she could tell that he had no hair on his chest and a perfect set of six-pack abs. Taylor had never felt like this before about ANY man, merman or human. She was in love with this stranger and she knew it. There was nothing in this world that could ruin this perfect moment… except for a loud-mouthed brown seagull.

"TAYLOR!" Jason called out snapping her back to reality. "It's quite a show, huh?"

"Jason, shut up. They'll hear you." Taylor said waving her arm towards the flying bird getting him to be quiet.

"OK, OK! I got ya." Jason said as he dropped down beside her. He went underneath Taylor's long black hair and crawled up like a sneaky little spy. "We'll be secret spies. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Being too loud and afraid someone would hear them, Taylor grabbed his beak silencing him. He just didn't know when to keep his beak shut. But, he's not the brightest seagull in his family. He was probably dropped on his head when he was still in his shell.

"Hush, Jason. I've never seen a human this close before." Taylor as she observes her nameless crush who was now dribbling his prized basketball at his dog. "Oh, my God. He's very handsome, isn't he, Jason?" Jason gave her a very weird look.

"Are you sure, Taylor? He looks very hairy and slobbery to me." Jason said thinking she was talking about the dog.

"No, Jason. Not that one. I meant the one slamming the small brown globe." The music soon died down as another man grabbed the entire ship's attention.

"Silence everybody. It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Chad with a very special, VERY expensive, very large 21st birthday present." Troy announces to the other seamen on the ship.

"Aww, Troy. You didn't have to do this, old blue eyes. Thanks." Chad said as he tapped his best friend's shoulder. Troy was a naturally tanned Caucasian; he was about the same height and age as Prince Chad. He had short shaggy blond hair and crystal blue eyes that matched the color of the ocean. He had a nicely shaped body with a perfect set of six-pack abs just like Chad. He was very easy on the eyes, but not as easy as Chad was on Taylor's eyes.

Both boys have been friends since they were infants. Troy's parents, Sir Jack Bolton & Lady Lucille, worked for the Royal family for over 30 years. Like their parents, both young men were inseparable. Whatever they did, they've done it together. They attended the same schools and played on the same basketball team in high school. Even though Troy was a much better basketball player, Chad was team captain for 3 years and Troy was co-captain. They even shared the same rank in the Hansland Royal Navy. Since both men were only sons, they saw each other as the brother they never had.

"Whatever, Prince Chad." Troy said. "Happy 21st Birthday, Prince Chad Eric Danforth." Two of the seamen pulled down the cover to reveal his birthday present. It was a large brown statue with Chad's features on it. He was standing in a pose very much like the pose George Washington made in the painting when he was crossing the Delaware. His hair was much longer than Chad's current hairstyle; his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had on a traditional Prince's uniform and was holding a shield with his first initial 'C' on it. As the entire ship, especially Troy, seemed pleased with the present, their Prince wasn't too thrilled.

"Well, um, it's really something." Chad said as he was seemingly unimpressed at the statue of himself.

"Yes, I had it commissioned myself. You already know I had planned on this to be a _wedding_ present." Troy jokingly said as the ship's crew 'oohed' at Chad. Chad blew him off as he took a pair of binoculars out of Troy's hand.

"Come on, Troy. Don't start that crap with me. Are you still sore because I didn't go after Princess Vanessa Ashley Monique of Glowerhaven?" Chad tossed the binoculars back to Troy. He nearly dropped them before finally securing them. Troy knew that if he had broken the King's Royal binoculars, he'd lose his head for them.

"Oh, no. It's not just me, Prince Chad. Your parents King Charlie & Queen Yolanda want to see you happily settled down with the right girl. You are their only son and the heir to the Hansland throne. They won't be around forever and they want to see some grand kids before they go." Troy walked over to Chad and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was a very caring friend and wanted to make sure his best friend was happy.

"I know that. Seeing me get married would mean the world to them. And I also know that the right girl is out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet." When Taylor heard Chad say it, her heart began to beat real fast. She hoped she was the girl he was looking for.

"I don't think you're looking hard enough."

"Believe me, Troy. When I find her, I'll know it. When she comes, it'll just 'BAM' hit me. Hit me like lightning." Chad couldn't have said that last word at a more perfect time. When he said the word 'lightning', a storm just came up. From the looks of it, this storm wouldn't be so pretty.

"Hurricane a-comin'." One crew member shouted out.

"Stand fast! Secure the riggin'." Another crew member yelled out. Soon, the entire ship began to prepare for what could be the biggest natural disaster they've ever faced in their lives. They've dealt with angry winds and thunderstorms before, but they were separate from each other. This one had the two put together. As the crew secured all of their equipment, Zac barked out in fear over what's happening.

In the water, Kelsi and Gabriella tried to swim towards the ship to get Taylor. But the winds were so strong, they were swept away from her and into the ocean. Back on the ship, Taylor and Jason weren't doing any better. Both were holding onto nearby ropes as tightly as they could.

"Whoa, the winds all of a sudden are on a move here." He soon lost his grip and flew away from the ship. "TAYLOR!" Jason screamed as he blown away into the dark sea.

The navigator on the steering wheel lost his grip and fell off when the wheel started to spin out of control. Chad quickly ran to it and tried to move it. Minutes later, Taylor too lost her grip and fell into the ocean. She swam as fast as she could to the back of the ship. When she resurfaced, she saw where the ship was headed to. It was a huge rock that looked like the shape of an iceberg. Taylor watched in horror as the ship was about to collide and there was nothing she could do about it.

"LOOK OUT!" One of the seamen yelled out as they headed for the rock. The entire ship hung onto whatever was closest to them to prepare for impact. When the ship collided, it made a large crashing sound. The impact made the ship shake very violently. The entire crew couldn't hold on and they all fell into the water. As the crew fell into the water, so did Chad's birthday statue.

"Help! Hel-" Troy kept yelling out as he was trying to stay above water. Even though Troy had a very muscular body, he wasn't a very strong swimmer and was deathly afraid of drowning.

"Troy, man. Hang on." Chad said as he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the lifeboat. Once Troy was safe, the men heard loud barking and turned to see where it came from. The barks came from Zac, Chad's loyal Collie & best non-human friend. The fire on the ship was blocking his chance to escape the ship.

"Zac!" Chad said before he dived into the water. He swam up to the now burning ship and climbed on it trying to save his dog. After dodging falling debris from his head, Chad made it to where he could catch his Collie. "Jump, Zac! Come on, boy! You can do it." Chad begged for the dog to jump. Even though the dog was scared for his life, he jumped off the deck and landed into his master's arms. Chad now ran as fast as he could to get off the ship. Right before he could jump, his left leg got caught in a hole. He lost grip of Zac and the dog fell into the water. Luckily, the lifeboat the entire crew was on wasn't very far so Zac was able to swim to it.

"Chad!" Troy yelled out to him as he pulled Zac out of the water. Chad turned his head to the dynamite the ship was carrying. When he saw the flames were going towards him, he tried to pull his leg out of the hole so he could escape. But he was too late; the flames made it to the dynamite and the ship had exploded. The crew ducked their heads to avoid any debris flying at their heads.

When the explosion subsided, Taylor swam back to wreckage trying to find her crush. She was afraid Chad had died in the explosion and would be unable to find him. When she hears a moan, Taylor turns her head and spots Chad on a floating piece of debris. He looked like he was rendered unconscious from the explosion. Taylor swam to catch him, but he fell into the water before she could get to him. She dives in and swims down to a sinking Chad and grabs him before he could go any further. Since Chad weighted more than her, she used all of her strength to pull him back to the nearest land she could find. Taylor stayed on the beach with Prince Chad for the rest of the night.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm SOO sorry for not updating this like I should. I was going to split this chapter into two. But since I haven't updated in nearly a month, I decided to keep them together as one.  
**

**As for the two kingdom names, 'Glowerhaven' came from the movie and 'Hansland' came from the author of the original Little Mermaid story Hans Christian Andersen. **

**I hoped you like the background story of Troy & Chad. I tried to put in as much as possible to where it would make sense.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	8. The Morning After

**Chapter 7: The Morning After  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID", "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL", OR THE SONG "PART OF YOUR WORLD".**

**

* * *

**The next morning, Taylor was laying on the beach beside Prince Chad Danforth. She looked at him not only admiring his good looks, but also to see if he was still alive. Since she didn't know CPR, she just stayed there and checked to see if he was alive. She didn't sleep not one bit last night. A few minutes later, her friend Jason flies by and checks in to see what's going on.

"Is he...dead?" Taylor asks Jason as he opens one of Chad's eyes. He inspects the eyeball and sees that it doesn't move an inch.

"It's hard to say." Jason replies to her. He walks over to Chad's feet and places one to his ear hoping he would hear a heartbeat. He was saddened to hear absolutely nothing coming out of it. "Oh, I can't make out a heartbeat." If you have to check someone's feet to see if there's a heartbeat, then you're really not that bright, whether you're a human or a bird. And Jason is definitely not that bright of a bird.

"You mean he's dead?" Taylor said before he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Taylor." Jason apologized before she heard breathing coming from Chad's mouth.

"No, Jason. Look! He's breathing." Taylor said before she moves a piece of his curly hair out of his face. She gently rubs his face and admires his handsome face. "He's so beautiful."

_**What would I give to live where you are?**_  
_** What would I pay to stay here beside you?**_  
_** What would I do to see you smiling at me?**_

While Taylor continued to sing, Kelsi and Gabriella washed up to a nearby rock. Kelsi slowly raised her head and spotted Taylor singing to him. Kelsi dropped her lower jaw in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Taylor has fallen in love with a human. Jason flew by and closed her mouth shut as Taylor continued to sing.

**_Where would we walk?_**  
**_ Where would we run?_**  
**_ If we could stay all day in the sun_**

Before Taylor finished singing, Chad slowly opens his eyes and sees his rescuer singing to him.

**_Just you and me, and I could be_**  
**_ Part of your world_**

Chad continues to look at the girl who saved his life. He is mesmerized by her beauty and her voice. He was in love with her milk chocolate skin, her long jet black hair, and her sparkling brown eyes. Millions of thoughts were swimming through his mind._ "Oh, my God. Who is she? What's her name? Where is she from? She's so beautiful, and she has the most beautiful voice. I have to find this girl and make her my wife." _The thoughts last for a short second before he was interrupted by a dog barking and someone calling out his name.

"CHAD! CHAD!" The man repeated. As the noise kept getting louder, Taylor stopped singing and quickly jumped back into the ocean before she could be spotted. Soon, Chad's dog Zac ran by and licked Chad's face before he walked into the ocean. Following him was Chad's best friend Troy.

"Prince Chad. You really like to give me heart attacks, don't you? I'm glad you're alright." Troy said before he pulled chad up off the sand.

"A girl...rescued me." Chad said still in his trance over his beautiful nameless life saver. "I couldn't picture her face really well, but I could tell she was FINE! She was singing to me. She had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." His thoughts of the girl almost made him fall down again, but Troy caught him before he hit the ground.

"Okay, Chad. I think you're swallowed a little too much sea water." Troy said before he turned to see Zac still barking for no reason. "Come on, Zac."

Back at the rock, Kelsi, Gabriella, Jason, and Taylor watched as the two men and dog walked back to the castle. Kelsi decided to make a promise to them that her father and sisters would never learn about Taylor being on the surface again. "Alright, everyone. We're just gonna forget this whole thing ever happened. King Adonis will never know about it. Will you tell him, Gabriella?"

"Nope. I'm afraid of him." Gabriella said.

"And I won't tell him. Alright?" Kelsi promised.

"I won't tell her father anything either." Jason said. Both girls looked

"Um, we know you're not gonna tell her father, Jason. You can't even swim." Gabriella pointed out to him.

"Oh, Yeah." Jason realized.

"Either way, I will stay in one piece." Kelsi said as she watches Taylor move to another rock and got a closer look at Chad.

"What's Taylor doing now?" Gabriella asks before she realizes that she was going to sing again. "Oh, wait. Never mind. She's singing again."

**I don't know when, I don't know how**  
** But I know something's starting right now**  
** Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be**  
** Part of your world**

A big wave splashes right behind her as she sung her last note. Jason flew away from the wave before he could get swallowed in by it. After Taylor finishes her singing, Ryan and Sharpay sneak up from underwater continuing their spying duties. Everything they were looking at was reported back to their master Ms. Darbus. While they were outside on the surface, Darbus was back in her lair watching it on her crystal ball. She couldn't stop shaking her head at what she was viewing.

"Oh, no,no, no. I can't stand it. It's too easy. This poor girl is in love with a human." Darbus swims back to the hole where she sleep in. "And not just any boring human. This one's a prince!" She laughed very loudly at the thought. Soon, Ryan and Sharpay came back to the lair after they finished their job."Hello, my little eel babies."

"A mermaid princess in love with a human prince." Sharpay said.

"Ha ha ha. Her daddy & sisters will love that." Ryan said right after her.

"You two have noticed, haven't you?" Darbus asked as the twin eels nodded.

"Princess Taylor would be dead if they ever knew that." Sharpay said as she started laughing. Ryan soon joined her in laughing.

"True, but I'd rather have the girl alive." Darbus said interrupting them.

"Why?" Ryan asks.

"Because King Adonis' headstrong lovesick baby girl would make the absolute perfect addition to my little garden." Darbus said as she turns around and looks at the floor of her lair covered in sea polyps. But the polyps on the floor weren't no ordinary sea polyps. Some were short and chubby; others were long and lanky. Some had hair; others were bald. Despite that, all of these polyps had a mouth and two eyes that could resemble a human face. In fact, these polyps were actually merpeople. They were former merpeople that had come into misfortune with Darbus in one way or another, and they were turned into sea polyps and were to remain one forever. As she swam towards her prisoners, just about every single one of them ducks very low on the ground away from her. She couldn't stop laughing at the frightened polyps as she looked at them helplessly.

"Taylor will be mine. Her father will be mine. And most importantly, Pacifica will be mine once again!" She loudly laughs at the thought. "They will ALL be mine!!"

* * *

**There goes Chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to apologize for not updating this story that often. Last week, I was on Spring Break in Florida and I didn't have access to a computer. I have at least five more chapters with summaries written after this one. I'll get those up ASAP!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! If there's anything you would like to see or you want me to fix, please let me know!**

** THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	9. Strangers In Love

**Chapter 8: Taylor's In Love/ Chad's In Love**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".

* * *

**

Later that morning in Pacifica Castle, King Adonis' daughters were inside their beauty chamber getting prepared for the day ahead. Every morning, the girls would wake up bright and early, go in their room and get themselves prepared for whatever was on the agenda for that day. They usually don't take very long to get ready since all seven daughters were natural beauties. This morning, however, it was a lot different than usual.

This morning, Taylor managed to sneak back into the castle without being detected by any of the castle security. She tried to go back into her bedroom that she shared with her sisters, but she was afraid she would get caught. She knew that if any of them caught her trying to sneak back in the castle again, they would tell their father and Taylor would get in trouble again. Her older sisters were big tattle tellers, especially her two oldest ones Toccara & Theresa. So she decided to go into the beauty room and hide in the bathroom.

"Okay, now I'm safe. I'll just stay in here until the girls come in here." Taylor said before her mind goes back to her human Prince Chad. "Oh, Prince Chad is so FINE! He's too fine for his own damn good. I knew he liked my singing. I can tell in his gorgeous eyes." Taylor began singing her song "Part of Your World" as she heard her sisters come inside the room.

"Well, Taylor's missing again. She wasn't in the room last night." Thalia said as she sat down at her mirror.

"When is she NOT missing?" Tiana said as she giggled to Tamika who giggled back at her.

"Stop it, girls!" Toccara scolded at them. "You know perfectly well that Taylor's hiding in the bathroom again after sneaking out last night. She's been doing this since she was little."

"Taylor's too predictable. She's lucky Toccara and I don't always tell Daddy about this." Theresa added. When they heard someone singing in their room, they knew that it was Taylor at her usual hiding spot in the castle: the Royal Princess' bathroom. Toccara swims up to the seaweed covering it and started to speak in a 'motherly' tone.

"Taylor, dear. It's time to come out." Toccara says from the other side of the room. Third oldest Tanedra doesn't buy into Toccara's 'niceness'. She swims over and bangs on the side of the wall since there were no doors in the entire castle except in the main entrance. Only the seaweed covering it was separating the bathroom from the beauty chamber.

"Get out of that room, Taylor. You've been in there all morning!" Tanedra yells out as she kept banging on the wall.

Taylor comes out of the room flying the seaweed that was covering the bathroom into Tanedra & Toccara's faces. She was no longer singing her song "Part of Your World", but now humming it. It was a song none of the other girls have ever heard of before.

"What song is she singing?" Theresa asks the girls as they looked at their baby sister in a weird look.

"I don't know, but what's with her lately?" Tamika asks as she and the others continue to stare at Taylor. Taylor doesn't say anything to them as grabs a flower and places it on her head and starts to leave the room before she bumps into her father King Adonis.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Good morning, Daddy." Taylor said before she puts the flower on his ear and swims out of the room. She was still humming her song while she swam away from her family. When Taylor's shadow was out of sight, the other girls spoke again.

"Who was that girl? Was that OUR Taylor?" Tiana said

"That is not the Taylor I know." Tamika said.

"I don't know who that girl was, but I think she's got it bad." Thalia says.

"What? What does she have?" Adonis asks unaware of what's going on.

"Thalia's right. It's very obvious." Toccara said.

"What's obvious?"

"TAYLOR, THEN SHE IS IN LOVE, DADDY!" All six women yell out in unison.

"Taylor...in love?" Adonis questioned as he took the flower Taylor just gave him off his ear.

* * *

Back at Hansland Castle, Chad and Troy walked inside. While they were walking down the hallway, Chad was greeted by everybody inside the castle. The first one to greet him was the doorman Jimmie Zara.

"Welcome back, your Highness." Jimmie greeted as he bowed to Prince Chad. He was a short young man, no more than age 16. He had the same skin complexion as Troy, but he had long brown hair down to his shoulders and brown eyes. His fellow seamen from the shipwreck saw Prince Chad and bowed to him.

"Welcome back, your Highness." One of the seamen said as he bowed. Other fellow seamen greeted him in a similar manner. Next up was the Royal Family's head chef Ezekiel Louie Baylor.

"Welcome back, Prince Chad." Zeke said in his thick French accent. Zeke was born in Haiti to Haitian parents, but was raised in France. He was a medium framed man with the same build as Troy. Like Troy & Chad he was a very handsome man. But unlike Troy and Chad, he had a milk chocolate skin complexion, short black hair and brown eyes. Although his full first name was Ezekiel, he preferred to be called Zeke.

"Welcome back, Prince Chad Eric." Family maid Martha Carlotta Cox said as she bowed to him. She was the head maid of all the maids in the the castle. She was a short heavyset woman, but had a very pretty bubbly face. She has a tan complexion like Troy, but had brown hair and brown eyes like Jimmie. As everybody greeted them, Troy waved at them and thanked them for their kindness. Chad, on the other hand, waved but didn't look at his workers not once. His mind was too focused on the mystery girl that saved his life. He was so wrapped up in her beauty & voice, he didn't even notice people were trying to talk to him. Once the two young men got to the Royal Throne room, they were greeted by Queen Yolanda.

"Chad! You're alive!" Queen Yolanda said as she gave her stepson a great big bear hug. "I'm so glad you're alive and well. I don't know what your father would do if he'd ever lose you."

"I'm fine, Mother." Chad replied not looking at

"What about me, your Majesty?" Troy intervened not wanting to be left out of the crowd.

"Oh, hello Troy." Queen Yolanda said before she gave him a hug.

Although Queen Yolanda had a similar brown complexion as her husband, she is actually Chad's stepmother. Chad's biological mother, Queen Christina Martha, was King Charlie's first wife. She was a Caucasian woman with a complexion similar to Troy, but had curly brown hair and brown eyes. While she was pregnant with Chad, Queen Christina fell terribly ill. When King Charlie learned that he might lose both his wife & unborn child, he searched throughout the kingdom looking for a cure to save both of them. Unfortunately, he never found a cure for her illness and she died in childbirth. Fortunately, newborn Chad survived & was born healthy. King Charlie was heartbroken over his wife's death, but he felt that Chad still needed a mother figure in his life. When Chad was still a baby, King Charlie married Chad's babysitter Miss Yolanda Pat Benson, a noblewoman whose family worked for the Danforth family for centuries. Yolanda was unable to have children of her own, but that didn't stop her from raising Chad as if he were her own son. It also didn't phase his father at all since he had his son & knows that his name and legacy will live on through Chad.

As the three adults were talking, Chad's father King Charlie came into the throne room. King Charlie was a large framed man. He had a chocolate brown complexion (which played a huge part in Chad's own complexion) and a goatee on his face. He was the same height as his only son, but unlike his son he didn't have any hair on his head. He preferred to have his head bald. As he walked into the room, he ran and gave Chad an even bigger hug than his stepmother did.

"SON! I'm so happy you're back safe and sound. The ship we lost cost a lot of money, but that can be replaced. You can't."

"Thanks, Father." Chad said still not looking at anybody. Troy looked at Chad and see that Chad was not speaking to his father directly.

"Your Majesty, I think there's something wrong with your son." Troy said.

"Why? What is it?" King Charlie asked.

"Ever since I found him near the ocean, all he's been talking about is some girl who rescued him and what she looked like and how she sang to him."

"She was so beautiful. What is her name and where does she live?" Chad said to himself.

"So?" Queen Yolanda said as she looked at him.

"I think he's getting sick." King Charlie looks at his son and notices the same thing. He soon gets an idea of what it could be.

"If that 'sickness' has anything to do with love, then I'm actually happy he's sick." King Charlie said. Chad may have just turned 21, but King Charlie thinks it's high time he get married. He himself got married to his first wife (Chad's mother) at 21, and he strongly believes Chad should follow in his footsteps.

"What?! Why, Your Majesty?" A stunned Troy said.

"You know Chad's our only son and the future ruler of our kingdom. He can't rule a kingdom properly without a wife beside him." Queen Yolanda added.

"But, your Majesty. Prince Chad's sick!" Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing from the leaders of Hansland. In any other case, both parents would be worried sick about Chad. In this case, they were actually happy.

"My wife's right! He's lovesick. My little man's in love, and finding that girl is his only cure."

"But sir, I thi-" Troy tried to say before he was cut off by Queen Yolanda.

"Troy, go tell Martha to fix him a bath and tell chef Zeke to fix him a meal. He smells really bad and I can tell he's hungry."

"But your Maj-" Troy pleaded one last time before he was cut off again.

"NOW, TROY!" Both King Charlie and Queen Yolanda shouted.

"Yes, your Majesties." Troy said before he finally left the room. Once Troy's shadow was gone, both the King and Queen cheered in joy over the news about their son.

"Our baby boy's in love, sweetheart! I want to know who the girl is so I can meet her and finally make her my daughter-in-law." King Charlie cheered in joy.

"I can't wait to see our grand babies." Queen Yolanda added before she kissed him.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**First of all, I am EXTREMELY SORRY for not updating this story like I should have. Please forgive me on that. I've been so stuck with school, not to mention that I was working really hard on this chapter for it to make some sense. I'm currently working on the next chapter (the "Under the sea" song) as well and I'm almost done with it.**

**I made the first part in this chapter (which came from the movie) a bit longer because I wanted the sisters to have a much larger part in the story than what was shown in the movie. So that's why they got more dialogue. In the second half, I wanted to create a scene that was about what had happened when Chad came back from the shipwreck & the entire castle was thrilled to have found him alive.**

**If there is anything you would like to see added in here, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!  
**


	10. Under The Sea

**Chapter 9: Under The Sea**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL" OR THE SONG "UNDER THE SEA". Alan Menken & the late Howard Ashman take the credit for "Under the Sea" (& all the songs from the movie "The Little Mermaid").  
**

* * *

Later the day, Kelsi couldn't stop thinking about what happened on the surface. She kept pacing back and forth on a small rock over how she must keep what just happened a secret.

"Okay. so far, so good. I don't think the king know-" Kelsi managed to get out before a small flower pedal flew on top of her face. She stops walking around and spits at it to move it off. "But, I really don't think something like this can stay a secret for long. It won't be easy, but I have to try." While this was roaming through her head, Taylor was laying on a rock above her playing with a flower.

"He loves me. He loves me not." Taylor says as she pulls off another pedal off the flower. Every time she got to 'he loves me', she smiled and giggled. Of course, she frowned when she got to 'he loves me not'. What girl wouldn't do that? But it was obvious that the 'he' she was referring to was Prince Chad. When she got to the last pedal on the flower, her brown eyes lit up.

"He loves me! Yeah, I knew it. I knew that he loved me!" Taylor started giggling even louder, irritating Kelsi making her swim up to Taylor's rock.

"Princess Taylor, stop talking crazy!"

"Wait a minute. I got to see him again tonight. Jason knows where he lives. I bet it's that big white castle near the ocean." Taylor got up from the rock and started to swim off. Kelsi quickly grabs a hold of Taylor's fins and pulls on them to get her to stop. But instead, it seemed like it was Taylor who was pulling Kelsi. A tiny crab like Kelsi was much smaller than a mermaid Taylor's size, not that Taylor was a big girl. In fact, she is one of the smallest mermaids for her age group in all of Pacifica.

"Taylor, please stop! Will you get your heads out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Kelsi protested as she was being tossed around by Taylor's fins. Her protests seemed to be falling on deaf ears as Taylor continued to ramble on about her plans for this evening.

"If that big white castle is his home, I'll swim up to it. I'll also bring Gabriella along so she can splash around to get Chad's attention and then we'll-"

"DOWN HERE IS YOUR HOME!" Kelsi yelled out which made Taylor stop dead in her tracks. She swam up to Taylor until she was facing right at her. "Now Taylor, listen to me. You might think the human world is amazing. But in reality, it's a big fat mess." Kelsi started to swim closer to Taylor and it made Taylor fall back down to her rock. "Now life under the sea? Well, it's much better than anything they got up there."

During Kelsi's rambling, Taylor starts to hear loud, Caribbean-style music being played. "Why do I hear music all of a sudden?" Taylor asks. As the music got louder, it also grabbed Kelsi's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that sound was coming from some of my friends. You stay right there and don't move off that rock." Kelsi said before she swam down to see Howard, Alan, and Samuel playing some music. Howard wrote the lyrics and Alan composed the music while Samuel was practicing the singing. Howard & Alan were the same Caucasian complexion as Kelsi; Samuel had the same complexion as Taylor. Kelsi knew them from musical school a long time ago.

"Hey, guys." Kelsi shouted.

"Hey, Kelsi!" The three crabs shouted at her.

"Long time, no see." Howard shouted as Kelsi swam towards them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're writing a new song." Howard said. "I think it will be a big hit one day."

"We're also putting some Calypso-style music to it. What are you doing here?" Alan asked.

"I have Princess Taylor with me." Kelsi pointed to the rock where Taylor was sitting at waiting for Kelsi to come back. She's obsessed with the human world. I want to make her realize that the sea world is much better. Can you help me out?"

"Why certainly, Kelsi." Samuel said. He cued Alan to start playing the music and Howard gave him the lyrics for him to sing.

_**The seaweed is always greener**_  
_** In somebody else's lake**_  
_** You dream about going up there**_  
_** But that is a big mistake**_

Taylor was looking at the surface, but Kelsi pulled on her chin and made her face the crab.

"How is it a big mistake?" Taylor asked. Kelsi shakes her head in disagreement with Taylor's comment.

"Princess Taylor, that's not true at all."Kelsi said.

"She's right." Samuel said before he resumed singing.

_**Just look at the world around you**_  
_** Right here on the ocean floor**_  
_** Such wonderful things surround you**_  
_** What more is you lookin' for?**_

Soon, a school of fish of all different colors came by and swam around Taylor. Taylor floated up in the water being surrounded by them.

_**Under the sea, under the sea**_  
_** Darlin' it's better down where it's wetter**_  
_** Take it from me.**_

Samuel pulled Taylor down to her old rock and sat her down.

_**Up on the shore they work all day**_  
_** Out in the sun they slave away**_  
_** While we devoting full time to floating**_  
_** Under the sea**_

Both crabs slid down Taylor's fin and flicked off of them. Kelsi swam to Howard who was playing the drums_**.**_

"You take the lyrics, Kelsi. Sing with me." Howard said handing her a spare sheet of lyrics for her to sing.

_**Down here all the fish is happy**_  
_** As off through the waves they roll**_

A large, smiling dolphin swims by and makes a couple of loops before leaving the area.

_** The fish on the land ain't happy**_  
_** They sad 'cause they in the bowl**_

Soon, a large bubble with a large fish floated towards Taylor.

"Oh, no. Poor little guy." Taylor said as she looked at the fish._**  
**_

_**But fish in the bowl is lucky**_  
_** They in for a worser fate**_  
_** One day when the boss get hungry**_

Kelsi pops the bubble where the fish in the bowl was in. The fat fish quickly flies down on top of the plate.

_**Guess who's gon'be on the plate**_

Taylor is lying on the rock playing with what she thinks is a flower. Soon, a small seahorse pops up from the ground and swims over to Ariel. A few more pop up and go towards her. At the same time, all the seahorses start to swim around her. They even started to tickle her, causing her to giggle.

_**Under the sea, under the sea**_  
_** Nobody beat us, fry us**_  
_** And eat us in fricassee**_

Kelsi walks over to an empty clam shell and throws a set of hooks into it's mouth.

_**We what the land folks loves to cook**_  
_** Under the sea we off the hook**_  
_** We got no troubles, like is the bubbles**_

Without warning, the clam spits out the hooks towards Kelsi's direction. She dodges the hooks as four snails behind her start to repeat 'under the sea' after her.

_**Under the sea, under the sea**_  
_** Under the sea, under the sea**_  
_** Since life is sweet here**_

Soon, more sea creatures from all around Pacifica start to show up and join the party. Even at her rock, Taylor was starting to have fun.

_** We got the beat here naturally**_  
_** Even the sturgeon and the ray**_  
_** They get the urge 'n' start to play**_

The sturgeon and the sting ray grab an instrument and start playing along with the band.

_**We got the spirit, you got to hear it**_  
_** Under the sea**_

All around the ocean floor, tons of sea creatures started playing various instruments. Every sea creature that Kelsi & Samuel mentioned, that sea creature did just that. Both of them took turns starting with Kelsi and the newt that was close to her._  
_

_**The newt play the flute**_  
_** The carp play the harp**_  
_** The plaice play the bass**_  
_** And they soundin' sharp**_  
_** The bass play the brass**_  
_** The chub play the tub**_  
_** The fluke is the duke of soul**_

"Yeah." The fluke said.

_**The ray he can play**_  
_** The lings on the strings**_  
_** The trout rockin' out**_  
_** The blackfish, she sings**_  
_** The smelt and the sprat**_  
_** They know where it's at**_  
_** And oh, that blowfish blow**_

The entire area turned into a large Caribbean-style party. Schools of fish were dancing with sea turtles, and starfish were dancing with clams. Everybody seemed to be having a good time. Minutes later, Gabriella came by and saw the large party that was going on in full bloom. She was in awe at how everyone there was having fun. At one point, a cha-cha-cha dancer caught her in her sash and shook her body behind Gabriella's back. When she broke free, Gabriella spotted Taylor on her rock. She swam up to Taylor and whispered something in her ear. Nobody could make out what she said, but it made Taylor very happy. Soon, she got off the rock and left the party following Gabriella. Kelsi had no clue that Taylor had left. She was too busy playing with her friends and having fun at the party. _**  
**_

_**Under the sea, under the sea**_  
_** Under the sea, under the sea**_  
_** When the sardine begin the beguine**_  
_** It's music to me**_

Kelsi scooted down on the ground and threw a clump of sand into the air, as if it was money.

_**What do they got, a lot of sand**_  
_** We got a hot crustacean band**_

_**Each little clam here**_  
_** Know how to jam here**_  
_** Under the sea**_  
_** Each little slug here**_  
_** Cutting a rug here**_  
_** Under the sea**_

Every sea creature was still dancing and having fun, unaware that Princess Taylor had left the area.

_**Each little snail here**_  
_** Know how to wail here**_  
_** That's why it's hotter**_  
_** Under the water**_  
_** Ya, we in luck here**_  
_** Down in the muck here**_  
_** Under the sea**_

As the last note ended, the entire party turned to Taylor's rock and were saddened to see that the rock had no Taylor on it.

"Taylor?" Kelsi asked. Everyone's smiles turned into frowns; Taylor had left the area. Where did she go? Nobody knows. There was nothing left to do except leave the area.

"See ya later, Kelsi." Samuel said as he left with the party. Howard and Alan also said their goodbyes to Kelsi as they followed Samuel. Once the crowd was gone, Kelsi swam to Taylor's rock and just sighed at the absence of Princess Taylor Ariel McKessie.

"Oh, great. Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the damn floor." Kelsi said to herself. Soon, she heard a loud distant voice call out her name.

"KELSI!" a distant voice yelled out. Kelsi turned to see who it was; she soon spotted the seahorse announcer Donny. He resumed talking when he was face-to-face with her.

"Kelsi, I've been looking all over for you. I have an urgent message from King Adonis."

"King Adonis?" Kelsi asked before Donny started to pull on her claws to drag her along.

"He wants to see you right away. It has something to do with Taylor." That was all he said before he left her.

"Uh oh! He knows!" Kelsi's biggest fear has just come true: King Adonis knows that Taylor's been to the surface again. She's now afraid of what will happen to her and especially Taylor.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 9. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**As for Kelsi's three friends, they were named after someone who played a huge part in making 'The Little Mermaid'. 'Howard' is named after the late music lyricist Howard Ashman who wrote the lyrics to the songs in the movie. 'Alan' is named after Alan Menken, the composer of the score in 'The Little Mermaid'. 'Samuel' is named after Samuel E. Wright who did the voice of 'Sebastian' in the movie.  
**

**I'm cranking out these chapters as fast as I can. I'm being slow as a turtle and I'm truly sorry for it. If there's anything you all want to see, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!  
**


	11. Kelsi's Big Mouth

**Chapter 10: Kelsi's Big Mouth**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

* * *

Back at Pacifica Castle, King Adonis was sitting on this throne in the Royal Throne room. He was staring at the flower his youngest daughter Taylor gave him this morning. He was so wrapped up with the fact that one of his little girls was in love. For him, it was about time since all of his daughters (ages 16-22) are old enough to get married. In Pacifica, the youngest age a mermaid can get married is sixteen; Taylor just turned 16 last November 13th. Although he had hoped for his oldest Tocarra to start the tradition of them getting married, he wouldn't mind it if one of his other daughters that started it, not even Taylor. All he cared about was that he was an honest, strong, good-hearted, and hard-working merman like himself.

"Let's see now. Oh, who's the lucky merman that stole my baby Taylor's heart? Where's my future son-in-law?" He kept saying to himself. While he was still dreaming about his 'future son-in-law', he felt a small figure coming into the room. He looked up and saw that it was Taylor's trusted guardian Kelsi. Kelsi peeked her head out from the side, hoping he wouldn't notice her. When he spotted her, he hid the flower behind his back.

"Ahem. Come here, Kelsi." King Adonis said. Kelsi came from behind the column and her whole body was now facing him.

"Do not overreact, Kelsi. Remain calm at all times." She said to herself before she walked over to the king's throne. Although she seemed in control on the outside, she was scared out on the inside. Her voice would show how scared she really was. When she made it to the front of his fins, she started to speak again.

"Yes?" she said in a high-pitched voice before she cleared her throat and started again. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Kelsi, I'm concerned about Taylor." Like any concerned parent, King Adonis wanted to know what was going on in his girls' lives especially Taylor's life. "Since you've been around her a lot recently, have you noticed she's been acting very weird lately?"

Kelsi knew the answer, but she didn't want to tell him. She tried to answer around his question. "Well, what do you mean weird?"

"Well all she does is moaning about things. She's also daydreaming & singing to herself. You're a female; you should know these things yourself." He pointed out to the small crab.

"Yes, sir. I am a female, but female crabs are different from female merpeople." Kelsi said.

"How? Don't females of all species go through the same thing?" King Adonis asked.

"Yes and no. For crabs, it's so hard to explain. It'll take me days to fully explain how female crabs like myself feel when it comes to things like this." Kelsi began to feel very uneasy about his question on how females of different species feel when it came to love. She was very hesitant on answering him completely but King Adonis kept asking away.

"My other daughters & I didn't notice this until early this morning. They all think it's love. I have a feeling about it, too." King Adonis stopped talking. He moved his eyes and looked down at Kelsi before he started speak again. "Is it, Kelsi?"

"Well, I mean..." Kelsi kept saying as she was trying to avoid the real reason Taylor was acting the way she is. Her heart started to beat faster than before. She was afraid of what will happen if her father knew about what happened this morning.

"Come here, Miss Kelsi." Adonis asked her to swim to the arm of his throne. When she landed on the arm, he resumed talking.

"I know you've been keeping something from me." King Adonis kept egging her on, practically begging her to tell him about Taylor.

"Keeping something?"

"About Taylor?" He was almost there, Kelsi thought. She was so nervous; her hard breathing was starting to show how nervous she truly was.

Kelsi's legs started to feel her legs shaking uncontrollably. She almost couldn't take it anymore. "Taylor?"

"In love? Hmmm?" Kelsi couldn't take it anymore. Sooner or later, he was going to find out about Taylor's crush and how displeased, better yet _pissed_ at who the crush was. Kelsi instantly snapped and did something that she will soon regret.

"I TRIED TO STOP HER, BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM ALL HUMANS. THEY ARE BAD! THEY ARE TROUBLE! THEY ONLY-" Kelsi yelled out before she was cut off by a now furious King Adonis. He heard the one thing that he didn't want to hear: humans.

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" A furious King Adonis said as Kelsi was now standing on his long gray beard.

"Uh, humans?" Kelsi giggled as she got off his beard. "I didn't say anything about humans? Who would say a thing about them?"

Just then, Adonis grabbed the small crab and pulled her closer to him. Kelsi then told him everything that happened when now and when he last talked to Taylor. Taylor doesn't know it, but she is REALLY going to get it now.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for it being so short, but I've been busy with so many things in my life. I just got down to Florida to start a new job for the summer and I'll be down here for at least three months. I don't know when I'll be able to get on a computer, but when I do I will crank out new chapters like crazy.**

**Back to the story: Who wants to kick Kelsi's butt for being a snitch? I would! BTW, Taylor's birthday in this story (****November 13th) is Monique Coleman's birthday in real life. As for her sister's ages, here's the breakdown: Tocarra is 22, Teresa is 21, Tanedra is 20, Tamika is 19, Thalia is 18, & Tiana is 17.**

**If there's anything you want to see added or removed, please let me know. I would LOVE the feedback!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	12. Taylor's Treasure

**Chapter 11: Taylor's Treasure**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY PRINCESSES (I mention this somewhere in here), "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".

* * *

**"Keep you eyes closed, Taylor. I don't want you to peek." The small brown and black fish said to her best mermaid friend.

"Why, Gabby? I want to see." Taylor asked as she was being dragged throughout the ocean by her friend.

"Because I said so." Gabriella firmly replied.

"Gabs, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?"

"You'll see, Taylor." Gabriella was always full of surprises. Most of the time, she would surprise Taylor with little things. But with this surprise, it was the biggest one she's ever done. She was sure Taylor would enjoy it. When the girls got there, Gabriella removed Taylor's blindfold with her mouth (as she no hands but fins).

"Now, open your eyes." Gabriella said. When Taylor opened her eyes, her eyes grew so wide that they could've popped out of her eye sockets. It was the birthday statue of Prince Chad Eric Danforth. Instantly, Taylor was in love.

"Oh, Gabriella. You're the best friend a mermaid could ever have." Taylor swims over to the newest addition to her collection. It wasn't the real Chad of course, but it was close enough for her at this time.

"OMG, It looks just like him. His hair, his mouth, and his gorgeous body! It even has his gorgeous eyes." Taylor giggled as she continued to admire the statue of her crush.

"You are REALLY in love with that statue, Taylor. I'm glad your happy." Gabriella said.

"Of course, Gabriella. If this had happened to you, you would do the same thing." Taylor said before she started to do some role-playing. 'Why Prince Chad, you want me to run away with you?' She said in a bubbly voice before going to sit beside the statue. She changed her voice to sound more like a man.

"'Why yes, Princess Taylor. I've never seen a more beautiful girl in my own kingdom. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. Come and live with me and we'll live happily ever after, just like in those Disney princess fairy tales.'"Gabriella started to laugh while Taylor was doing her voices. She was always good at doing different voices and accents.

Her voice goes back to a more feminine sound, but this time it was a sultry sound. "Oh, Prince Chad. This is all so, so sudden. Of course I'll go with you. I'll do anything to be with you."

Taylor couldn't believe it. The statue of her very handsome, very human crush Prince Chad Eric Danforth was in her secret collection cave. As much as she loved every single item from the human world that she's collected over the years, this statue was by far her most favorite piece and her most prized item in her collection. She felt like an 8-year-old girl giggling over a boy with cooties. Both girls continued to laugh and giggle until Taylor felt a strong presence enter her room. She turned around and in an instant became scared; that presence was her own father King Adonis.

"Daddy!" Adonis stared at his daughter in a calm yet firm stance. He was in the shadowy part of the room, but his brown eyes were clear as crystal. Kelsi was behind him, feeling just as frightened as Taylor. She was afraid of what the king will do to her this time. A frightened Gabriella quickly swan behind a knight's helmet in the back of the cave.

"Taylor Ariel McKessie, I've always considered myself a reasonable merman." Adonis said before he came out of the shadows and moved towards Taylor. "I rule my castle the same way I rule this kingdom: firm but fair."

"Daddy, lis-" Taylor tried to explain, but Adonis quickly cuts her off.

"I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed at all times." As Adonis was talking, Taylor swam backwards until she hits the statue with her back.

"But Dad, I-" Taylor tried to talk, but was again cut off.

"I heard that you rescued a human from drowning. Is that true?" Adonis asked. When Taylor didn't give a reply, he shouted at her. "IS IT?"

It shook Taylor a little bit, but she answered him. "Yes, Daddy. But I had to sa-"

"Don't you know that contact between both the human world and the mer world is STRICTLY forbidden. Your sisters know that, and our whole kingdom knows that."

"But he could've died." Taylor said. It was the first thing she got to say without him cutting her off.

"Oh, who cares? That's one less of those devils we have to worry about." He blew off Taylor's excuse, which irritated her a little bit.

"You don't even know him." Taylor said as if she was defending him.

"And you do?"

"No, Daddy."

"I didn't think so. And besides, I don't have to know him. They're all the same. They're spineless, savage, harpooning, fish eaters. They have no feelings to anything-" While he was going off on how he hated humans, Taylor would say something that would send him over the edge.

"DADDY, I LOVE HIM!"

"No, you didn't." King Adonis was mad. Actually, he was more than mad. He was FURIOUS! King Adonis couldn't believe that his youngest daughter, Princess Taylor Ariel McKessie, was in love with a human. It didn't matter if he was a prince or not. The fact that his man was a human made his blood boil.

"I know you did NOT just say that you loved him. Have you lost your damn mind, girl?"

"I don't care what you think." She said to herself. Taylor wasn't going to let him change how she felt about Chad, even though he was a human.

"HE IS A HUMAN! YOU ARE A MERMAID!" Adonis shouted.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!" Taylor shouts back at her father.

"Taylor Ariel McKessie, I WILL get this message through to you." King Adonis said before his Triton turned into a bright yellow. "And if this is what I have to do, so be it."

Within a nanosecond, Adonis aims his Triton towards an item in Taylor's room, destroying it. Taylor saw was he was trying to do and looks in horror as her collection was being destroyed, all because she loved a human.

"Daddy, no. Please don't, Daddy." Taylor says as she watches her father destroy more of her objects. More items get destroyed by King Adonis, from her paintings and jewelry to her silverware and bottle openers. "Don't, please stop. Daddy, stop!" Taylor continues to beg for her father to stop, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. The more she pleaded, the faster he swung his Triton and the faster her collection was being destroyed. Soon, the only thing that was left was the statue of Prince Chad. "DADDY, NO!" Taylor swam up to him and pleaded one last time, but it was too late. With all of his strength, King Adonis blasted his Triton at the statue and shattered it to pieces.

With her entire collection of human objects now gone and irreplaceable, Taylor falls to the floor and begins to cry. Immediately feeling guilty over what he had done, King Adonis hung his head to the ground and exited Taylor's room. Once his shadow was gone, Kelsi slowly walked up to Taylor and tried to apologize to her.

"Taylor, I'm real-" Kelsi said before Taylor interrupted her.

"Just leave me alone, Kelsi." It was all she said to her. Kelsi started to tear up herself before she walked out of the room. Gabriella didn't say anything; she quickly followed Kelsi out of the room so Taylor can be by herself. As Taylor continued to cry, two mysterious figures who saw the whole thing whispered to each other 'let's go' before they left their corner to go near Taylor. They were about to make an offer... a very special offer that Taylor just couldn't refuse.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 11. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Who else was sad to read about Taylor's stuff being destroyed? Who are those two 'figures' that want to make Taylor an offer?**

**If there's anything you want to see added, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	13. An Offer She Can't Refuse

**Chapter 12: An Offer She Can't Refuse**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

* * *

Gone: the only word that was racing through Taylor's head at the moment. Everything she had worked for, all of those years spent collecting as many pieces about the world she fantasized; it was all gone. All because she fell in love with a human. As much as she was angry with her father over destroying her collection, she was more angry at Kelsi. She knew that it was Kelsi who had told her father about this place. She never told her sisters about this place; Gabriella would never sell her out like that. At that moment, Taylor hated Kelsi more than any other creature in all of Pacifica. She would never forgive Kelsi for this & she was pretty sure Kelsi knows this herself.

In the middle of her sobbing moment, she felt two mysterious figures floating above her. When they started talking, Taylor stopped crying. She felt scared knowing that she wasn't alone in her cave even after kicking Kelsi & Gabriella out.

"Poor child. What a poor, sweet child." the first figure said. Taylor looked up and saw the figure was a yellow-colored eel with short yellow hair and blue eyes. It also had a clam shell on top of it's head like a hat.

"She has a very serious problem. If only there was something we could do, brother." The second figure said. Taylor turned her head and saw the figure, like the first one, was also yellow with blond hair. But unlike the first one, the second one had much longer yellow hair and it had some brown spots in it. It also had brown eyes as opposed to the first one's blue. It also had a clam attached to the side of it's head.

"But there is something, sister." The male eel said swimming towards the female eel.

"Who are you two?" Taylor asked. She's never seen either of them before. She quickly noticed that both eels looked alike (don't all eels look alike) and she thought they were some sort of twins. They weren't on her father's list of creatures that were banned from Pacifica. So far, the only name on that list was the Sea Witch Darbus. But with the way they looked, they could be on there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We've never given you our names. My name is Ryan. The first eel introduced himself before moving his head to acknowledge the other eel. "And this is my twin sister Sharpay."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Sharpay asked the chocolate mermaid.

"My name is Taylor. Princess Taylor Ariel McKessie to be exact."

"Taylor. What a beautiful name, especially for a beautiful girl." Ryan said.

"Thank you. Why are you here?" Taylor said, starting to get scared. Both twins noticed the mermaid beneath them tensing up.

"Oh, don't be frightened by us, sweetie. We're here because we know all about you. We know your secrets, your fantasies, & your dreams. We're also here to tell you about someone we represent. This person can help you in so many ways." Ryan tried to calm Taylor down.

"This person we represent can make all of your dreams & fantasies come true." Sharpay said before she and Ryan swam closely around Taylor. Taylor moved her arms to try to get the eels off of her. Once they left her, both eels swam together and onto each other's embrace with Sharpay in front of her brother.

They said in unison, "Just imagine, Taylor. You and your prince. Princess Taylor and Prince Chad: Together forever."

Taylor wasn't sure of what they were talking about. How do they even know all of this about her? How do they know about Prince Chad? How the hell did even know she had fantasies of being with him? This was getting her very confused. "I don't understand what you're saying."

Ryan gets from behind Sharpay to go back towards Taylor's face. "If you want your dreams to come true, you must to see Darbus."

"Darbus? Isn't she the sea witch? If she is, then I don't want any-." Taylor said offending them. Sharpay quickly cuts her off.

"Oh, God no! She's nothing like that. She's changed over years since her exile from Pacifica. Please just let us explain what she does. Don't be su quick to judge her or us.."

"Fine. I apologize. Go on." Taylor said before Ryan resumed talking.

"Thank you, sis. Anyway, Darbus has great and unlimited powers. She can turn any fantasy into a reality. Darbus is the only creature in all of Pacifica that can make all of your dreams come true."

"But only if you let her." Sharpay pointed out. "You don't let her, your dreams will only stay that as such: a dream."

Taylor thought about it for a little bit. This sounded like a great deal for her. A chance for her to get Prince Chad and be happy together forever; she would be a fool not to take it. However, she also thought about Prince Chad not liking her and all of it was for nothing. Not only that, the two eels looked like a crooked businessman (& woman in Sharpay's case) who would throw out any BS just to get a sell. To her, the risk weighted more than the reward and she wasn't willing to take it.

"I'd love to, but I can't. That's impossible for me. I can't do it. I won't go." Taylor said to herself hoping that neither of them heard her. But, they did hear what she said.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sharpay asked.

"NO! I WON'T GO! Get out of my room and leave me alone!" Taylor yelled back at them before she lied her head back down on the rock.

"Okay, as you wish." Ryan said before he and Sharpay started to leave her cave.

"After all, it was only a suggestion." Sharpay said before she kicked a piece of what was part of the statue of Prince Chad towards Taylor. Taylor heard it fall to her side and she picked up the piece. The piece was Prince Chad's face. It was so beautiful and flawless; just as much as the actual human it was modeled after. After looking at it for a few seconds and realizing she could lose Prince Chad forever, she changed her mind. Although the risk was greater, it was a risk worth taking.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Ryan and Sharpay said together. Only one thing was racing through their minds: We got her.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Taylor's secret room Gabriella and Kelsi continue to cry over what happened with Taylor's collection. Kelsi now regrets ever telling her father about going to the surface.

"Poor Taylor. She's spent years on her collection and now it's destroyed." Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry for telling him, Gabs. I didn't mean it. It was a big mistake and I wish I could take it back."

As both girls were still talking, they felt three large figures floating above them. They looked up and recognized two eels and a mermaid. They didn't know who the eels were, but they knew the mermaid by her body. It was Taylor.

"Taylor!" Gabriella yelled out.

"Taylor, wait!" Kelsi said as she swam up to the trio. "Where are you going with this mess?"

"I'm going to see Darbus. Move out of my way." Taylor said as she passed her by. Once Kelsi heard the name 'Darbus', her eyes widened. She swam and grabbed Taylor's fins trying to pull her back.

"WAIT! Taylor, no! She's a demon! She's a mons-" Kelsi tried to plead with Taylor before she was cut off and pushed to the side by her.

"I don't care if you go tell my father, Kelsi. This is all your fault anyway!" She angrily snapped at her before she swam off with Ryan and Sharpay. After Taylor fled the area, Kelsi realized she made a big mistake in telling her father. She knew she made a big mess and she needed to fix it before things would get worse for her and, especially, Taylor.

"But, I? Come on, Gabby!" Kelsi said to her before they swam off to follow Taylor. They were going to make sure Taylor would forgive Kelsi and get her to change her mind before it was too late.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 12. I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for not being on top of this like I should. To all that've been reading & reviewing this: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Your reviews mean alot to me. If there is anything you all would like to see, please let me know.**

**Announcement: EndlessDreamer1024 (one of my favorite writers on this site) is no longer going to write on this website. Last week, she took off just about all of her stories on here. Earlier this year, I adopted one of the ones she was currently working on called **_Intertwined_**. It was a M-rated Traylor story and I told her I'm going to finish it for her and I will dedicate it to her as well. I still don't know what I'm going to do with it or when I'm goint to start posting it. What I DO know is that it will still be a Traylor and it will (most likely) still be rated M. Please be on the lookout for it.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	14. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Chapter 13: Poor Unfortunate Souls**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

* * *

After a very long swim, Taylor arrives at Darbus' chamber with Ryan & Sharpay. She starts to get scared and is unsure of continuing on. But both eels assured her that this was the right thing to do.

"This way, princess." Ryan & Sharpay said in unison. With that, Taylor slowly but surely follows them inside. Once inside, she is horrified by what she saw. There were sea polyps all over the floor of the chamber; all of them had eyes and even some hair. Taylor had no idea that these polyps were actually merpeople. Out of nowhere, one of the polyps latches onto Taylor's arm and tries to pull her down. She struggles to get it off of her and when she does, more of them try to come towards her.

"Come in. Come in, my child. I won't harm you." A creepy voice said from a distance. Taylor knew that that voice could belong to only one creature; it belonged to Darbus the Evil Sea Witch of Pacifica.

"Hello?" Taylor asked as Darbus came out of her shell.

"Hello yourself, Princess. My full name is Ursula Alyson Darbus, but my friends call me Darbus. By the way, you shouldn't lurk in doorways like you did. It's very rude. Some people might even question your upbringing." Darbus comes out of her shell and swims to her mirror before continuing. "I used to be the ruler of all of Pacifica. Crime was low & safety was high. Times were really good during my days as ruler."

Taylor shook her head in disbelief; she knew that what the witch said wasn't true at all. "That's not true; it's all one big lie. You treated the mer race like second-class citizens and tried to put them in extinction. If it weren't for my father overthrowing you from your reign of terror, Pacifica would still be in a desolated state."

"Who told you that?"

"My father told me, and he also said you were a real monster. From the looks of things, he was right. I made the mistake in coming here. I'm leaving." Taylor decides to leave but the next thing Darbus said made her change her mind.

"If you swim out of this room, you can forget about having your human." Darbus shouted out as Taylor was leaving. It stopped Taylor dead in her tracks.

"Human? What are you talking about?" Taylor said as she turned to face her but still didn't move towards her.

"Don't think I don't know, little princess. I know all about your human; that's why you're here. Trust me, I know all about love and crushes. I'm a female and I used to be 16, too. Now, if you leave I won't help you at all. But if you stay, I will help you win the man of your dreams. What do you say?"

"I'll stay." Taylor said as she swam back to Darbus.

"Good girl. Now back to what I was saying. You came here because of a 'thing' for a human. From what I hear, he's also a prince. Is that true?" Darbus asked as she moved to her mirror and put on her make-up. Even if she puts on tons of it, Darbus would still turn out ugly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well prince or not, I don't blame you on your choice. He is GORGEOUS! Any girl would be lucky to have that 'catch'. The problem is that he's a human and you're-" she looks at Taylor and points out her fins before resuming. "not a human. Well, angelfish, there is only one solution to your problem. That solution is for you to become a human yourself."

"Can you do that?" Taylor asked.

"My dear sweet child, that's what I do. It's what I live for. It's also how I pay my bills around here. I help unfortunate merfolk, like your pretty little self. Poor souls with nowhere else to turn to."

_**I admit that in the past **_  
_**I've been a nasty**_  
_**They weren't kidding when **_  
_**they called me, well, a witch**_  
_**But you'll find that nowadays**_  
_**I've mended all my ways**_  
_**Repented, seen the light, **_  
_**And made a switch**_

"True, yes." Darbus said before she resumed singing and swam to her magic pot.

_**And I fortunately know a little magic**_  
_**It's a talent that **_  
_**I always have possessed**_  
_**And here lately, please don't laugh**_  
_**I use it on behalf**_  
_**Of the miserable **_  
_**lonely**_  
_**And depressed**_

"Flat out losers." Darbus whispered to a laughing Ryan & Sharpay. As she said that, two mer people popped up on her pot. One was a fat, ugly woman with short curly hair; the other was a wimpy svelte man with hair down to his shoulders.

_**Poor Unfortunate Souls,**_  
_**In pain, in need**_  
_**This one longing to be thinner**_  
_**That one wants to get the girl**_  
_**And do I help them? **_  
_**Yes indeed!**_

With the snap of her fingers, the two examples turn into what they wished for. The fat girl was finally thin, and the lanky is now a gorgeous hunk. They immediately swam into each other's arms and they embraced.

_**Those Poor Unfortunate Souls,**_  
_**So sad**_  
_**So true**_

In the middle of her singing, Kelsi and Gabriella swim to the entrance. They, as was Taylor before them, were just as terrified over the sea polyps that covered the floor in the lair.

"We must get Taylor out of here as quickly as possible." Kelsi quietly says. When they spot Taylor with the Sea Witch, they hide behind a wall hoping that the two eels wouldn't spot her. They watch as Darbus tries to lure Taylor in.

_**They come flocking to my cauldron**_  
_**Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!"**_  
_**And I help them? **_  
_**Yes, I do**_

Like all things in life, not everything great is free. The sea witch's services, like others like hers, come at a price. The two figures stop hugging each other and turn to face her.

_**Now it's happened once or twice**_  
_**Someone couldn't pay the price**_  
_**And I'm afraid I had **_  
_**To rake 'em 'Cross the coals**_

The two examples shook their heads to stop Darbus from changing her mind. But with a snap of her fingers, the two examples quickly turned into sea polyps. Both look exactly like the sea polyps from the entrance room.

_**Yes, I've had the odd complaint**_  
_**But on the whole I've been a saint**_  
_**To those Poor Unfortunate Souls**_

As Darbus sang out the last note, the sea polyps sank down trying to hide from her shadow. Darbus soon grabs Taylor's arm and resumes talking. "Alright, now. Here's the deal. I'm going to make a potion that'll turn you into a human for three days. And only three days. Understand so far?"

"Yes." Taylor answered.

"Good. I hope you're taking notes in your head because this part is also important." Darbus says before she sets Taylor down in front of her magic pot. "Before the sunsets on day three, you have to get your Prince 'Charming' to fall in love with you. That means he has to kiss you and it can't be just any kiss. No kiss on the cheek or forehead will do. It must be on the lips & it's the kiss of true love. Got it so far?" Everything Darbus explained to Taylor was being shown inside the pot.

"Yes."

"Good. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on day three, you'll remain human permanently. But if you fail to kiss him or it's not the kiss of true love, then you turn back into a mermaid and" the pot shuts closed and her voice becomes darker before resuming. "You become my property forever."

"Don't do it, Taylor. It's not worth-" Kelsi whispers hoping she & Gabriella won't be noticed. But Ryan and Sharpay heard them and silenced the two with their tails.

"Do we have a deal?" Darbus asks as she grabbed Taylor's face, foring Taylor to look at her.

"If I become human for good, I won't be with my father or sisters again." Taylor said. "Is that what you're saying?"

"That's right, princess. But look on the bright side. You'll have your dream man." Darbus smirks at her. "No one ever said life was full of easy choices, sweetheart." As Darbus continued to laugh, Taylor started to feel uneasy about the situation again.

"Oh, wait. There is one more thing. We've never discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing in this world."

"But I didn't bring any money wi-" Taylor said before one of Darbus' tentacles covered her mouth.

"It's not money I want, not that it's an object to you. I'm not even asking for a lot. It's really something you won't even miss. All I want from you is..." One of Darbus' tentacles grabs Taylor's face and turns her head to face her. "your voice."

"My voice?" Taylor asked. Those two words she said sounded so frightening to Taylor; she couldn't believe it. All she was thinking was 'Is Darbus really serious? I could win my dream man if I only gave her my voice? It's been my most prized possession, that and my collection before Kelsi's mouth destroyed it. She didn't even want any money or even blood; just my voice. This sounded too good (and scary) to even be true.'

"That's right, princess. You won't talk, sing, scream, or anything. You'll be mute these next three days." Darbus explained.

"But without my voice, how am I going to communicate with him, or anybody really?"

"Well, sweetheart. That's easy." Darbus said before she resumed singing.

_**You'll have your looks!**_  
_**Your pretty face!**_  
_**And don't underestimate **_  
_**The importance of **_  
_**Body language!**_

As she continued to sing, Darbus walked up to her medicine cabinet and grabbed all sorts of bottles. Each bottle contained a different type of potion. She didn't care what she grabbed; she just took them for no reason at all.

_**The men up there don't **_  
_**Like a lot of blabber**_  
_**They think a girl who **_  
_**Gossips is a bore.**_  
_**Yes, on land it's much preferred**_  
_**For ladies not to say a word**_  
_**And after all, dear**_  
_**What is idle prattle for?**_

Soon, Darbus threw all of the bottles from her hand behind her. They float in the water and head towards her large pot and to Taylor before they fell straight into the pot. All the ingredients start to mix on their own.

_**Come on **_  
_**They're not all that **_  
_**Impressed with conversation**_  
_**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**_  
_**But they dote and swoon and fawn**_  
_**On a lady who's withdrawn**_  
_**It's she who holds her **_  
_**Tongue who gets her man**_

While the original mixture was still mixing, she swims towards the pot and grabs a tongue from a small pot above her and Taylor. She throws it into the concoction, causing the mixture inside the pot to explode.

_**Come on you poor unfortunate soul!**_  
_**Go ahead! **_  
_**Make your choice!**_  
_**I'm a very busy woman **_  
_**And I haven't got all day**_  
_**It won't cost much**_  
_**Just your voice**_

At this point, she wasn't just singing. She was practically screaming her song. A picture of Prince Chad come

**_You poor unfortunate soul_**  
**_Its sad, but true_**  
**_If you want to cross a bridge _**  
**_My sweet you've got to pay the toll_**  
**_Take a gulp and take a breath _**  
**_Go ahead and sign the scroll_**

A scroll pops up from behind Taylor, with a pin attached to it. The scroll was a contract explained everything Darbus told her. From the no talking for three days to becoming Darbus' property if she didn't kiss Prince Chad, it was all in there. This was Taylor's last chance to change her mind about the whole thing. If she signed it, she would lose her voice for three days. If she didn't sign it, she would lose Prince Chad forever. Either way, Taylor knew this decision will change her life forever.

"Ryan & Sharpay, I now got her y'all." Darbus winks at her eels before she finishes her song.

_**The boss is on a roll!**_  
_**You poor, unfortunate soul!**_

When Darbus sang out the last note, Taylor grabbed the pen and thought about it for a few seconds.

"TAYLOR, NO!" Kelsi shouted out loud, but it fell on deaf ears as Taylor closed her eyes and signed her name on it. When she was done, the contract disappeared into Darbus' hands. The sale was complete and Darbus started to create a new spell in her pot. Winds were gushing all around the room and thunder and lightening could be heard as Darbus began chanting her spell.

_**Beluga, Saruga**_  
_**Come winds of the Caspian Sea**_  
_**Larenxes, Glacitus**_  
_**And max laryngitus**_  
_**La voce to me!**_

"Now sing!" Darbus demanded.

Taylor begin singing. When she starts singing, her voice box becomes visible in a yellow glow. Darbus smiles as she sees the voice box she needs to steal.

"KEEP SINGING!" Darbus urges her to do. As Taylor continues to sing, two large ghostly hands come up from behind Darbus and head towards Taylor. When they got there, the right ghostly hand goes down Taylor's throat and grabs her voice box. When the hand comes out of her throat with the voice box in hand, the voice continues to sing. Taylor looks in horror and grabs her empty throat as she watches her voice go inside Darbus' necklace. Darbus smiles a large, evil grin as Taylor's voice enters her shell necklace.

Immediately, Taylor is swamped into a bubble. Darbus, Ryan, & Sharpay laugh as Taylor twists and turns inside the bubble. Kelsi and Gabriella cover their eyes and refused to watch what was happening to their princess. After a short period of time, she turns into a human. What was once her fins are now legs. They were short, but muscular and slim as well. When the bubble bursts, she is now naked from the waist down. The only thing she had on was her purple shell bra.

As Taylor struggles to breathe, Kelsi & Gabriella swim in the lair and grab Taylor. The girls left the area while Darbus and her pet eels continued to laugh. They swam as fast as they could to take her to the surface. When they finally reached the surface, Taylor took a big breath out before going back into the water. Kelsi and Gabriella soon come up as they swim to the surface. Taylor's life as a human has just begun and she has three days to win her prince or she'll be Darbus' forever.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it. This has been the longest chapter I've done on this story. **

**Now that Taylor is a human, let's see if she'll fulfill her dreams of kissing Chad and becoming a human permanently. Be on the lookout for what's going to happen in the next three days. ****From this moment on, all of Taylor's thoughts will be in **_italics _**until she gets her voice back.**

**Also, if there's anything you would like to see, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	15. She's Got Legs, You Idiot!

**Chapter 14: She's Got Legs!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

**A/N: **_Italics _**are Taylor's thoughts. Since she won't speak for the next few chapters, this is how it's going to be until she gets her voice back.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at the ocean. The waters were calm and looked very peaceful. Peaceful and calm... except in the small area where a crab, a fish, & a human were moving around. As soon as the trio Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella made it to some nearby rocks, they try to regain their energy.

"Oh, my God." Gabriella breathed out. "I'm so tired."

"We finally made it...to the surface." Kelsi said before her six legs gave in and she fell on top of the rock.

_"Oh, man. My head hurts so much right now." _Taylor thought as she pushed her long black hair out of her face. She turned to her front and saw not one green fin, but two knees. _"Wait a minute. What are these? Where's my fin?" _She thought for a few seconds, but then it hit her. She didn't have her long green fin were milk chocolate brown just like her complexion. "_If these are what I think they are, then that means..."_ Taylor lifts one of her knees from out of the water and stares at the foot that's in the air..

_"Oh, my God! I have LEGS! I finally have legs. YAY!"_ Taylor thought as she wiggled her new feet in the air. She covers her face and begins to cry over the joy of having legs for the first time ever. She's finally a human. _"I'M FINALLY HUMAN! I'M FINALLY HUMAN!"_

"Oh, I see. So you've finally discovered you're a human now. Good job, Princess Taylor." Kelsi said in a flat, uninterested voice. After she said that, a tiny-brained bird friend of theirs flies into the area. It was their friend Jason.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in." Jason laughs as he flew in and lands on Taylor's leg. "Oh, my God. Look at you, sweetie. There must be something different. Don't tell me, but is it your hair? Have you been using the dinglehopper on your hair?" Jason asked.

_"Nope."_ Taylor shook her head as she started to blush at his comment.

"It's not? Then is it new seashell bra?" Jason asked again only to find Taylor shake her head again. "It's not?"

_"No, silly. Keep guessing."_

"So, it's not a seashell bra. I have to admit it, Gabby & Kelsi. I can't think of what it is that's different on her. I know it's not her hair or her bra, but if I stand here for a bit lon-" As Jason kept rambling over what was different on Taylor, Kelsi got tired of it and just shouted out the answer to him.

"SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Kelsi shouted. It startled Jason so much he flew off Taylor's leg and moved to the rock beside Gabriella.

"Whoa, really?" Jason asks.

"Yes, really! Taylor traded her voice to the sea witch Darbus and got legs out of it. Jesus, you are stupid!" Kelsi practically shouted out to him.

"Oh, I knew that." Jason said as Taylor was getting out of the water and trying to stand up.

_"Okay, let's try this walking thing these humans do."_ Taylor tries to stand up on her new legs. She wobbles for a few seconds before gets her balance.

"Now that Taylor is a human, she has to make the Prince Chad guy fall in love with her and he has to kiss her." Gabriella points out while Taylor tries to walk around the area.

"And she only has three days to do it." Kelsi says before Taylor loses her balance and falls into the ocean, splashing all three creatures around her. The water didn't affect Gabriella & Kelsi, but it made Jason's feathers wet. When Taylor emerges from the water, a long piece of seaweed gets stuck in her hair.

_"Well, I guess I need to practice this walking thing some more."_

As Kelsi looked at Taylor, she was in utter shock over what has happened to her. She begins to go crazy and throws a tantrum over what she's seeing. "Just look at her! On legs, on HUMAN legs! My nerves are shocked! This is terrible. I know what her father & sisters are gonna say. They'll kill themselves a crab thanks to all of this." Fed up with it all, Kelsi starts to head back into the ocean. Taylor stands up out of the ocean again and spots Kelsi heading back into the water and continuing to talk to herself.

_"Take this out of my hair and- hey, where's Kelsi going?"_

"I'm gonna march myself straight home right now just like I should've done the minute you went with those two freaks-" As Kelsi continued to ramble, Taylor picks her up into her hands and starts to object into her going back into the ocean to tell her father. Taylor knew that she would really get it if he found out she went to the sea witch Darbus.

_"Wait, please don't do that. I beg of you. Don't go tell my father." _Taylor shakes her head at Kelsi, but Kelsi doesn't even look at her.

"Don't you dare shake your head at me, young lady." Kelsi firmly tells Taylor pointing her claw at her. She soon gets an idea that, she hoped, would get Taylor back to normal. "But wait, I think we still have time. If we can Darbus to give you back your voice, you can go home and be a normal mermaid and then-"

_"Please, Kelsi?" _Taylor becomes sad over what Kelsi was saying. She didn't want to go back, especially since she's come this far to get Prince Chad. She started this journey; she was determined to finish the whole damn thing. Right now she can't even convince Kelsi, who was completely dead set on taking her back to Pacifica, to change her mind. But when she saw Taylor's sad look on her face, she started to have second doubts.

"And then you'll be a miserable mermaid for the rest of your life." Even though she wanted to go back to turn Taylor back into a mermaid, Kelsi realizes that by doing so it would only make herself happy. Not only that, Taylor would NEVER forgive her; she already hates her for going to her father about her human collection. Kelsi owes Taylor big time for everything she's done to her. So, she changes her mind about going back and decides to stay and help Taylor. "Alright, fine then. I'll stay and I'll try to help you find that prince of yours."

_"Really? Oh, thank you, Kelsi." _Taylor kisses her on her cheek before setting her down on a nearby rock.

"I have to be the softest crab in all of Pacifica." Kelsi said to herself before Jason opened his beak to speak.

"Okay, Taylor. If you want to pass off as human, the first thing you have to do is dress like a human. Let's see what we have here." With the few brain cells in his small head that still work, what will Jason make her wear?

* * *

**There goes Chapter 14. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry that it took this long to release a new one, but thanks to work it's going to be really difficult for me to do so. **

**In the next chapter, Chad & Taylor will OFFICIALLY meet! Will Chad recognize her and see that she's the girl he's been looking for? Or will he be brokenhearted when he learns she can't even talk?**

**PLEASE REPLY! If there's anything you would like to see added or removed, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	16. Chad & Taylor Officially Meet

**Chapter 15: Chad & Taylor Meet Again**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

**A/N: **_Italics_** are Taylor's thoughts. She can't speak, remember? Of course, Chad doesn't know that. But he will in this chapter.**

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the other side of the beach,**_

Throughout the entire morning, Chad was walking around playing hs flute and playing catch the ball with his loyal pet collie Zac. Even while he was playing with his dog, he couldn't keep his mind off the girl that saved his life.

"That voice; it was so beautiful. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Zac. Where is she?" As Chad continued to think about the girl that saved his life, his mind began to wonder back on when he had a conversation with Troy.

**_***Flashback***_**

**_Once he got back into his room, Chad took off his shirt and fell on back on his king-sized bed. His mind was still on that mysterious girl that saved his life. He would make a huge sigh every time he thought about her, which was about every 30 seconds. He was head over heels in love and he doesn't even know her name. This love sickness was starting to make Troy, who followed him back to his room, sick of hearing it._**

**_"For Christ sakes, Prince Chad. Stop thinking about that girl." Troy yelled out in an annoyed tone before he sat down onto Chad's bed._**

**_"I can't, man." Chad replied._**

**_"Why can't you? Especially when there are PLENTY of fine young women in this very kingdom that would LOVE to be your wife." Troy said trying to talk some sense into his lovesick best friend. _**

**_"I've never felt this way about a girl before. I know about all the girls in the kingdom, and they're not ugly. But, I've seen all of those types before. It's nothing new. This particular girl is special. A rare 'diamond-in-the-ruff' kind of girl." _**

**_"Please, man. Get a hold of yourself. No girl saved your life. You floated onto the shore after on some debris from the ship. It's not like that girl is real." Troy scoffed, hoping Chad wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately, he did hear Troy._**

**_"TROY!" Chad shouted as he sat up on his bed. "SHE IS REAL! She saved my life, and she even sang to me! I only got a glimpse of her face before you and Zac came by and found me. When I realized where I was, she was gone. That girl was real, I'm going to find that girl, and I'm gonna prove you wrong."_**

**_"Whatever, man. I don't care what spell you placed on your parents to think you're in love. I still think you're delusional about this 'girl'." Troy said putting his fingers in quotation marks. Realizing that there was nothing he could do to change his lovesick friend's mind, Troy decides to leave his room._**

**_"I'm going to leave you in your room so you can get some rest." Troy said before he got off Chad's bed and left the room. After Troy closed the doors behind him, Chad resumed talking to himself._**

**_"I'm gonna find that girl. I'm gonna prove you wrong, Troy. When I find her, I'm going to marry her."_**

**_***End Flashback***_**

"I will find that girl. I'll prove Troy wrong and find that girl. And when I do find her, I'm going to marry her." He said to himself while he thought about that conversation.

Out of nowhere, Zac started to smell something. He picked up a strong scent of something familiar. Something he liked; it made him feel really happy. When he realizes what the smell was, Zac ran back to his master and started to jump and bark at him.

"Zac? What is it?" Chad asked before Zac left and ran in the other direction. Chad started to run after him. "ZAC, WAIT!"

* * *

"DAMN! You look great, kid. Beautiful! You look A-M-A-Z-I-N-E!" Jason shouted as he wolf-whistled at the same time. He was pleased at his work on Taylor's 1st outfit as a human: a ripped-up, dirty, old sheet from the wretched _Wildcat_ ship.

_"Ooh, I look GOOD! I know Chad's gonna want to kiss me after he sees me in this!"_ Taylor thought. As Taylor admired her 'look' from her reflection in the water, Kelsi and Gabriella looked at each other with a confused look.

"Is that how humans _really_ dress?" Gabriella whispered to Kelsi.

"I don't know." Kelsi shrugged. "But keep in mind, look at who dressed Taylor." She pointed one of her claws at Jason letting Gabriella knew who she was talking about.

As soon as she said that, the foursome heard a loud bark coming from out of nowhere. All four of them turned their heads and saw a large, furry, four-legged dog barking and running towards them. Gabriella screamed and ducked underwater to avoid being seen. Jason flew off the rock and away from the dog. Kelsi ran as fast as she could into Taylor's sheet.

_"Aaahh. He's trying to attack me."_ Taylor ran to a nearby rock and ran circles around it to avoid the dog. She climbed on it before the dog started to lick Taylor's face. _"That lick. Wait a minute. Don't I remember this animal from somewhere?" _She started to smile as the dog continued to lick her. Taylor soon realized the dog didn't want to hurt her. He actually liked her and just wanted to play with her. During the licking, Taylor realizes who the animal was. _"Hey, I remember you. You're the dog from the ship. Then that means you belong to-"_ When she heard a familiar male voice from nearby, the dog stopped licking Taylor's face and ran back to him. She looks up and saw who the dog's owner was and a huge grin started to form on her face.

_"OMG, there he is. He's so beautiful. My Prince Chad." _

"Zac? Hey, boy!" Zac was jumping up and down and barking to Chad as if he was trying to get his attention. Chad tries to calm the dog down. "Be quiet, Zac. What's wrong with you?" Chad asks Zac before he looks up and sees a woman sitting on a rock. She was trying to fix her hair for the gentleman in front of her.

_"He's more gorgeous than ever before. Taylor, don't mess this up. This is your one and only chance."_

"Oh, I see. She is a pretty girl." He said to himself as he pushed Zac's head towards the ground and got closer to her. "Are you okay, ma'am? I'm sorry if this big guy scared you. He's really harmless. He won't-" He stopped talking when he notices her staring at him.

_"Hi, cutie." _Taylor stares into this Chad's eyes. She knows who he is and couldn't help it if her smile was stretched from ear to ear. He was gorgeous; good genes definitely ran deep in his family.

"You look very familiar to me. I can't point out where, though." Chad asked as he tried to study Taylor's face. A feeling started to come to him. He felt like he's seen this girl before, but couldn't exactly point out where or when he's seen her. He decided to jump ahead and ask her. "Have we met before?"

Taylor nods her head yes. _"Yes, we have met before. Please kiss me right now."_

"We have?" Chad got very excited that she nodded yes. "I knew it. You're the one that I've been looking for. I knew you were real all along." He got closer and grabbed a hold of Taylor's hands. The next question he would ask would soon break his heart. "What's you're name?"

_"_**_Taylor._**_" _She mouthed out. Chad couldn't hear her.

"What? I couldn't hear you. What was it?" He asked again.

_"Why can't he hear me? I'll try again. **My name is Tay-**" _As Taylor tried to say her name again, she realized she didn't have her voice anymore. Reality has finally set in for her. The sea witch Darbus meant what she said: Taylor has to win Chad over without using her voice.

Chad senses something wrong with the girl in front of him. "What's wrong? What is it?" He asks.

_"My throat. I don't have a voice." _Taylor taps her throat, letting him know that she doesn't have a voice.

"You can't speak?" Chad asked. Taylor shook her head. He was hurt and disappointed that he got the wrong girl again. "Well, I guess I was wrong again. You're not the girl that I thought you were." Zac sighs loudly over the news, followed by Taylor.

_"Hey! I can tell him what happened to me." _Taylor gets an idea and tries to tell him something. She starts to move her arms around as if she was trying to communicate with him.

"What's wrong?" She tries to explain to him what happened to her, but he's completely lost with what she's trying to say. "Are you hurt?"

_"No." _Taylor shook her head before she resumed trying to communicate with Chad.

"No, you need help? What is-" As he kept asking her what was wrong, Taylor loses her balance and falls off the rock. Luckily for her, Chad catches her almost instantly.

_"Whoa! Thank you, my handsome hero."_

"Whoa! Be careful, ma'am. Oh boy, you must've been through a lot. Don't worry, I'll help you. It's gonna be OK." Chad walked Taylor back to his castle nearby. Taylor stumbled to walk for a bit, but Chad kindly held onto her to help her walk. She turned around and waved Gabriella and Jason goodbye. The two waved back and wished her luck on getting her prince. Her three-day adventure was finally about to begin.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 15. I hope you all enjoyed it. Wasn't it sweet of Chad to help out a total stranger? How will the next three days turn out for Taylor? How will Kelsi help her out in her mission?**

**BTW, the way I had 'amazing' spelled was on purpose. I had it as if Jason was really spelling that word.**

**I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the delay in this chapter. I did the best I could and I wanted to get it out before the end of August (especially since I haven't posted a new one since mid-July). With all of that aside, PLEASE REPLY! If there's anything you want added in here, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **


	17. Dinner At Danforth Castle

**Chapter 16: Dinner at Danforth Castle**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID", "CINDERELLA", OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

**A/N: **_Italics_** are Taylor's thoughts.**

* * *

During the walk back to Danforth Castle, Taylor continued to have trouble walking. She was worse than a baby who was just learning how to walk.

"_Okay, let's see if I can get this 'walking' thing straight."_ Taylor thought before she fell down to the ground face first. Fortunately for her, Chad was right by her side and helped her get up.

"Come on, honey. Stand up." Chad said as he was pulling her up from the ground. When she was on her feet again, she fell into his arms. A smile formed on her face as she looked into his eyes.

"_OMG, his eyes are SOOO beautiful."_ Taylor thought.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked. Taylor nods her head in response. Satisfied with her answer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and he helped her walk the rest of the way back to the castle. When they finally made it back to the castle, she was amazed at how large it was. It was about the same size as her castle back in Pacifica. Just like in her own castle, it had large portraits of Prince Chad in his royal attire, his parents King Charlie & Queen Yolanda, past Hansland rulers (some of them even resembling Chad), and it even had the late Queen Christina (Chad's biological mother). As they walked into the main hallway, they were immediately greeted by the servants.

"Welcome back, Prince Chad." all of his servants greeted him in unison. Chad just kindly waved to them. Queen Yolanda came in and gave her stepson a large hug, like she always does when he comes home.

"Welcome back, son." She said as she gave Chad a hug. She notices a young girl she's never seen before and asks Chad who she was. "Who is this young lady with you?"

"Um, she's just a girl I found down by the beach, Mom." Chad answered. Taylor kept looking at how large the entire castle was, or what she has seen so far.

_"Whoa, this place is huge. Just like back at home."_

"What is her name?"

"I don't know; she can't speak." Chad answered.

_"Oh, I wish I could tell them my name is Taylor."_

"Oh, it's bad that she can't speak. I only wish we knew her name or where she came from. Her family must be worried sick about her." Queen Yolanda said as she looked over Taylor in her current unkempt state. She looked at her from top to bottom and felt pity for the girl.

_"Why is she looking at me like that?"_ Taylor thought, starting to get scared. After she was done, Queen Yolanda decided to open her services to Taylor.

"I don't think she has family anywhere nearby. I think she came off of a shipwreck and was the only survivor." Chad said.

"Well, regardless of what's happened to the girl, it looks like she needs help. Dinner is about to start in around 7:00pm. Chad, go upstairs to get ready. I'll take the girl with me and Martha to have her made over. She will be our honored guest for this evening." Queen Yolanda ordered everyone in the room to go back to their jobs. Chad broke his hold with Taylor and left the room to get ready for dinner. This started to make Taylor get scared.

"_Hey, where are you going?"_

"Don't worry about me. I'm just getting ready for dinner. See you later, mute girl." Chad said before he left the room. When the room only had Taylor, Queen Yolanda, & Martha in it, Taylor started to get even more scared.

_"Hey, don't touch me!"_ Taylor tried to back away, but the other women assured her that she will be very well taken cared of.

"Oh, don't be afraid, sweetheart. We are here to help you." Queen Yolanda said.

"That's right. Since you are our honored guest for the evening, we will give you the royal treatment. My other servants and I will make you look so good, Prince Chad easily fall in love with you." Martha said taking Taylor's hand and leading her to the master bathroom. As Taylor walked down to the bathroom, Taylor's nerves seemed to calm down.

_"As long as Prince Chad ends up kissing me by the end of day three, you can do whatever you want to me."_

* * *

_"Ooh, bubbles. So this is what they call 'royal treatment'." _Taylor thought as she looked at a bubble floating above her in her bathtub. When it popped in front of her, she took out some more smaller bubbles and blew them in the air. _"I wonder how these bubbles taste." _Taylor places some bubbles into her mouth, but quickly spat them out once she discovered how nasty they were. _"YUCK! These bubbles are NOT as tasty as the ones back home"_ During her bath, Martha comes in to check up on her.

"So, you were washed up from a shipwreck, and the only survivor as well. That's so sad. But, don't you worry, pretty lady. We're gonna have you feeling better in no time." Martha said before she walked up to the gold-plated, jacuzzi-sized bathtub and poured a bucket of water on Taylor's head.

"I'll just, uh, have this 'thing' washed for you." She took the sheet Taylor was wearing from off the rack and carried it out to the laundry room. Unknown to Taylor, Kelsi had hopped inside her sheet and was still inside it.

Chad's step-mother Queen Yolanda comes in and checks up on Taylor. "Hello there, sweetheart. Is Martha doing a fantastic job taking care of you?"

_"Yes, she is. Martha is a wonderful lady."_ Taylor nods her head.

"Very good. When you're finished with your bath, I'll have her and the rest of my staff help you get ready for dinner." She started to leave, but turned back around when she almost forgot to tell Taylor something else.

"Since you are our honored guest for dinner tonight, I'll even let you wear my absolute favorite dress for the dinner. I consider it my lucky the dress because I wore it when I became King Charlie's new wife & the new queen of Hansland. Even though it's a bit old and I can't wear it anymore, I've always believed in the saying 'waste not, want not'." Queen Yolanda took Taylor out of the bathtub and took her to her walk-in closet to show her the dress she was going to wear for the evening, Taylor's large brown eyes grew even larger than before. She instantly fell in love with it.

"_Oh, Chad will love it when he sees me in his mom's old dress."_ Taylor thought as she went inside and changed into it.

* * *

Back in the dining room, Chad is with his father King Charlie, his best friend Troy, and Troy's parents Lord Jack and Lady Lillian Bolton. Troy is still trying to tell Chad that his mystery girl isn't real, but Chad kept blowing him off.

"Chad, stop thinking about that girl. REAL nice girls don't just swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then go away into oblivion. A real girl woudn't do that. Only an imaginary girl would, and this girl you keep talking about IS imaginary!"

"Troy, I'm telling you this one last time. That girl wasn't imaginary. She was real and I'm gonna find her."

"What if it takes you forever, your highness?" Lord Jack asked.

"If that's what it takes, then so be it." Chad replied before he turned away and said underneath his breath, "Either way, I'm gonna marry that girl." He said that before his father King Charlie stepped into the conversation.

"You know, son. Your mother and I will help you find that young girl. If we have to throw a 'Cinderella' style ball for every eligible maiden in Hansland, we will do that. As long as we can get some grand babies in the end, we will do what we can." While the four men were still talking, Queen Yolanda and Martha came inside the dining room.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Queen Yolanda announced immediately grabbing the men's attention. "I would like to inform you that our honored guest is here." She stuck her hand out signaling Martha to bring Taylor in. "Come on out, sweetheart."

"Come on, sweetheart. Don't be shy. I know they're men, but they won't bite." Martha said as she pulled Taylor inside the dining room.

_"Thank you, Martha. Here we go, Taylor." _Since Taylor hasn't mastered walking barefoot, she tries her hardest to walk in the heels she was wearing underneath her dress. Still, she tries to pull it off like a professional. She walks as slow as possible towards the four men. Her eyes focused on Chad, who stares back at her the entire time. She kept smiling at Chad as she walked towards him. Her smile didn't go away when she was finally face to face with him.

"Oh, Prince Chad Eric Danforth. Isn't she a goddess?" Lord Jack complemented.

"_What do you think, Prince Chad? Do you like it?"_ Taylor thought.

"Um, you look very beautiful." Chad compliments her on her natural beauty and helps her sit down at the table.

"_Oh, thank you."_ Taylor blushed. _"You can say the same thing yourself."_

"It's not very often that we have such a lovely dinner guest." Lady Lillian commented.

"Come on, dear. You must be starved. I'll help you sit down." King Charlie offered his hand towards Taylor; she gladly accepted it. He led her to the table and helped her sit down in her seat. Chad pushed Taylor's seat in so that it was closer to the table. The other people in the room took their seats at the large table, with the King and Queen at each end. Troy was sitting on the same side as his parents. Chad sat beside Taylor, which made Taylor blush even more than before. Martha poured champagne in everyone's glasses. While everyone at the table was talking about how lovely the new girl looked, Taylor notices something that Jason told her about from one of her times at the surface.

_"Ooh, a dinglehopper. I remember Jason telling me about those." _Taylor sees a fork and begins to comb her hair with it. After a few strokes, Taylor notices the whole table looking at her weird.

"What is she doing?" Lady Lillian asks.

"Apparently, she thinks a fork is a comb." Lord Jack answered. Embarrassed, Taylor quickly places the fork back on the table.

_"Okay, Taylor. Don't ever do that again." _Soon after, Taylor spots Lord Jack lighting up a pipe right in front of her.

_"Hey, the snarfblatt. I wanna try it. They don't like my combing, but they might like my musical skills." _She gets excited and wants to try it out.

"Oh, I see our young lady guest wants to try out your pipe, Lord Jack." King Charlie said before he takes a sip of his champagne. "Let her try it out." Everyone else in the room agrees with Taylor trying out the pipe except Troy.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, your Majesty. A lady shouldn't smoke at all. It's bad for her health & it should be for men only." Troy says. "Dad, please don't give this girl your pipe."

"Come on, son. Let the lady try it out. She's our guest and she wants to give it a shot." Lord Jack said before he hands the pipe off to Taylor.

"Ma'am, please hand me-" Troy gets up from his seat and tries to stop Taylor, but he was too late when she blew into the pipe and a large cloud of black smoke landed onto Troy's face. The entire dining room, even Martha standing behind them, laughs at him. Chad clears his throat and apologizes to his best friend.

"I'm sorry for that, Troy. But it was pretty darn funny." Chad said.

"Yeah, whatever. You're lucky you're the prince of Hansland & your parents are in the room right now." Troy said underneath his breath. He looked back up and asked Martha what was for dinner tonight. "Martha, what is our head chef Zeke fixing for dinner?"

"Tonight, it's his most prized specialty. Stuffed crab." Martha gladly said. Right after she said that, a large crash was heard in the dining room. It obviously came from the kitchen. "I think Zeke is having trouble with fixing dinner. I better go in there and see what he's up to." Martha set the plates down the table and ran out of the dining room. The entire table was worried over what was going on.

"I hope nothing is wrong. I'm starving." Queen Yolanda said. While the group is waiting for dinner, Lord Jack brings up the suggestion that Chad could take the girl out on a tour.

"You know, I think our young lady guest would like to see some of the sights of our fine kingdom. You're going to be ruling it one day, Prince Chad."

"Oh, yes, honey. A tour would be a very nice thing for our guest." Lady Lillian agreed with her husband. Soon, the parents and Troy notice that Chad wasn't even paying attention to them. He was staring and smiling at Taylor, who was also staring back at him, the whole time.

"PRINCE CHAD!" All five of them yell out grabbing his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry everyone. What was that?" Chad said.

"Seriously, man. You can't spend all of your time in this large castle. You're 21 years old, you're rich, and drop-dead handsome. You need to have a life. Do something just so you can get out of this house." Troy whispered to Chad.

"Okay, man. I will. What was your dad saying?"

"My dad thinks you should take this girl out to tour the kingdom tomorrow. I suggest you take his advice and do it!"

"Okay, not a problem. I'll ask her if she's interested in going with me." Chad said to Troy.

Soon, dinner finally arrived. Martha and some of the other servants placed the seven plates onto the table. When they lifted the lids off their plate, hot steam came out signaling that it was just freshly cooked. Taylor spots a very familiar, and surprisingly alive, figure on Troy's plate.

_"KELSI? What are you doing here?"_ Taylor stared at Kelsi. She was pretending to be dead on Troy's plate.

"Shhh, Taylor. Don't make a sound. They think I'm dead." Kelsi whispered to her.

_"Hurry up and run to my plate before someone notices you."_ Taylor signals Kelsi to run her plate before she is spotted by anyone else. While Kelsi ran to Taylor, Chad was still busy talking to the others at the table. Taylor closes the lid before Chad turns to her and speaks.

"Well, ma'am. Would you like to join me on a tour of Hansland tomorrow?" Chad asks he if she wanted to go with him on a tour of Hansland tomorrow.

_"Of course! I would LOVE to go with you!" _Taylor nods her head yes.

"Wonderful. Now let's eat before this crab walks off my plate." As soon as Troy sticks his fork down onto the plate, he discovers that there was no crab. His crab, if it was still alive, ran away onto another plate. Good thing Kelsi left when she did or else she would be swimming in Troy's stomach right now.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 16. I hope you all enjoyed it. I feel like I'm on a roll with these chapters. I'm trying to bring this story back to life. **

**Wasn't it nice for Queen Yolanda & Martha to open up their service and care to Taylor? It's very obvious where Chad got his kind hospitality manners from.**

**The events that are happening in both this chapter and the next chapter are happening at the same time. This chapter focuses on Taylor's 1st day experience at Danforth Castle. The next chapter will be Kelsi's 1st day experience at the castle. You'll soon see that like Sebastian, her experience isn't so great.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Once again, if there's anything you would like to see added or removed, PLEASE let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	18. Kelsi's 1st Day At Danforth Castle

**Chapter 17: Kelsi's 1st Day Danforth Castle**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

**A/N: _Bold italics _is a flashback from earlier in the day_._**_ Italics_** are Taylor's thoughts.**

* * *

Later that night, a furious and pissed-off Kelsi vents on how her whole day went as Taylor combed her long straight hair with her fork (or dinglehopper to her) from dinner getting ready for bed.

"This has got to be, hands down, the single most HUMILIATING day of my entire life!" Kelsi vents as she removes a piece of lettuce from her head. It was stuck from when she was underneath Taylor's plate earlier tonight.

_"It's alright, Kelsi."_ Taylor places her fork down on the table and pats Kelsi on top of her head. Kelsi is annoyed by her gesture and moves her head to get Taylor to stop touching her.

"Don't touch my me, Taylor! All of this is your fault anyway."

_"Sorry you had a bad day, but don't blame it all on me." _Taylor backs away from the angry crab as she walks towards her king-sized bed.

"Why not? Either way, you better appreciate every single thing that I'm going through for you, little girl." Kelsi vented.

_"I do, Kelsi. Trust me on that." _Taylor nods at her before she turns around to face her bed. "_So, this is what humans call a 'bed'. Looks nicer than what I sleep in back in Pacifica." _Taylor sits on top of the bed instantly sinking down into it. "_Whoa, this is deep. But it's so soft, too."_ Taylor hops on top of the bed a couple of times before she lays completely in it.

"Speaking of today, I bet your first day here was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" Kelsi said sarcastically. "You wanna hear about how much MY first day here sucked?"

_"Go ahead."_ Taylor waves her hand at Kelsi, signaling her that she can start.

"Well, here it goes. My day started to go downhill when you arrived at the Prince's castle." Kelsi said before she explains how her day went.

**_*****FLASHBACK*****_**

**_"I'm just gonna have this washed for you." Martha said before she left a bathing Taylor in the bathroom._**

**_"Girls, you have another item that needs to be washed." Martha yells out before she throws the sheet into the washer. When nobody answered, Martha yells out even louder!_**

**_"GIRLS! ADRIANA, ILENE, MARY, JODI, PAIGE, LINDA, & ANIKA, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! YOUR BREAKS HAVE LONG BEEN OVER!" Slowly but surely, all seven maids walked outside to the laundry room._**

**_"Martha, is it true that Prince Chad has brought some stranded girl from the beach into our home?" Jodi, the first girl in line, asked as she walked closer to Martha._**

**_"Yes, that's true. But that's none of anyone in here's concern. Now get to your chores and wash these items. I'll be back to check on your progress."_**

**_"Yes, ma'am." all seven women unanimously said before Martha left. Once her shadow was gone, all the women sighed in relief._**

**_"Finally, her bossy self is gone. I can't stand Martha." a second maid named Linda said as she threw_****_the sheet Martha gave them into the washer. Unknown to the other maids, there was a small red crab stuck inside the sheet. Once inside the soapy water, Kelsi was spitting the soap suds out of her mouth. Before she could get out, the maids started washing the sheet and Kelsi gets trapped. She hears the other maids talking amongst themselves about the new girl in the castle._**

**_"Jodi, how did you hear about this girl Prince Chad brought here?" a third maid named Anika asked Jodi._**

**_"While you all gone, I saw him entering the castle with her in his arms. It looked like she couldn't walk that well, but he helped her up." Jodi answered._**

**_"What did she look like?" Adriana, the fourth maid, asked._**

**_"She was a very pretty girl. She had a milk chocolate complexion like Anika and long, jet black hair. She was shorter than Chad, but she had nice legs."_**

**_"How did Queen Yolanda take her?" a fifth maid named Paige asked as she received the sheet from Anika & Adriana and rinses it out._**

**_"Oh, Queen Yolanda loved her. She was well receieved by her and promised to take good care of her."_**

**_"Last but not least, what was her name?" A sixth maid named Mary asked her. Paige gave her the soaking wet sheet that still had Kelsi inside it._**

**_"Help me, please! I beg of you." Kelsi begged but her plea fell on deaf ears. "Are these women deaf or something."_**

**_"Um, I don't know. Either she didn't say it or I didn't hear her say it. I do remember she didn't even speak at all; she just nodded her head at every question." After Jodi was done explaining the new girl to the other maids, they all started laughing. None of the other six believed her about the other girls._**

**_"Jodi, you are SOOO crazy sometimes!" A seventh maid named Ilene said as she continued to laugh at her. Jodi couldn't believe that the other maids were laughing at her on this._**

**_"Why are you all laughing at me? What I said is true." Jodi said trying to hold back tears._**

**_"Yeah right, Jodi. Like YOU'VE gotten anything right." Ilene commented before she threw the old sheet into the steamer._**

**_"Hey, please don't do this, ma'am." Kelsi begs again but to no avail._**

**_"For real, Ilene." Adriana said._**

**_"I can't wait to tell the other girls about this. They'll surely get a laugh out of this." Paige laughs._**

**_"You all know Prince Chad is looking for a girl to be his new princess. What if this girl is?"_**

**_"If this 'girl' you said was real, she would not show up in a dirty old sheet like the one we're cleaning right now. And worse, you say she doesn't even speak! Not _****my _idea of a princess." Mary said._**

******_"Maybe to you, she's not. But Prince Chad might think differently." Jodi said in a defending manner._**

**_"I'll tell y'all something. If Prince Chad is looking for a girl to be his wife, I know some high-quality girls back where I live that are perfect for him. At least they can talk, unlike this new 'girl'." Anika said as she hung up the sheet and some other items on a line to dry. As she moves the line up, Kelsi manages to climb out of the sheet and falls into the kitchen._**

**_"Oh, God. I'm finally free! Free from all of that madness. How dare those women talk bad about Princess Taylor. If I were bigger, I'd show them a thing or tw-" In the middle of her rant, Kelsi looks around and sees where she is right now. She was instantly horrified with what she saw: sharp knives, hot pots and pans, boiling and other horrifying things. But she nearly fainted when she saw the most scary thing she's ever seen: a large, red crab stuffed with vegetables and stuffing. She was officially in hell._**

**_Soon, she hears a human singing inside the kitchen. As she walks around the counter_****_ and spots a young cook removing some bowls from underneath the oven to set them on the counter she was on. The young cook was about the same complexion as Taylor, but had much shorter hair than her. He was singing in both French & English while he was preparing dinner. _**

**_"Zeke. His name is Zeke." Kelsi said as she reads his name tag._**

**Les poissons, les poissons**  
**How I love les poissons**  
**Love to chop and to serve little fish**

_**As he sang, he grabs a sharp knife and chops the fish he had in front of him. "Ahh! Oh, God! I probably went to school with some of those guys." Kelsi said to herself as she heard Zeke chop the fish into small pieces. **_

**First I cut off their heads**  
**Then I pull out their bones**  
**Ah, mais oui, ca c'est**  
**toujours delish**

_**Zeke cuts each fish's heads off and pulls out their bones as Zeke continued to sing. Kelsi starts to get an urge as if she was about to vomit.**_

_**"I think I'm going to be sick." Kelsi said.**_

**Les poissons, les poissons**  
**Hee-hee-hee, haw-haw-haw**  
**With the cleaver I hack them in two**

_**Kelsi starts to run away from the horrifying scene she's hearing, a fish's head falls right in front her.**_

_**"AHHH!" Kelsi screams, but very low so that nobody would hear her.**_

**I pull out what's inside**  
**And I serve it up fried**  
**God, I love little fishes, don't you?**

_**Each of the pieces he has cooked from the stove was thrown onto the plate in front of her and landed on it in a perfect line. Kelsi then runs to a piece of lettuce and hides underneath it. She begins to walk slowly to make sure she doesn't get spotted.**_

**Here's something for tempting the palate**  
**Prepared in the classic technique**  
**First you pound the fish flat**  
**With a mallet**

_**As Zeke pounded the mallet, it made Kelsi jump into the air. She quickly grabbed the piece of lettuce above her head and pulled it back over her head. She hoped the Zeke didn't discover her. She continues to hear the 'horror' around her as the chef keeps singing and slashing the fish in front of him.**_

**Then you slash through the skin**  
**Give the belly a slice**  
**Then you rub some salt in**  
**'Cause that makes it taste nice**

_**After he puts the salt inside the fish, he sees a piece of lettuce on the counter and picks it up. Underneath it, he discovers a lonesome crab.**_

_**"Zut alors, I have missed one!" Zeke exclaims, thinking that this was a dead crab. What he didn't know was that the crab he found was still alive.**_

_**"Crap! That's it, I'm dead." Kelsi thought to herself.**_

**Sacre bleu! What is this?**  
**How on earth could I miss**  
**Such a sweet little suculent crab**

_**Zeke studies the crab for less than 2 seconds before he carelessly throws it inside a small bowl filled with spicy sauce.**_

**Quel domage. What a loss**  
**Here we go in the sauce**  
**Now some flour, I think just a dab**

_**He then throws some white flour on top of it, making Kelsi sneeze. After tossing her around for a couple of seconds, he picks her up out of the bowl and stuffs her shell with bread and lettuce.**_

**Now I stuff you with bread**  
**It don't hurt 'cause you're dead**  
**And you're certainly lucky you are**

_**Kelsi immediately coughs out all of the stuffing Zeke had stuffed inside of her.**_

_**"Oh, God!" Kelsi coughs.**_

**'Cause it's gonna be hot**  
**In my big silver pot**  
**Tootle-loo, mon poison, au revoir!**

**_Zeke throws Kelsi into his big silver pot. Just before Kelsi dropped inside the boiling water, a bubble popped open and knocked her hout of the pot. She lands on the counter and Zeke turns his head to see what just happened. He spots the same crab and picks it up again. Kelsi gets frightened again and plays possum before Zeke could look at her._**

**_"What is this?" Zeke said as he looked at the crab. Less than two seconds later, Kelsi pinches his nose very hard._**

**_"OWWW!" Zeke yells as Kelsi falls to the floor. Zeke is now enraged over the fact that this small crab wasn't dead. But now he was determined to make sure he killed her. Kelsi runs all throughout the kitchen trying to avoid Zeke and his butcher knife. During this process, Zeke trashes his entire kitchen. He makes such a huge noise, the head maid Martha comes inside and sees how much of a mess the kitchen was._**

**_"EZEKIEL!" Martha shouts. The shout was so loud it caused Zeke to hit his head underneath the table, causing his butcher knife to fall to the floor. Zeke back away just far enough to where it missed his neck. A few inches closer, and it would've been off with Zeke's head._**

**_"What? Oh, hi Martha."_**

**_"Don't you dare 'hi, Martha'. What are you doing?"_**

**_"I was just- um..." Zeke tried really hard to give her a good explanation. When he failed to come up with the words, he just simply apologized. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Madame. It won't happen again."_**

**_"I KNOW it won't. You're already on strike two with the family." Martha said before she picked up the tray filled with seven plates covered by lids and left the kitchen. Kelsi, who managed to avoid the irate chef's knife by hiding in one of the trays, slightly opens up the lid and looks at the embarrassed chef._**

**_"HAHA! I win!" Kelsi laughs to herself._**

**_Back at the dining room, everybody was talking to Prince Chad that he should go out and have a life instead of thinking about his 'dream girl'. All the while, Prince Chad was ignoring them and kept staring and smiling at the young girl beside him, who was also staring and smiling at him._**

**_"Dinner's ready, your Majesties. I'm terribly sorry for all the noise." Martha said before she sets the tray down beside the table and hands everybody their plates. Once she sets down a plate in front of Troy, he immediately opens it up and Taylor becomes shocked at who she saw._**

**_"_**_Kelsi? What are you doing here?**" Taylor thought as she looked at her best friend. **_

**_"Shh. Don't say anything, Taylor. I don't want to be noticed." Kelsi whispered._**

_**"**Get over here, quick! Before someone notices you.**" Taylor signals her to come over. As soon as the coast was clear, Kelsi**_**_ runs over to Taylor's plate trying not to be spotted by anyone. After she makes it, Taylor quickly slams her lid down before the cute boy beside her grabs her attention._**

**_"Whew. That was a close one." Kelsi said as she stayed in Taylor's plate for the remainder of her dinner._**

**_*****END FLASHBACK*****_**

"And that's how my terrible day went." Kelsi heavily sighs. "Now that I'm done venting, we should now set up a plan to get that curly-haired boy to kiss you. Tomorrow when he takes you for that ride, you MUST look your absolute best. You must do the following: bat your large brown eyes, smooth out your long hair, pucker your lips, etc. The whole nine yards." As she says her plan, she looks at Taylor and sees that she's fallen asleep. Realizing that Taylor didn't hear a word she said, Kelsi turns out the light and crawls to her pillow.

"You are one completely hopeless child, Princess Taylor. You know that, right?" Kelsi said before she kisses her forehead. She crawls up to a higher spot and rests on it for the night. "Completely hopeless."

* * *

Back at Pacifica Castle, a worried King Adonis looks out one of his windows. Like any other concerned parent, he is worried about his little baby girl Taylor. He was also worried about Kelsi even though she wasn't his daughter. Soon, he hears Donny entering the room and gives Donny his attention.

"Any sign of either of them, Donny?" King Adonis asks.

"No, your Majesty." Donny answered. "We've all searched everywhere, even your daughters have searched for their baby sister. There is absolutely no trace of either Princess Taylor or Kelsi. We can't even find that annoying fish friend of hers Gabriella."

"Well, you all just have to search harder. Leave no shell unturned and no coral unexplored. Every iota of Pacifica must be covered. Until Princess Taylor is safe at home, nobody, merperson or animal, is allowed to sleep. My other daughters are not allowed to sleep as well."

"Yes, your Majesty." Donny said before he exits out of the main throne room. Once Donny was gone, King Adonis goes back to his throne and picks up a picture of him holding his then infant daughter Taylor in his arms. As he looks at the picture, he begins to cry. He was afraid that he will never get to see his 'baby girl' ever again.

"This is all my fault. I never should've destroyed her collection. I'm so sorry, Taylor. What have I done? What have I done?" King Adonis said now regrets destroying Taylor's collection, feeling that he is to blame for his daughter's disappearance.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 17. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's very long, but after not updating for about 6 1/2 weeks you guys deserved it.**

**The servants from the beginning of this chapter were named after most of the actresses who did the speaking voices of the Disney Princesses: Adriana (Snow White), Ilene, (Cinderella), Mary (Aurora), Jodi (Ariel), Paige (Belle), Linda (Jasmine), and Anika (Tiana).**

**If there is anything you would like to see or deleted, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	19. Tour of Hansland

**Chapter 18: Tour of Hansland**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

_Italics _**are still Taylor's thoughts.**

* * *

Day 2. It was a bright and sunny morning in the kingdom of Hansland. There was only one word to describe the weather of the kingdom: perfect. It was just perfect. It was also such a perfect morning that Prince Chad would take Taylor on an exclusive tour of his kingdom. He wanted her to see the kingdom he would one day rule and inherit from his parents. As Chad and Taylor stepped inside his black Royal limo, Chad's parents, Troy's parents, and all the servants of the castle stood outside and said their good-byes to the couple.

"Good-bye, son. See you later on tonight." King Charlie waved out to him.

"Have a fun day in our kingdom, sweetheart." Queen Yolanda said as she waved to Taylor. "I know you will love it."

_"Thank you, everybody. I will."_

"We will, Mom & Dad. Good-bye." Chad yelled out to both his parents before he turned to the driver. "Are you ready to go, Troy?"

"It's whatever you say, your Highness. I don't have a say in the matter." Troy flatly said. He didn't want to be a chauffeur to Chad and Taylor today, but Chad's parents, as well as his own parents, forced him into staying with the couple the entire day.

"Are you ready, ma'am?" Chad asked Taylor who nodded her head in response.

"I'm always ready for you." Taylor nodded in response.

"Very well, then. It's off to Hansland we go." Chad declared before Troy started the car and they left Danforth Castle. As the car drove into town, Troy suggested if Prince Chad wanted to remove the hood of the car.

"Want to remove the top of the car?" Troy asked.

"Sure, man. It's too beautiful of a day to leave it on." With Chad's permission, Troy took the rooftop of the limo off. With it now out of their way, the trio lets the air flow through their hair.

_"Whoo-Hoo! This 'breeze' feels so good!" _Taylor thought as she enjoyed the breeze flowing through her hair. She looked around and widened her eyes when she saw how big and beautiful Hansland was.

_"That's your kingdom? It's beautiful!"_ She pointed out at him with her large brown eyes widened.

"Yes, ma'am. That's Hansland, alright. Beautiful, isn't sh-" Chad said before he turns his head and sees Taylor's feet in the air. She was busy looking underneath the car and staring at its wheels.

_"Cool." _She thought. Her long black hair was about to get caught under one of the wheels, but Chad saw this after making a note from Troy and grabs Taylor by the waist to sit her back down in her seat.

"Whoa! Hey, come back from over there." Chad said as he pulled her back into her seat. "I don't want you get hurt, okay?" Feeling embarrassed, Taylor blushed.

_"Sorry about that, but can you do that again? I like it when you grab my waist." _Taylor thought.

"Mute girl almost got herself killed. What a weirdo." Troy said to himself. Chad heard what he said and playfully smacked him on his head.

"Hey, she's still a hottie." Chad said.

* * *

As the car crosses the bridge into town, Gabriella swims by and spots Taylor and Chad. She tries to jump out of the water so that Taylor could notice her, but she failed in getting Taylor's attention. Luckily, she saw Kelsi inside the car and got her attention instead. She was hiding in Taylor's pocket the entire ride.

"Gabriella. What are you doing here?" Kelsi whispers at her.

"Hi, Kelsi. I just wanted to know if the guy Taylor's chasing has kissed her yet. Has he kissed her yet?"

"No, not yet." Kelsi whispers back before the car drives away.

"Oh, damn it." Gabriella said to herself. Minutes later, Jason flies by and asks her the same question.

"Hey, Gabs!" Jason called out. "Has that guy kissed her yet?"

"No, Jason. Kelsi said he hasn't kissed her."

"Well, he'd better get his head in the game and kiss her already. You know, like that song I sing all the time?"

"I KNOW WHAT SONG YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! PLEASE DON'T SING IT!" Gabriella yells.

When the car hits town, the townspeople look in awe as they see the royal car drive by each block. Vendors move their carts out of the way to allow the car to pass by. Prince Chad kindly waves out to the people, who gladly wave back.

"Prince Chad!"

"Hello, your Highness."

"Welcome back, your Highness."

"We love you, your Highness."

_"Wow, they really love him."_ Taylor though as she saw the people wave back at Chad.

While in town, Chad shows Taylor all of the sights and popular attractions Hansland has to offer. The landmarks, the statues of his family and former rulers, the museums of Hansland's history, even the old Hansland Theatre. While Taylor loved all of what she's seen, Chad wanted to show her that he was a true gentleman that could relax and have fun once in a while since the rest of his family said he needed to have fun.

"I wanna take you to this amazing dance studio I went to when I was a child. The Allen van Amstel Dance Studio." Chad said before all three of them entered the building. It was a good thing Troy and I used to go here as kids, but Troy hated dancing and dropped out. I loved it so much that I stuck with it until I aged out of his highest class." When they got inside, they were greeted by the dance studio's owner Allen van Amstel. He was about 5'7" tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He also had the same tan complexion as Troy.

"Hello there, Prince Chad. Long time no see." Allen said as he hugged the Prince and shook Troy's hand. He stepped back and took a look at Taylor, whom he's never seen before.

"Well, who's this little beauty?" Allen asks making Taylor blush. Since neither Chad or Troy knew Taylor's name, they came up with the best way they could describe her.

"She's a new friend of the Royal family." Chad points out.

"She just moved into town, and we were trying to show her everything Hansland has." Troy added.

Impressed, Allen decided to not ask any more questions and told them to follow him. "Well then, follow me." While the foursome were walking to his largest dance room, Allen continued talking. "It's a good thing I told the people my studio was closed. That way, you can have the entire studio to yourself at no cost at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're my all-time best student as well as the Prince of Hansland. I have to give you this. Now, go on inside and get to know your 'female' friend a lot better." Allen said before he left the room.

"Thanks." Chad said and Taylor nodded before Allen closed the door. He looked at Troy puzzled that he was still here. "Um, do you mind giving us some alone time, Troy."

"Oh, no. I don't mind that at all." Troy apologized before he left the room. Finally, Chad and Taylor had some alone time with each other.

_"Finally, alone with my Prince Chad."_ Taylor thought as she saw Chad turn on the stereo and played some romantic music.

"Don't worry about Allen. He's a cool guy, but he's married with a family. Come on, I'll show a few moves." Chad said before taking Taylor's hand and started to dance with her. Within minutes, she was already starting to look like a professional dancer. Despite being human for only two days, Taylor was a natural dancer. From the twisting & twirling to the picking her up and spinning her in the air, Chad was very impressed with how quickly Taylor picked up the steps.

"For someone who isn't a good walker, you sure are a good dancer." Chad said before he dipped Taylor and stared into her eyes.

_"Whoa."_ Taylor thought while she stared back at Chad. The longer they both stared at each other, the more they started to fall in love with each other. Chad definitely thought Taylor was one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen, but there was a part of him that wasn't so sure that she was the girl that he was searching for. No, something told him that the girl he was looking for was still out there and that he shouldn't give up looking for her, but he was going to enjoy the girl he had right now while she's still here. Their eye-staring moment ended when they heard a knock on the door and Troy stuck his head out.

"Um, it's 5:00pm and Allen has to go home. We have to leave now, your Highness."

"Okay." Chad said as he lifted Taylor up. "Are you ready to go, miss."

"_Yeah, Prince Chad. I am ready."_ Taylor nodded her head before she followed Chad and Troy out of the dance studio.

* * *

At the end of a long yet fun day, Troy drives outside of the kingdom. Taylor constantly stares at Troy driving the car.

_"Awesome! I wanna try that out."_

"I see you like the wheel." Chad said with Taylor nodding in response. "Well, do you want to try it out?"

"Um, no, your Highness. She can't try it out." Troy refuses, "She's probably never even seen a car before."

"Oh come on, Troy. Don't be so mean. She's our special guest. Let her drive at least once." Chad said. As much as Troy didn't want to do it, he gave in and pulled the car to the side.

"Alright, fine then. But if she gets us killed, it'll be your fault." Troy said before he turned off the car and got out. He switched seats with Taylor, who moved to the driver's seat. Chad moved up front to the passenger's seat.

_"Thank you, Mr. Troy."_ Taylor pinched his tan cheek before she sat down.

"Okay, do you know how to turn the car on?" Chad asks.

_"Oh, yes I do."_ Taylor nodded her head and started the car. It was a good thing she saw Troy try to drive the car earlier this morning. She did the exact same thing he did while he was driving. When she presses her foot on the gas pedal, she drives the car very fast and carelessly turns the steering wheel in an uncontrollable manner.

_"WHOA! This is fun! Driving is awesome!" _Taylor thought as she was driving the car. The faster she drove the car, the more Troy and Chad to fear for their lives. And the more the men feared for their lives, the more Troy wanted to wrap his large hands around his best friend's neck to choke him.

"I'm gonna kill you, Chad!" Troy gritted through his teeth at while furiously looking at Chad. Right before he could make good on his threat, both men turned and looked ahead to see a large river underneath with no bridge connecting the two lands. Both Troy and Chad got even more scared than ever.

"She's gonna kill us!" Both men screamed out. As soon as they ducked their heads underneath their seats, Taylor made the death-defying jump over the river. Once Taylor made it over the river perfectly, they stuck their heads out releved that they were still alive.

_"Are you guys okay back there?"_ Taylor giggled as she saw the men sit up in their seats. Both Troy and Chad nodded their heads back to her before she continued on driving. With their nerves now calmed down tremendously, Troy and Chad continued to let Taylor drive the car until sunset.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 18. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry that this chapter came out so late (almost a month since my last one), but I really wanted to get it out there.**

**The name of both the dance instructor and dance studio 'Allen van Amstel' are named after Debbie Allen & Louis van Amstel. Corbin Blue used to be one of the students at Debbie Allen's Dance Academy and Louis van Amstel was Monique Coleman's partner on 'Dancing with the Stars'.**

**Shout outs to everybody whose reviewed and/or favorite this story so far. You know who you are, and I want to thank you and I appreciate you all for your patience and support. I also wanted to wish Monique Coleman (whom I don't know personally) a Happy Belated Birthday. Her birthday was on Saturday November 13 and I wanted to get this out then but I couldn't. **

**If there is anything you would like to see, please let me know.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	20. Kiss The Girl

**Chapter 19: Kiss The Girl**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

* * *

"Okay, your Highness. We're here. Rievers Lake: Hansland's largest and most secluded lake." Troy announced to a sleeping Chad and Taylor.

Taylor had her head in Chad's lap while he hung his head over his seat. When they heard his voice, Chad woke up first and moved causing Taylor to wake up as well. Chad got out of the chariot and stuck out his hand for Taylor to take. Once he helped her get out of the chariot like a gentleman, he walked up to Troy.

"Thanks a lot for staying with us the entire day, man. You're a true friend indeed." Chad said.

"No problem. You're my best friend and the future ruler of Hansland. Why wouldn't I do it?" Troy said.

"Since you've worked so hard, how about the rest of the night off?"

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? Besides, I wanna spend some 'alone' time with Taylor." Chad said winking at his best friend. Troy quickly realized what he meant by that.

"Oh, no problem, man. For a mute girl, she's a major hottie." Troy whispered to Chad before he gave him a hug and left.

* * *

_"Oh, this is so romantic."_ Taylor sighed and thought as she was in the boat. Chad was rowing while admiring Taylor's beauty.

"Are you enjoying yourself, miss?" Chad asked Taylor who nodded her head in agreement. "Good, I'm glad you're liking the boat ride." While Taylor and Chad were enjoying their private time, two onlookers were having a hard time viewing what's going on.

"Why won't you move your big feathers, Jason? I can't see anything." Gabriella complained behind Jason's large white wings.

"Nothing's happening, Gabby. Why are you complaining?"

"Because I can't see." Gabriella whined.

"There's not much to see, so stop complaining. Besides, there's only one day left and his lips haven't even touched hers." Sighing a frustrated sigh, Jason gets an idea that would make Chad kiss Taylor. "Okay, this moment calls for a vocal, romantic stimulation. I'll be back, Gabs." He said as he flew away from her.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked as Jason flew away to a tree branch that was near Chad and Taylor. When she realizes what he was about to do, she starts to get worried for the human couple. "Oh, God. I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing."

"STAND BACK, GIRLS!" Jason yelled out as he slammed on top of the branch frightening a small group of bluebirds causing them to fly away. Jason clears his throat and starts to 'sing'.

"WAAH! WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA!" Jason sang. The painful straining croaking of Jason's voice annoyed the living daylights out of all the creatures in Rievers Lake. Gabriella swam back into the water to avoid the bad singing. Jason was so oblivious to how his bad singing was affecting the entire lake; he was driving more creatures away from the area than he'd realized. As he continued to sing, Chad and Taylor started to get annoyed by it.

"Oh, my God. Somebody should find that bird and put it out of it's misery. Wish I had a gun right now; I'd do it." Taylor cringed at the sound. When she saw that it was Jason who was causing the noise, she placed her face into her head felling embarrassed by the fact that she knows the idiotic bird.

"WA-WA!" Jason winked at Taylor's direction.

"Ugh, man. God, I surrounded by amateurs." Kelsi was so disgusted at Jason's singing, she knew she had to change the music to a more romantic and pleasant sound. She jumped off Chad and Taylor's boat into the water and grabbed a piece of grass to use as a conducting wand. "Like my father always said, 'If you wanted something done, you've got to do it yourself.' Truer words were never spoken."

When she swam back up from the water, she was met by a pair of ducks and sea turtles. "Time to put this new song of mine to work. But first, we must create the mood."

"Percussion." The two turtles turned onto their backs and the ducks began to play on their stomachs like they were drums.

"Strings." A dozen grasshoppers moved their legs like violins and began to play music.

"Winds." Soft but strong wind flew by a bunch bamboo sticks and made a sound like woodwind instruments.

"Words." Kelsi climbs to the top of a plant that was shaped like a microphone and began to sing.

**There you see her**  
**Sitting there across the way**  
**She don't got a lot to say**  
**But there's something about her**

Taylor turned her head and saw it was Kelsi who was now singing. She was grateful that Jason's singing had died down, but she was now surprised that Kelsi was trying to make her date more romantic.

**And you don't know why**  
**But you're dying to try**  
**You wanna kiss the girl**

Kelsi whispered the last line into Chad's ear before she flew away. Chad quickly turned his head to see what he had heard.

"Did you hear something?" Chad asks.

_"No, I didn't hear anything."_ Taylor shakes her head. Soon after, Kelsi resumed her singing with the ducks and turtles now joining her.

**Yes, you want her**  
**Look at her, you know you do**  
**Possible she wants you to**  
**There is one way to ask her**

Kelsi's choir continued to grow with the addition of three pink flamingos.

**It don't take a word**  
**Not a single word**  
**Go on and kiss the girl**

Taylor leans in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Chad would kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Chad pulled back.

"Sing with me now." Kelsi says sticking her head into the water. When Chad begins to row, a group of frogs come up and start to sing the chorus.

**Sha la la la la la, my oh my**  
**Look like the boy too shy**  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

_"Ugh, this is so boring. When will he kiss me?" _Taylor placed her hand on her face in boredom.

**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad**  
**Ain't it a shame, too bad**  
**He gonna miss the girl**

After a long awkward silence in the boat over Chad not kissing her, he finally spoke up. "You know, I have to be very honest with you. I like you. I mean, I _really_like you a lot. But, I feel really bad that for someone I like, I don't even know your name." Taylor smiled when she heard him say that he liked her. It made her feel very good inside.

_"You have no idea how much I REALLY like you."_

"I wanna guess your name. Is that okay?" Chad suggested.

_"Sure." _Taylor nodded.

"Alright. Let's see, is it Leesha?" Chad guessed.

_"WHAT? Yuck! That's not my name!"_ Taylor sticks her tongue out in disgust. "_Why would I have a name like that?"_

"It's not? OK. Um, how about Becca?" Chad guessed again, but again he got it wrong.

_"Much better, but wrong answer. Keep guessing."_ Taylor shook her head telling Chad that it too was not her name.

"Is it Donna? Elise? Mary-Margaret?" Every time he kept guessing, Taylor kept shaking her head 'no'. Stumped, Chad threw his hands up in the air giving up on guessing her name. "I give up. Can you at least draw in the air what the first letter of your name is?"

"It's Taylor. Her name is Taylor." Kelsi whispers from underneath the side of the boat.

"Tayl-" Chad could barely get the first syllable out before Taylor tapped on his hand in agreement.

_"YES! YES! YES! That's it. You guessed it right this time! That's my name!" _Taylor nodded her head, finally relieved that Chad had gotten her name right.

"It's Taylor? Wow, that's a pretty name for such a pretty girl. Okay, Taylor." Satisfied that he now know knows her name, Chad resumed in staring at her. By now, Chad stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it.

**Now's your moment**  
**Floating in a blue lagoon**  
**Boy, you'd better do it soon**  
**No time will be better**

Kelsi appeared from underwater while singing her verse. A group of small guppies jumped out of the water each singing a note above her head.

**She don't say a word**  
**And she won't say a word**  
**Until you kiss the girl**

Soon, a large group of fish, including a sea turtle, swam up to the boat and started circiling around the boat and began to sing along with Kelsi.

**Sha la la la la la, don't be scared**  
**You got the mood prepared**  
**Go on and kiss the girl**

Fireflies were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from both Chad and Taylor's face as they stared at each other. Even though she couldn't talk, Chad could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her.

**Sha la la la la la, don't stop now**  
**Don't try to hide it**  
**How you wanna kiss the girl**

As the flamingos were dancing and singing, Jason flies right in front of them and cuts them off by singing his terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed his beaks to shut him up and they resumed singing.

**Sha la la la la la, float along**  
**And listen to the song**  
**The song say kiss the girl**

A school of fish, and Gabriella tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Chad and Taylor stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. He liked her, and she liked him.

**Sha la la la la la, the music play**  
**Do what the music say**  
**You gotta kiss the girl**

It was only a matter of time when they would make their feelings physical. What much better time to do that than now? The moment was finally here. The moment Taylor has been waiting for these past two days. Just one kiss and not only would she have her Prince Chad, she'd be human forever.

**You've gotta kiss the girl**

The animals in the lake were now whispering to Chad and Taylor to kiss each other. As if they were listening to them, both Chad and Taylor started to lean towards each other.

**You wanna kiss the girl**

As Chad and Taylor leaned forward, some of the animals were making kissing sounds at them. Both Chad and Taylor puckered their lips at each other getting ready to kiss the other person.

**You've gotta kiss the girl**

"Go on and-" Kelsi said as she grabbed Jason's neck and starts shaking it.

**kiss the girl**

Taylor and Chad were just millimeters shy of her becoming human. The moment was picture perfect until...

SPLASH!

* * *

**There goes Chapter 19. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry to cut it off at the end like that, but you'll read what happened after that in the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter (or this entire story, for that matter). I don't think I'm going to finish this story by the end of the year. I'll try my best to do it, but if I can't then I apologize for it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING IN HERE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK AND SUPPORT!**


	21. Darbus Takes Charge

**Chapter 20: Darbus Takes Charge**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL". NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but I just wanted to point out that in the part where Chad was guessing Taylor's name, all the names he mentions are the names of characters actress Monique Coleman has played in movies & TV shows. Those names & movie/TV show were:**

**-Leesha (The Reading Room (TV movie))**

**-Becca (Bones (TV Show))**

**-Donna (The Ditchdigger's Daughters (TV movie))**

**-Elise (We Are Family (Movie))**

**-Mary-Margaret (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (TV show))**

**Just like with "The Little Mermaid" & "High School Musical", I don't own ANY of those movies or TV shows. They all belong to their respective owners.**

**Shout-out goes to **_general wildcat_** for pointing this out to me.**

_Italics_** are still Taylor's thoughts.**

* * *

_SPLASH!_

It was a loud splash as As soon as he heard Chad and Taylor splash into the water, Troy runs over to help them. Even though Chad gave him the night off for some 'alone time' with Taylor, he didn't go very far away from them. And it was a good thing he didn't. Troy was too loyal to his best lifelong friend for him to just ditch him like that. Not only that, he'd be severely punished if anything bad ever happened to the future king of Hansland.

"CHAD!" Troy yelled out while frantically searching for his best friend. When he heard some coughing from nearby, he sighed in relief. "Oh, my God. Prince Chad, are you alright?" Troy said as he pulled him out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm fine man. Let's get Taylor out of here." Not long afterwards, both men helped out Taylor. Troy looked at Chad in a confused matter.

"'Taylor'? How did you find out her name?" Troy asked.

"Lucky guess." Chad said as he pulled Taylor out of the water. "Taylor, are you okay?" Chad asked a soaked and coughing Taylor.

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_ Taylor nodded and smiled when she looked at Chad. _"Especially now that you got me out of the water. What happened?"_

"I don't know what happened, but we're going back home." Chad said before he got her into the car and Troy drove back home.

Behind the boat, Ryan and Sparpay snicker and cheer as they completed their job in ruining Taylor's moment.

"We got them, bro." Sharpay whispered.

"I know, sis. We got them good." Ryan whispered back to her. Meanwhile, Darbus looks through this event through her glass ball.

"Nice work, you two." Darbus cheered. She was angry over the fact that Taylor had almost succeeded in kissing Prince Chad. "That was a close one. Too damn close, to be honest." Darbus had to admit, but she knew this client wouldn't be as easy to win over as the others were. "That little stuck-up royal bitch! She's a tough one; for royalty she's better than I thought."

"Well, at the rate he's going, he's definitely gonna kiss her by sunset. It's high-time Ursula Alison Darbus took matters into her own six tentacles." Soon, Darbus starts to throw different bottles of her potions into her pot. Tons of steam came out of it. She didn't exactly know what she had put in there. But whatever it was, she hoped that it would be enough to stop Taylor from succeeding in winning Prince Chad and finally regaining control over Pacifica.

"Once Prince Chad gets a kiss from me, he'll completely forget about Taylor. Then, Princess Taylor will be all mine. And after that, I'll make her father Adonis and his other daughters writhe. I'll turn all seven of them into the ugliest sea polyps on the entire Pacifica sea floor. They'll be wiggling like worms on a hook!" Darbus laughs an evil laugh.

And with that, her transformation began. First, her eight long tentacles combined and became two long slim legs. Next, her chubby arms became slimmer. Her large, fat body becomes svelte and curvaceous with a perfect 36-24-36 figure. Full breasts, small waist, & a round firm behind. Her skin complexion matched that of Taylor: milk chocolate & blemish-free. Her hair was jet black, short and cut like a bob. Her evil green eyes became light brown. Once the transformation was complete, she gave herself a new name: Adrienne.

* * *

Back at Danforth castle, Chad couldn't stop thinking about his 'dream girl'. He really liked Taylor a lot, so much so that he was falling in love with her. He confessed that to her while they were at Rievers Lake. As he kept playing his flute, he thought to himself all of the things he liked about Taylor.

"Taylor is amazing in every way I can think of. She's funny, silly, an amazing dancer, and smoking hot. It's like she almost could be the girl I'm supposed to marry. She could possibly be my 'dream girl'. " However, he still had doubts as he was unsure if he should go for her or stick to his dream girl. "Yet, my only problem with Taylor is that she can't talk. Therefore, I can't tell whether or not she's the actual girl I'm looking for. At least my 'dream girl' can talk; she can DEFINITELY sing based off the sound of her voice." His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his father King Charlie clearing his throat.

"Son, may Lord Jack and I have some grown men talk with you?" King Charlie offered. Chad nodded his head. He looked past his father and saw Troy right behind him. He gave his dad a questioned look on his face.

"Sure, but why is Troy here?" Chad asked.

"Because I wanted him to hear this. He needs to hear what we both have to say as well." Lord Jack said before he told Troy to sit next to Chad.

"Young men, we just wanted to say there are some more better things in life than something that's a dream."

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"Well, something like girls. King Charlie and I both know that you two like girls a lot. You're both 21, so that's understanding." Lord Jack said. "We've both been your age before, so we know what both of you are going through with all of these 'dream girls' you've had. But the King and I wanted to tell you this because our own fathers said the same thing to us and we promised them we'd tell it to our own sons if we ever had any."

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"We wanted to tell you that a real girl is far better than any dream girl you could ever imagine." King Charlie said.

"One who is smart, warm, caring, funny, and extremely beautiful. And most importantly, she's right in front of you." Lord Jack added.

"Okay, Dad. So?" Chad and Troy said at the same time.

"So? Son, despite our young lady guest being unable to speak, she has shown all those same qualities that I've mentioned earlier. I can already that whoever becomes her husband will be the luckiest man in the world. I don't want to see you let someone like that slip away and into another man's arms. If you let her slip away, you'll be a miserable, lonely man for the rest of your life. Think about it, son. You have a really good thing right in front of you. Don't let that slip away." It was the last thing he said to his only son before he gave him a hug and turned around to go back inside Danforth Castle.

"Your father's right, Prince Chad. Take his advice and apply it. And Troy, even if your girl is not in front of you right now this still applies to you too." Lord Jack said before he turned around and left with King Charlie. Troy got up and started to leave, but not before he turned around and said something to his best friend.

"If you let Taylor get away, I'll snatch her up myself and kick your ass." Troy whispered as he followed the two older men back inside the castle.

Realizing they were right, Chad throws away his flute and decides to walk to Taylor's room to tell her how he feels. He didn't need a few minutes or even a few seconds to decide. His search for his 'dream girl' was over; Taylor was the girl he was going to marry. Because she can't talk, he'd just hope she would at least nod 'yes'.

"Taylor, I just wanted you to know that-" It was all he could get out before he was stopped by a voice.

"Ahhh, Ahhh..." A mysterious singing voice. It was a pleasantly, beautifully sounded singing voice. The kind of voice that can easily hook someone over in a heartbeat. The kind that can make someone obsessed with you.

"Ahhh..." the voice continued to sing. Behind the dark cloud, a figure of a mysterious woman was walking along the beach singing. Chad got in a little closer to see what this girl looked like. He couldn't make out what she looked like; he couldn't tell if she was beautiful or ugly. But there was one thing he could tell: this woman had the same singing voice as his dream girl. As she continued to sing, her voice caught Chad's attention, and little did he know, her voice was a hypnotizing spell and he was soon caught in it. A bright, yellow tint in his large brown eyes were soon locked onto this mysterious woman, and Taylor was soon pushed out of Chad's mind.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 20. I hope you all enjoyed it. I was in a good mood today and I decided to post another chapter up. I updated this one much sooner than I thought I would. I'm still trying to get this story done by the end of the year. If I don't, I'm sorry.**

**The woman Darbus transforms into 'Adrienne' is named after Monique Coleman's real first name Adrienne. She's supposed to look somewhat like the dream girl Chad is looking for, just like Eric did in the movie when he had Vanessa. Not completely, but pretty close.**

**If there's anything you like to see, please let me know. Your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	22. The Big Announcement

**Chapter 21: The Big Announcement**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

_Italics_** are still Taylor's thoughts until she gets her voice back.**

* * *

All night long, Taylor had trouble falling asleep. Mostly because all she kept doing was dreaming back at her time on the lake with Chad when he almost kissed her. She could easily imagine how his lips would've felt if they had actually touched. Soft, full, juicy, & sexy: the perfect words to describe Chad's lips. Taylor wouldn't mind staying on those lips forever, even if she'd never breathe again. Unfortunately, all dreams must come to an end and hers ended from the loud, unecessary sound of her seagull friend Jason.

"WAKE UP, TAYLOR! WAKE UP, KELSI!" Jason shouted. Both Taylor and Kelsi were groaning in displeasure over Jason's loud noise.

_"Why, Jason?" _Taylor turned to him as she sat up on her bed.

"I just heard the most awesomest news all morning. Congratulations, Taylor. We did it!" Jason cheered as he shook Taylor's hand. Taylor grew a confused look on her face from seeing Jason shake her hand.

_"What are you doing to my hand?"_

"What the hell is this idiot yapping about this time?" Kelsi yawned to herself before she rested her head on Taylor's pillow to resume sleeping. Jason violently nudged her side to get up, preventing her from getting anymore sleep.

"Guess what I just heard?"

"What, you don't have a brain? I already knew that." Kelsi muttered.

"Very funny, Kelsi." Jason said giving out an obvious fake laugh. "Actually, I just heard from people all over Hansland that Prince Chad himself is finally getting hitched this afternoon!"

_"What does 'getting hitched' mean?" _Another confused look grew on Taylor's face. She turned her head to Kelsi hoping she would know what 'getting hitched' meant. She shook her head 'no'; she too didn't know what 'getting hitched' meant either. That term isn't used very often around Pacifica, if it's used at all.

"What the hell is 'getting hitched' Jason? Seriously, you need to start using words that you can ACTUALLY understand."

"I DO know what 'getting hitched' means, Kelsi. Getting hitched means getting married. Prince Chad is getting married, you silly four-eyed side walker." Jason soon grabbed Kelsi and rubbed her head with his wings. Kelsi pinched on his wings making him drop her off onto Taylor's bed.

"Don't touch me, Jason." Kelsi said as she straightened her hair and glasses.

_"Really?" _Taylor's shocked face instantly turned into a surprised face. _"Chad is getting married?"_

"I just came by to tell you the good new news & wish you luck. I'll catch'ya later, Miss Taylor. I wouldn't miss it." It was the last thing Jason said before he flew out of Taylor's room. After he left, all Taylor could do was sit there and process what was just told to her. After being human for two days, there was only one thing running through her mind.

_"Oh, my God. I can't believe it. It worked. My plan worked. I knew he loved me, I just knew he loved me." _Taylor cheered on her bed over the news. She may not have kissed him, but she knew in her heart she didn't need to since her plan had worked. She won her Prince Chad, & she was soon going to be his bride. She jumped off the bed, grabbed Kelsi, and spun her around a couple of times before planting a kiss on her head. She ran out of the room (but not before she straightened her hair in the mirror) to go and look for her future husband. Kelsi jumped off the bed and followed her close-by.

Still thinking that her plan had worked, Taylor gleefully runs downstairs to the Royal Throne room only to be stopped dead in her tracks. Inside the room, Taylor came upon witnessing Prince Chad, his parents King Charlie & Queen Yolanda, and his best friend Troy talking to a woman. A woman she's never seen before. This same woman was standing beside Chad, with his arms wrapped around her small waist. She hid behind a thick column so she wouldn't be noticed by anybody. She took a peek to see the conversation going on.

"Taylor, why did you sto-?" Kelsi asked but was hushed by Taylor when she covered her mouth. Taylor picked her up and showed her what was going on in front of them.

"This is really a shock to me, son." King Charlie said. "The entire kingdom thought that this 'mystery girl' you kept talking about didn't exist when in fact she did exist. I apologize on behalf of the entire kingdom of Hansland." The girl shook her heard and waved her hand at the king saying 'It's OK, your Majesty.' even though she never said it with her mouth.

"And she is quite a lovely young lady." Queeen Yolanda added.

"I'll give you that, your Majesty. She IS a little hottie." Troy said before King Charlie's elbow nudged into his stomach. He wheezingly coughed, "I'm sorry, your Majesty."

"What did you say your name was again, sweetheart?" Queen Yolanda asked offering her hand for the girl to shake it.

"Adrienne, your Majesty." the other girl replied as she shook the Queen's hand. King Charlie & Troy also introduced themselves to her and she shook their hands as well. When Taylor heard Adrienne speak, it made her angry. She realized that this 'Adrienne' isn't really who she says she is. She was really the sea witch Darbus using Taylor's voice. An ugly, old, fat sea creature like Darbus was disguised inside a beautiful, young, slender woman. She looked like she could be Taylor's lost twin: Milk chocolate skin complexion and a similar body type & height. The only thing different between the two women was that Adrienne had short black hair that was cut like a bob with brown highlights & light brown eyes as opposed to Taylor's dark brown eyes & long jet black hair. Even though Taylor knew Adrienne was really Darbus, she couldn't deny that Adrienne was a pretty girl.

"Congratulations, my dear young lady." King Charlie said.

"Thank you very much." Adrienne thanked. "When your son heard my voice, he ran to me and told me 'You are the one. The one girl I've been looking for. Will you marry me?' He didn't have a ring on him, but he was too cute to turn down. So, of course I said yes." She said with a gleeful smile on her face.

_"NO! You're not the girl, & that's not your voice! I'm the one he's looking for and that's MY voice, you ugly fat bitch." _Taylor thought as she looked at the Adrienne. _"If only Chad and his folks knew who you really were behind that facade."_

"Adrienne and I wish to get married as soon as possible." Chad said, clearly still wrapped in Darbus' spell.

_"What? No! You can't do that, Chad." _Taylor thought. _"You can't marry her. She's not who you think she is."_

"That's great, your Highness. But, seriously think about this. Things like weddings don't happen overnight. They take lots of time to plan and they cos-." Troy explained, but was soon cut off by Chad.

"I want it this afternoon, Troy. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"You heard the Prince. If that's what he wants, that's what he'll get. Make sure the ship is set and everything stays on time." Queen Yolanda told Troy in a firm voice. It made Troy jump a bit, but soon he realized she was right. Friend or not, Chad was still the Prince of Hansland and he gets whatever he wants.

"Yes, your Majesty." Troy nodded his head obeying the Royal family's orders. "As you wish, your Highness. The wedding ship will depart as sunset.

As she heard the news, Taylor turned around to the back of the column she was behind. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Prince Chad was getting married, but not to her, but to another woman. And not just any other woman. It was the evil Sea Witch Darbus, in disguise as a beautiful woman who looks almost exactly like Taylor. The news was so overwhelming and so much to process, she started to breathe heavily as if she was trying to breathe for dear life. She almost got a headache from all the news. Everything she had worked hard for these past two days was for nothing. She soon felt Prince Chad never did have feelings for her after all. She gave him her heart & love, and he spat all of it out like it was nothing to him. Heartbroken, Taylor runs out of the room, eyes filled with tears. Adrienne turned her head and saw the long raven-haired beauty run out of the room. Once Taylor's shadow was gone, she snickered to herself and stared at her seashell necklace that contained Taylor's voice.

"You're mine, Princess Taylor." Adrienne thought. "You're all mine, now and forever."

* * *

**There goes Chapter 21. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating sooner. I'm also sorry for having this story continuing on like this. I never thought that it would take me over a year to do a story (especially since it took me eight months back in 2009 to do the Titanic crossover w/ Troy & Taylor). I was saddened that despite adding the last two chapters in such a short time, I didn't get that many reviews. But, I'm OK now. **

**But still, PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MEAN SO MUCH TO ME TO KNOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT ARE STILL READING THIS LAST TIME I CHECKED, I'M CURRENTLY AT 93 REVIEWS. IF I CAN GET TO 100, I WOULD BE SO HAPPY. I FULLY APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHOSE WRITTEN AT LEAST ONE REVIEW SO FAR. FOR THOSE WHO'VE WRITTEN A REVIEW, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**AND AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	23. True Identity Revealed

**Chapter 22: True Identity Revealed**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID", "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL", OR "VANESSA'S SONG (THE SONG SHE SINGS ON THE SHIP)" .**

* * *

Over. Over. It was over.

It was the only word that was running through Taylor's mind as she saw the wedding ship depart from the dock at Danforth Castle. She continues to watch in sadness as she slides down the pole and starts to cry. She was heartbroken; heartbroken over the fact that her love, Prince Chad Danforth was getting married to another woman. And the worst thing about this situation was the fact that Taylor knew who the other woman is. That other woman being her father's (& now her own) nemesis, the Pacifica Sea Witch Darbus. As one tear falls from her large brown orbs & into the sea, Gabriella and Kelsi watch in sadness.

"What's wrong with Taylor, Kelsi?" Gabriella asks.

"Her love Prince Chad is getting married this afternoon. Taylor thought it was her, but she found out it was with another woman. Guess who that other woman is?"

"I don't know. Who is it?"

""Darbus." Kelsi sighed.

"The Sea Witch?" Gabriella's eyes widened when Kelsi mentioned her name. "But how can she do that? She can't become a human."

"She's all-powerful; she can do whatever she wants. You know that, Gabriella. You also know she has Taylor's voice."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Gabriella said before she turned her head towards her friend. Tears were still flowing down her face. "I wonder what she's thinking about now."

_"Why, Prince Chad? Why are you doing this? She's not the woman you think she is."_

* * *

_**Meanwhile en route to the wedding ship,**_

"La, la, la-la. La, LA, la-la." Jason sings "The Wedding March" in his usual off-beat, crackling voice as he flew towards the wedding ship to see Taylor marry her Pince Chad. He stops dead in his tracks when he hears a familiar voice.

_**What a lovely little bride I make**_

**_my dear, I look divine_**

The voice sounded so pleasant and beautiful. Wanting to get a closer look, Jason flies to the window and sees another woman in the room.

"Pretty girl." Jason said as he looks at her. "Taylor got herself a haircut. She looks amazing with short hair." At this point he still doesn't know that the woman singing isn't who he thinks it is.

_**Things are working out according **__**to my ultimate design**_

The woman was fixing her hair and admiring her beauty. She pulls out a bobby pin before throwing it at the figurine on the mirror stand. She then starts walking towards the mirror and as she does this, her tone of voice changes to a more sinister, evil one.

**_Soon I'll have that litte mermaid_**

**_and the ocean will be mine_**

She reveals herself to actually be the sea witch Darbus in disguise. Both Darbus and the other woman laugh an evil laugh, as if they had knew they had won. They knew they got Taylor. Realizing who the woman really was, Jason leaves the ship to inform Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi.

"TAYLOR! TAYLOR!" Once Jason landed at the dock, he started to explain what he just saw on the wedding ship.

"I was flying to the-" Jason stopped before he continued. "Of course, I was flying. I'm a bird. But, when I got to the ship, I heard a beautiful voice coming from a window. The voice sounded like Taylor, but then I saw her face & I learned that it wasn't Taylor. It was the Sea Witch Darbus who was singing with Taylor's stolen pipes." Jason then picked up Kelsi & shoved her into his face."DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLING YOU, KELSI?" He yells into Kelsi's face before he starts slamming her into the floor. "PRINCE CHAD IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH DARBUS IN DISGUISE!" kept shaking Kelsi and slamming her on the floor.

"If you're talking about a short-haired woman that looked like she could be Taylor's twin, then we already knew she was the sea witch." Kelsi said as she was straightening herself out.

"Really? I didn't know that." Jason said. "When did you realize that the woman was actually her?"

"This morning when we overheard the Prince tell his friend & parents that he was marrying her." The news was also new to Gabriella since she, like Jason, couldn't physically be in the room for the shocking news.

"So that's when you two found out about Chad's other woman. What's her name?"

"The woman said her name was Adrienne."

"Well I don't care if she goes by Adrienne or Darbus, you can't let her win, Taylor. What are you gonna do? Stand there and cry or actually fight for your man?"

As soon as Gabriella said that, they felt the sun begin it's descent into night. They realized they didn't have much time left to stop Darbus from marrying Chad. They needed to act, and they needed to act right now. Right then and there, Taylor knew her best fish friend Gabriella was right & something had to be done now. Getting up off the floor, she dives into the ocean head first, but comes back up flapping her arms in despair. Another power Darbus took away from Taylor was the ability to swim. Kelsi quickly snapped a pair of ropes beside her, releasing wooden barrels into the ocean.

"Taylor, grab onto one of those barrels. Gabriella, swim yourself through that loop. Try to get her to that boat as fast as your little fins will carry you."

"I won't try to get her there. I WILL get her there." Gabriella said with as much enthusiasm. And with that, Taylor and Gabriella were off to the wedding ship to stop her man from marrying her enemy.

"I have to tell her father King Adonis & her sisters. They must know about this. They have to stop the Sea Witch once and for all." Kelsi said to herself.

"Kelsi, what about me? What can I do? I wanna help!" Jason begged.

"Jason, you need to find a way to stall that wedding. Do whatever you have to do to stop those two from being husband and wife." Kelsi told him before she jumped into the water.

"What's 'stall the wedding'?" Jason asked himself. Surprisingly, it didn't take him long to think what that statement meant. Once he figured it out, he left Danforth Castle. Using his naturally terrible voice, Jason started flying around the area, calling out all the animals in the area that could hear him. Land and sea creatures from all around came out to hear his call. From birds, flamingos, and ducks to dolphins, sea turtles, and starfish heard him and came to his call.

"HEY EVERYBODY! LET'S MOVE IT! WE HAVE A HUGE EMERGENCY HERE! FOLLOW ME!" Jason yelled out to all of them. With little to no hesitation, they all followed Jason to the wedding ship. Like Taylor, Gabriella, & Kelsi, Jason hoped that he will succeed in stopping the wedding.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 22. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**FIRST LET ME JUST SA I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THESE PAST 2 1/2 MONTHS. WORK HAS BEEN KICKING MY BUTT PLUS MY MUSE FOR THIS STORY HAS GONE HAYWIRE. BUT I HAVE A NEW GOAL I SET FOR MYSELF: I WANT TO TRY AND FINISH THIS STORY BY MID-MAY. AFTER THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE FIVE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO. PLEASE KEEP UP WITH YOUR SUPPORT & THE REVIEWS. I REALLY ENJOY IT.**

**ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	24. It's Not Too Late Or Is It?

**Chapter 23: Not Too Late… Or Is It?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID", "THE WEDDING MARCH" SONG, OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

**_Italics_ are still Taylor's thoughts.**

* * *

**_Back at Pacifica Castle..._**

"Daddy has been sitting on this throne for the past two days." Tocarra said to the other girls as they looked through a window at their saddened father sitting on this throne. "Crying the entire time."

"And it's all because of our missing baby sister Taylor." Tiana said.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Thalia asked.

Tocarra answered, "To be honest with you Thalia, I don't know. Since we were always proud of our mer heritage & never dreamed of going out of our kingdom, Taylor was always about the surface and it was everything 'humans, humans, humans'. She always wanted to be one; I wouldn't be surprised if she ran away and became one."

"Well, whatever she did, I hope she comes back. My fins are so tired from searching all over Pacifica looking for her. I'm not 16 years old anymore like she is." Tanedra said.

"Hear, hear." The other sisters agreed.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" A loud, screaming voice came from a distant location.

"What was that?" Tamika asked. All six women turned their heads and looked around to see where it came from.

"YOUR HIGHNESSES!" The voice got louder as it came closer to them. They finally turned where their head and saw that it was Kelsi who was screaming.

"Miss Kelsi?" Tanedra asked as Kelsi landed onto the floor between Tamika and Tocarra to catch her breath.

"Hello, your Highnesses. I'm so glad I made it down here." Kelsi said finally able to catch her breath.

"What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in days." Teresa asked.

"Where's our sister?" Tiana said.

"That's why I'm here to tell you & your father. It's something about Taylor." Their eyes widened up when she mentioned Taylor's name.

"Our sister? What is it? Is she okay?" Thalia asked.

"Follow me, & I'll tell you guys and your father at the same time." The six mermaids followed the small crab into the throne room where King Adonis sat & continued to cry.

"It's all my fault. If I had never destroyed her collection, she wouldn't have run away. I'm the worst father in all of Pacifica." King Adonis cried to himself when he heard small steps coming into the Throne Room.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty." Kelsi called out making King Adonis lift his head from his hand. His eyes were bloodshot red, due to all the nonstop crying he's done for the past two days. He also saw his six daughters standing behind Kelsi.

"Kelsi?" A small smile formed on his face upon seeing Kelsi again. "I'm so glad you're okay. But, what are you doing here? Where's my baby girl Taylor? Have you seen her?"

"Yes, your Majesty. She's been with me for the past three days."

"Three days? Doing what?" As much as she didn't want to reveal the truth of Taylor's whereabouts to her father, she knew she had to. She was the reason Taylor has been missing for all this time. Taking one big breath, Kelsi tol King Adonis what had happened to Taylor.

"Being a human."

"A HUMAN?" King Adonis said loudly. His daughters all gasped & their eyes grew in shock over Kelsi's revelation. "Are you serious, Kelsi?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Princess Taylor is a human. After you destroyed her human collection, she went to Darbus the Sea Witch. She signed a deal with Darbus & traded her beautiful voice for human legs. The Sea Witch told her she has three days to kiss the Prince she's in love with and if she succeeds, she'll stay a human forever. But if she fails, she reverts back into a mermaid & becomes Darbus' property for all eternity. Today is the 3rd day, & if she doesn't kiss the Prince by sunset, you'll never see your daughter-" then she turned her head to the other women in the room "your sister ever again."

"I can't believe it. So she's been all this time? Why didn't she tell us?" an irate Thalia said.

"Her voice isn't the only thing she gave up when she became human, Princess Thalia. She lost her ability to swim as well."

"Oh, sorry." Thalia apologized lowering her head.

"Either way, we can't just stand here on our fins & let the Sea Witch take our baby sister. We need to do something." Tamika declared.

"And we will do it right now. I've defeated this evil Sea Witch before, and I will do it again. Kelsi, do you know where Darbus & Taylor are now?" King Adonis announced.

"Darbus is on a big wedding ship about to marry Taylor's Prince. Taylor is heading towards the ship to stop them, with the help of her friend Gabriella."

"Good. Take us to that ship right now. I will finish Darbus once and for all. Come on, girls. Let's save our Princess Taylor Ariel McKessie."

"Okay, Daddy." all six sisters said in unison. Soon, they were on their way to the surface to stop Darbus & save Princess Taylor.

* * *

_**Meanwhile,**_

"The Wedding Song" was being played by the organ player as Chad and Adrienne walked down the aisle to Pastor Fulton. Since Adrienne didn't have any family living nearby (she actually has no family period since she's not even a real human being), she walked side by side with Chad. As they continued to walk down the aisle to Pastor Fulton, the entire wedding party bowed their heads at the Prince & future Princess of Hansland. Close to Adrienne's feet, Chad's pet collie Zac growls at her, showing his dislike for her. He may be a collie, but he is a very smart dog who can sense when something isn't right. And in this situation, something _isn't _right. Adrienne turns her head down towards Zac & kicks kicks the dog with her shoe and continues walking. This move instilled fear in the other dogs on board the ship. When they got to the end, Queen Yolanda began to cry and King Charlie lowered her head onto his shoulder. He understood the pain and joy of seeing her son getting married. Soon, Pastor Fulton cleared his throat and began the wedding ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming out today on this beautiful occasion. We are gathered here today to witness Prince Chad Eric Danforth of Hansland and Miss Adrienne join in holy matrimony." Pastor Fulton turns to Prince Chad. "Do you, Chad, take Adrienne to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold..."

As Pastor Fulton continued to talk, Adrienne looks over her shoulders and smiles at the sun was beginning to set behind her. The thought of her marrying Prince Chad and defeating Taylor made her extremely happy. She couldn't wait for the chance to not only be Prince Chad's wife, but to own Taylor as her property and destroy her father & rule Pacifica again.

"...as long as you both shall live?" Pastor Fulton finished.

"I do." Chad answers still stuck in Adrienne's powerful trap.

"And do you, Adrienne, take..."

Just as Adrienne was about to say her vows, she turns her head and sees a flock of seagulls fly at her direction. The flock was being led by Jason.

"AWK! AWK! AWK!" Jason squawked as he flew towards the bride. They flew very close over her head; they were trying to get her to not talk.

More animals, both land and sea, continue to board the ship and stall the wedding. Their main aim was Adrienne. Like Jason & Taylor, the animals could sense that Adrienne isn't who she says she is. They too knew the fact that Adrienne was REALLY the evil Sea Witch Darbus. They also knew that she's caused just as much harm to them as she has to the merpeople of Pacifica. They too want revenge for what she's done to them, & they'll do anything they can to stop her. As they continue to harass Adrienne, Gabriella manages to get Taylor to the wedding ship.

"Alright, Taylor. Go and get your man, girl." An out-of-breath Gabriella says as Taylor climbs up the pole to get on the ship. When she makes it up to the deck, she witnesses all of the creatures attacking the entire wedding party. They all tried to the run away from the animals, finding any form of cover they could find. Chad's parents were frightened by the animals attacking the ship. His best friend Troy & his parents were scared of them as well. But most of all, it was the other woman Adrienne who was getting the brunt end of all the attacks. In fact, she was the only one out of everyone on board who was REALLY being attacked. All this time, the only two who seemed immune as to what was going on was Prince Chad & Pastor Fulton.

"then by the power invest..." Pastor Fulton continued to conduct the wedding ceremony without looking up at the wedding party. Chad, on the other hand, was still trapped in Adrienne's spell and didn't move an inch the whole time.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU DAMN SLIMY CREATURES!" Adrienne kept yelling out as she pulls the starfish off of her. She didn't even get to finish pulling them off when a couple of sea lions started tossing her around the entire ship, eventually landing in the 7-tier wedding cake. As soon as she was able to stand up, three dolphins jump up from the ocean and spray water in her face. Her entire wedding dress was destroyed; her hair & make-up a complete mess.

"AAWWWKKK!" Jason squawks at Adrienne, which really made Adrienne snap.

"Oh, you stupid mother-" She yells out before she grabs his neck and begins to choke him. Troy pulls on Zac's leash trying to keep him calm, but Zac breaks free from Troy's control and runs away. As Jason tries to rip the necklace off of Adrienne, Zac runs behind he and bites her butt very hard causing the shell necklace to break apart. The necklace fall to the floor and breaks right in front of Taylor. The spell Chad was under was broken and Taylor's voice flies back to it's rightful owner. For the first time in three days, Taylor can finally speak.

"Taylor?"

"Prince Chad."

"Oh, my God. You can talk." Chad runs to Taylor and scoops her into his arms. "You're the one. The girl I've been looking for all along."

"Don't you kiss her, Chad. Get away from he-" Adrienne stopped her sentence when she realized how her voice now sounded. With her necklace broken, she had her original Darbus voice again. "Oh, crap. I don't have her voice anymore."

"You had the look and the voice of the girl I wanted. It was you all the time. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

"Oh, thank you, Prince Chad. I wanted to tell you that it was me, but-" She was interrupted with Chad's finger over her mouth.

"Don't worry, Taylor. It's gonna be alright. And you can call me Chad all you want." Chad's head begins to lower towards Taylor. They were still unaware that the sun was about to set at any minute.

"CHAD, DON'T!" Darbus yelled out to him, but Chad paid no mind. He probably should've because right before he and Taylor could kiss, the sun had set for the day. Time was up. Taylor was too late.

"OH! No, no, no, NO!" Taylor cries as her slim milk chocolate legs turned into green fins underneath her long blue dress. She was officially a mermaid again. "Chad, please help me." Taylor begged.

"What do you want me to do?" Chad stood over Taylor, completely helpless over what to do.

"You're too late, Taylor." Darbus laughs at Taylor. "YOU'RE TOO LATE, TAYLOR!"

Darbus laughs as she transforms back into her original sea creature self. Her slender arms became large and ridden with cellulite. Her two slender legs turned into eight fat, black tentacles. The rest of her slender body became a fat, un-toned, out of shape one. Everyone on the ship was in shock and horror as they saw the once beautiful young bride turn into an ugly old fat sea creature.

"OH MY GOD! SHE IS UGLY!" Troy shouts. After she finishes transforming, Darbus crawls over to Taylor, who tries to crawl away from her but was unsuccessful.

"So long, loverboy!" Darbus grabs Taylor and waves at Chad before jumping into the ocean.

"HELP ME, CHAD!" Taylor yells out as she goes into the ocean with Darbus.

"TAYLOR!" Chad cries as he sees both Taylor and Darbus fall back into the ocean. Angry that he's lost Taylor again, Chad decides to go after Darbus and get Taylor back.

"I'm have to get her back. I'm going after her & kill that hideous sea witch." Chad declared to his parents and Troy.

"Son, be careful." Queen Yolanda said before she kissed her stepson's cheek. Troy shook his head in disgust. He couldn't believe that his best friend Chad was considering risking his own life to save his girl's life.

"Chad, man, don't be stupid. Don't go after Taylor. You'll die if you do." Troy tries to stop him, but he drags him along for help.

"I've lost her once before, Troy. I'm not going to lose her again." Chad said. "And if I die, at least I'll die trying. I love her too much to let her go. And most importantly, look at the other woman I almost married?"

* * *

**There goes Chapter 23. I hope you all enjoyed it. My previous chapter didn't have as much in it as this one, & I really wanted to come back strong. I hope I did a great job.**

**FINALLY, TAYLOR GETS HER VOICE BACK. WHO ELSE IS HAPPY ABOUT THAT BESIDES ME?**

**I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE NOTICED, BUT THERE WAS A SMALL CAMEO OF MR. FULTON AS THE PASTOR OF THE WEDDING.**

**I REALIZED AFTER THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE ABOUT FOUR MORE CHAPTERS TO GO AND THEN I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY! LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I HAD NO INTENTION ON DOING THIS STORY THIS LONG. BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AND LOSE FAITH IN ME. AS USUAL, IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE CHANGE IN THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **general wildcat, **FOR BEING THE ONLY PERSON TO REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER. HOWEVER, I DO HOPE TO GET MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME. BUT WHATEVER I GET IS BETTER THAN NOTHING.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	25. A Father's Sacrifice

**Chapter 24: A Father's Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

**A/N: This is the first FULL chapter that Taylor gets to talk.**

* * *

"NO! LET ME GO, YOU EVIL WITCH!" Taylor screamed as she tried to jerk her arm out of the sea witch Darbus' hold. "I'LL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE! MY FATHER WILL DESTROY YOU! LET ME GO!" Taylor continued to scream over her objection when Sharpay swam by and slapped Taylor's face with her tail, shutting her up immediately.

"Shut up, Princess." Sharpay scolded in her face. "You signed that contract with our beloved Darbus, and you didn't fufill your end of the deal. Now, you will forever belong to her and your Daddy can't save you."

"Yeah." Ryan added. "Now be a good little princess, and we won't have to discipline you again."

"And don't feel so bad, Princess Taylor. This whole thing was never about you. You're not the one I was after all along." Darbus said before she resumed dragging Taylor back to her lair.

"Wait a minute. If I'm not the one you were after, then who were you after all along?" Taylor asked.

"There's a much bigger fish I need to fry. I'm really after your father the great King Adonis Triton McKessie."

"My father? So, you've used me to get back at my father?"

"Of course I did. I've been going after your father for 50 years. After he banned me from Pacifica, I've been plotting my revenge against him. And thanks to you-" just when Darbus was about to finish her reason, she was stopped by seven sharp, powerful tritons in their hand.

"Ursula Alyson Darbus, STOP!" King Adonis shouted as he held up his triton in front of her. Kelsi and his other six daughters were standing behind him. They too had a powerful triton in their hands aimed at Darbus except Kelsi since there wasn't one in her size. They were more than ready to use them.

"Why, King Adonis Triton McKessie. Long time no see." Darbus chuckled. "How have you been these past 50 years?"

"Let our sister go!" Tocarra said.

"Like hell I will." Darbus refuses. She releases Taylor from her grasp and hands her off to Ryan and Sharpay. Then, she pulls out the contract Taylor signed stating that she's legally hers. "You see this in my tentacle? It's called a contract. A contract your dear little princess Taylor signed herself. This contract states that if Taylor kisses the prince by sunset on the 3rd day, she would become human forever. If she didn't succeed, not only does she turn back into a mermaid, she becomes my property for all enternity. We made a deal, and Taylor didn't fufill her end of it. By not doing so, she's my property now."

As they read the entire contract, all seven of them were mortified with the contents on it. They couldn't believe that their little sister would stoop this low in order for her to be a human. After they saw her signature at the end, her father looked up at his daughter's face and asked, "Sweetheart, did you really sign this like this monster said?"

"Yes I did." Taylor said, with tears now forming down her face. "And I'm so sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disobey you. I didn't kno-" As she begged for forgiveness, King Adonis & his other daughters tried to destroy the contract by shooting their tritons at Darbus in an attempt to break it, but was unsuccessful. Darbus laughed at their failed attempt to free Taylor from the contract.

"Can't you see, your Majesty? This contract is fully legal and completely unbreakable, even for all of you." Soonafter, Darbus had a change of mind.

"However, I've always had an eye for a bargin. Something I've inherited from my late parents. The youngest daughter of the great King Adonis of Pacifica is precious item." Soon, the contract turns into a magical ball & it flies over to Taylor. Ryan & Sharpay let go of Taylor as soon as the ball flies to her. It begins to wrap around Taylor it starts to transform her into a sea polyp.

"In fact," Darbus continued, "Having all seven princesses at once would be a very valuable yet expensive item." Her powers then transfer her powers onto the other six girls, slowly turning them into sea polyps alongside Taylor.

"But, I'm more than willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." She said eyeing King Adonis.

"What do you mean?"

"If you sign your name over Taylor's, I will set her & her sisters free. In exchange, you relinquish your title as ruler of Pacifica and deliver it back to me. And you will become a sea polyp stuck on the ocean floor forever." Angered by her bringing his other daughters into the deal, King Adonis strongly refused her offer.

"NEVER! Don't you dare bring my other girls into this. This is between you and me only!"

"Then Taylor belongs to me FOREVER!"

"NO!" All seven girls scream at Darbus while their transformation into polyps was still going on.

"Either Taylor & her sisters become a polyps or you become one! There is no other choice. What's it going to be?" Darbus demanded.

Even though he didn't want to give in to his arch nemesis, King Adonis loved his daughters more than anything. Like any loving parent, one would put their selfishness aside & make sacrifices for the sake of their child. While Taylor made one of what could be the biggest mistake she ever made, he still loved her more than he loved himself. Because of that love he had for Taylor & his other daughters, King Adonis signs his name on the contract over his daughter's name, setting her free.

"GOOD!" Darbus exclaimed. "It's finally done!"

Soon, the princesses' transformation into polyps ended and those same powers that were transforming them flew straight to their father. Soon, his fins became stuck into the ground. His muscular arms had all but disappeared. His gray beard & short Black hair had also vanished. Just like what happened to Taylor's voice, his own powerful voice was taken away.

"Daddy, daddy, DADDY!" Taylor exclaimed in horror. As Darbus laughed at Adonis, the seven young women watch in horror as they see their father become a sea polyp. Once the tranformation was complete, the now-dethroned king of Pacifica peeks up from his crown in utter sadness. He bowed his head down to the grown in complete embarassment.

"Your Majesty." Kelsi softly said.

"Daddy?" The women asked.

"After 50 years, it's mine again." Darbus proclaims as she steals King Adonis' crown and places it on top of her head. She laughs an evil laugh as the power and control she lost over 50 years ago has finally returned. She also grabs his triton and it starts to heat up with her evil power. As Darbus continues to laugh over her rediscovered power, Taylor comes from behind her and attacks her.

"You.."

"Taylor, don't!" her sisters screamed at her getting her to stop but Taylor doesn't listen.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Taylor shouts as she attackes the newly crowned queen of Pacifica from behind. As Taylor tried to bite her, Darbus throws her down towards her sisters, causing them to fall onto the floor.

"Don't you mess with me, you spoiled little brat. I'll blast you & your sisters into a million pieces, contract or no-" She was soon cut off by a cut on her arm. She turned to see where it came from. She became furious when it was Prince Chad who threw two spears at her.

"You stupid little fool. You're going to pay for that mistake, little boy." Darbus threatened them.

"Chad, look out for her. She's dangerous." Taylor warned as Darbus' tentacles held onto the girls, preventing them from escaping.

"Get out of here!" Thalia yelled.

"For your own good!" Tamika yelled.

"After him." Darbus ordered Ryan and Sharpay to attack the men. As soon as he saw the two eels swimming towards him, Chad took their advice and swam as fast as he could to the surface. Troy, who was still on the boat waiting for him, saw Chad's presence from underwater. Chad made it to the surface & started to climb back onto the boat.

"Prince Chad, what is it?" Troy asked as he helped Chad climb back on.

"That hideous monster I almost married has Tay- AAAHH!" Chad tried to say but he was grabbed by Ryan & Sharpay and pulled him back into the ocean. With his grip still holding onto Chad, Troy too was pulled into the water. Ryan and Sharpay wrapped their bodies (Ryan around Chad; Sharpay around Troy) in an attempt to suffocate & drown them while dragging them to the bottom of the ocean. Sharpay looks at Troy, amazed at his good looks.

"Mmmm! For a human, you look good & yummy." Sharpay whispered into his ear.

"Too bad I'll never say the same thing about you." Troy snapped back. His comment angered Sharpay and it made her tighten her grip on him. The pain both men were facing was unbearable & it eventually made them unconscious.

"Oh, hell no!" Kelsi shouted. "We won't let them die, COME ON, GABI!" Kelsi & Gabriella swam up to the foursome and attacked Ryan and Sharpay. Kelsi uses her claw to pinch Ryan's tail, causing him to scream in pain. At the same time, Gabriella uses her tail to slap Sharpay's face over & over again. Both of them did the same thing on the other eel; this time, Ryan and Sharpay release Troy and Chad from their grasps. Both men gained their consciousness back. They began to head back up to the surface, but the Sea Witch wasn't done with them. Oh, no. She wanted them done ASAP.

"Say goodbye to your bushy-haired sweetheart." Darbus said as she heats up her triton and aims it at Troy and Chad getting ready to kill them.

"Oh, no you won't!" Taylor, who managed to break free from her grasp, swims up to her and yanks her head back. The gesture makes her miss Chad & Troy & instead hits Ryan & Sharpay nearby.

"WHAT THE- NOOOO!" Ryan and Sharpay screamed as they were electrocuted & eventually exploded.

"MY BABIES!" Darbus cried out as their remains fell down into her hands. "My poor, little, twin bumpkies. I'm so sorry, Ryan Floatsam Evans & Sharpay Jettsam Evans." Darbus weeps over the deaths of ther two loyal eels, but quickly becomes furious when she sees Taylor, Chad, and Troy escape to the surface.

"Oh.." Tanedra quietly said.

"...my..." Gabriella cried.

"...God." Kelsi cried.

As Kelsi, Gabriella, & Taylor's sisters watched in horror as Queen Darbus grows a thousand times her size. Being the size that she grew into, it also meant her power grew 1000 times more than before.

"You little bitch! You're gonna pay for my babies. I will finish you once and for all. You spoiled, little BITCH!" Darbus vowed before she completed her own transformation. Not only did she vow to avenge her precious Ryan and Sharpay, Darbus promised to destroy the trio and control Pacifica forever.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 24. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know the ending kinda sucked, but I wanted to finish this chapter very quickly.**

**It's official: I am a BIG, LAZY, procrastinator (I haven't updated this story in almost two months) & Ryan & Sharpay are dead. How will Darbus avenge their deaths? Please help me out with some new ideas for this next chapter.**

**Yes, I know Floatsam & Jettsam are boys & Sharpay isn't. But, like with most of the characters in this story, I decided to use the character's names from the movie as their middle names. I STILL DON'T OWN THEM JUST LIKE I SAID IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY!**

**Just so I can get this story done as quickly as possible, I've decided to combine the next two chapters into one. I'm sorry if I made longer, but I really wanted to get this story done. Now, it's two more chapters left and then I'm finished.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	26. Darbus' Final Straw

**Chapter 25: Darbus' Last Straw**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

* * *

Troy resurfaced from underwater first, gasping for air as he looked behind him, waiting for Chad and Taylor to follow him up. Moments later they made their appearance.

"Holy crap, Prince Chad. I can't believe she did that." Troy said as he watched Taylor swim into Chad's embrace.

"Chad, you and Troy have to get out of here." Taylor begged Chad.

"No, I won't leave. I'm not going to lose you again." Chad insisted.

"He's right." Troy responded. "We're not only here to help you, but we're here to save your kingdom.

"It's too risky. We can handle ourselves fine here, but you two have to go." Taylor told them. She didn't care how much they wanted to help or how much they refused to leave; with Darbus' anger still brewing underneath them, it would only be a matter of time before something even worse occurred. As much as she didn't want to leave Chad again, it was better knowing that he was safe in his own kingdom and as close to the shore as possible than out here where she could strike.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from underwater along with the feeling of a terrible presence, causing Chad's and Taylor's embrace to be short lived.

"What the hell is that noise?" Troy asked.

That was when the trio spotted Darbus emerging. Her crown separated them as she rose, laughing evilly. They tried to stay close but as Darbus grew larger and larger all they could do was hold onto the crown tightly as to not fall back into the water. Yet, knowing that none of them had any choice, the three took a risk and drove off of her head and into the ocean, quickly swimming back to each and Taylor embraced each other once more, refusing to be separated by Darbus a second time. Troy stayed close to them, ready to protect the prince at any and all costs.

"YOU PITIFUL, PATHETIC, INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS! DO REALLY THINK THAT YOU MORSELS CAN BEAT ME?" Darbus laughed.

"We'll never let you win, sea witch!" Troy declared.

"BUT YOU'VE ALREADY LOST!" Darbus laughed.

"Look out!" Chad gasped.

One of her tentacles slammed down towards them. Luckily they were able to drive underwater before it struck them. But Darbus was nowhere near done yet. She raised her triton to the skies, causing lighting to strike and thunder to clap. Clouds gathered around the ocean and everything grew darker as Darbus showed off her now full control of the triton and the power and damage she could cause with it.

"NOW I AM THE RULER OF ALL PACIFICA! THE WAVES OBEY MY EVERY WHIM!"

As Darbus slammed her tentacles into the water once again as rain poured down, demonstrating how not only was she able to manipulate the weather to control the water, but was also able to create massive waves with the simplest movement of her tide grew stronger with each wave rising and as the rain poured harder, it became more and more difficult for the trio to stay together.

"Chad!" Taylor cried, watching him separate from her once again.

"THE SEA AND ALL ITS ROTTEN SPOILS NOW BOW TO MY POWER!" Darbus slipped her triton into the ocean and began to stir it, much like how someone would stir cake batter. Taylor could feel the water move her toward the whirlpool Darbus was creating and grabbed onto a nearby rock, gripping it tightly as to not get dragged in. She watched Darbus' powers in action, even as a sunken ship began to rise. Buried deep underneath the water had been an old abandoned ship from generations before; it was old and run down, barely working, and had very little to offer except a wheel to steer it with and one broken yet pointy end. Darbus grinned as she watched the chip rise and escape the whirlpool, assuming it could cause a horrible threat to her enemies. Taylor ducked behind the rock as the ship moved past her, nearly getting knocked into the ocean another time. Chad and Troy managed to swim back to each other, fighting past the currents to make it to each other. Unfortunately there wasn't much of a chance for them to make it towards Taylor to help her because the ship was moving towards them. Gasping, they dove back under, narrowly avoiding getting struck.

"Chad." Taylor watched nervously as Chad nearly was hit by the ship and sighed with relief realizing that he was alright.

Seeing a rope hanging from the ship, Troy managed to grab it. "Prince Chad, now's our chance!" he called through the angered waves as he climbed up onto the ship. Chad reached for the rope and held onto it tightly as he followed Troy up.

"That witch is going to get it!" Chad scowled.

Spotting Taylor on the rock, Darbus raised her triton and blasted the rock apart, causing Taylor to fly into the whirlpool and onto the ocean floor. Taylor looked up, realizing that she was trapped and had little where to run. Darbus aimed her triton at Taylor and shot a lightning bolt from it, attempting to electrocute Taylor. Taylor avoided it and the lighting struck the floor instead. With another strike from Darbus, Taylor was missed once more. Though she had been lucky two times, it appeared unlikely that she would be lucky again. She was now cornered near the wall of the whirlpool and one shot away from being killed. But unbeknownst to Darbus, Chad and Troy were rushing towards the front of the ship towards the steering wheel, fighting through any other waves that had come crashing into the ship that somehow managed to stay afloat. The ship shook and wobbled, but Troy and Chad were not about to get thrown off that easily, not when they were so close. All they had to do was get to the wheel and they would have a way to take down Darbus once and for all. Grabbing onto the poles that were still standing, they waited for the second when the ship would stay still before they ran up to the deck and to the wheel. Troy grabbed onto the wheel hard and Chad was right behind him, a look in his eyes that was burning to take down Darbus. He saw her aiming to kill Taylor again and it wasn't going to happen if he had anything to say about it. This ended now!

Unaware of their plan, Darbus laughed as she prepared to make her final strike at Taylor. "SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE!"

The ship moved closer and closer to Darbus. Chad whispered something into Troy's ear, not about to let Darbus win.

"RAM HER, TROY!"

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" Troy sharply turned the ship towards Darbus. Hearing the creek of the turning ship, Darbus raised her triton away from Taylor and turned to see it heading towards her. What surprised her more was that it was Troy and Prince Chad controlling the ship, who weren't dead after all. Darbus tried to escape but there was no chance for her to. Seconds later, the broken head of the ship stroke her in the stomach.

"NOOOOO!" Darbus screamed as she was stabbed. The ship sank deeper and deeper into her body, and the power of her triton began t electrocute her; static shocks covered her body and she froze in place, her now motionless body collapsing onto the ship. Her tentacles became entangled in the ship as she slowly sunk underwater, dragging it down with her. Chad and Troy managed to escape just in the nick of time, able to make it to the shore in just enough time before collapsing from exhaustion and the victory of taking down Darbus. And as what was left of Darbus' body fell underwater, she exploded along with the ship and her remains floated down towards her lair. The remains showered Pacifica and the entire ocean, causing the merpeople to look in confusion. In her lair, the sea polyps transformed back into merpeople upon making contact with the remains. Rejoicing with each other that they were back to normal and that Darbus was gone, the merpeople swam out of her lair and returned home to the kingdom. Taylor's sisters, who stayed behind to look after their father looked around as they witnessed the kingdom returning to their old selves.

"Hey! The whole kingdom is back to normal again!" Tamika said before turning to see that their father was still a polyp. Tamika looked at her sisters worried. "But why is Daddy still a polyp?"

"I don't know." Toccara admitted. But who could blame them for wanting to know? Everyone else had returned to normal and yet their father had not. Was there by some strange chance that it was too late for him, that Darbus' destruction wasn't enough to restore him? However, King Adonis was the last to receive Darbus' remains. And as the saying goes, they save the best for last. And King Adonis was indeed the best.

Soon, the triton and crown floated back down to the floor beside their rightful owner. And with that, like all the other merpeople who had been cursed by Darbus, King Adonis had been restored. He regained his power and control of his beloved kingdom. He picked up his crown and placed it on his head and lifted his triton, smiling to his daughters as they cheered having their father back. And yet, had it not been for the creatures that he spent so many years despising, King Adonis returning as ruler of Pacifica may not have been at all possible. It was indeed thanks to the humans that Darbus' reign had ended and the kingdom was free from her control. And at that moment, King Adonis had gained a new respect for the humans. Perhaps now the two species would be able to live together in peace and harmony, in the way that humans and merpeople were supposed to live.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 25. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO general wildcat, WHO WAS A HUGE HELP IN HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER. SHE KNEW HOW DESPTERATE I WAS INTO FINISHING THIS STORY & HOW I WAS STUCK IN THIS ONE PARTICULAR CHAPTER. SO, I ASKED HER FOR HELP 7 SHE WAS SUPER KIND ENOUGH TO GIVE IT OUT TO ME. SHE TOLD ME NOT TO GIVE HER ANY CREDIT, BUT I'M GOING TO ANYWAY. SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE STORY'S GUEST WRITER (& THE INSPIRATION FOR ME DOING THIS STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE), general wildcat.**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER & I SWEAR I WILL BE DONE WITH THIS STORY. I HAD NO INTENTION TO TAKING MORE THAN TWICE AS LONG AS I DID WITH 'TITANIC' STORY BACK IN 2009. I KNOW I'M SUPER-PROCRASTINATING ON THIS, AND I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR IT.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	27. Finally A Part Of Your World

**Chapter 26: Finally A Part of Your World**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LITTLE MERMAID" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL".**

* * *

The next morning, Chad and Troy were still asleep on the beach exhausted after killing the evil sea witch Darbus the night before. With her death, all of sea polyps on the floor of her lair were turned back into merpeople once again. Also with her death, King Adonis had transformed back into his original merman form. Taylor was staring at both men while sitting on a rock that's far away from the beach. Not too far behind her, her father King Adonis and Kelsi were staring at her. After everything that's happened to him, his family, and his kingdom, King Adonis starts to think about his long-standing hatred for humans.

"After everything that's happened, it was two humans that saved our kingdom from that evil Darbus." Kelsi said.

"Taylor is staring at both men very hard. The curly haired one is the one she's in love with, right Kelsi?" King Adonis asked confused at who Taylor was in love with.

"Yes, your Majesty. His name is Chad. Prince Chad Eric Danforth of Hansland, to be exact." Kelsi said as she points her claw at Chad. "The blond boy is his best friend and his name is Troy." Kelsi points to Troy.

"OK. She really does love him, doesn't she?"

"You're right, your Majesty. Princess Taylor really does love him." Kelsi said nodding her head.

"She was probably happy when she was a human." King Adonis sighs before he continued. "I love her with all of my heart and I only want what's best for her, just like I do with my other daughters."

"I know that, your Majesty. But if you really love Taylor very much, I think you might have to let her go. My father always said if a parent loves their children, they have to let them go so they can lead their own lives."

King Adonis didn't like what Kelsi just said. "To be honest with you Kelsi, I don't agree with what you just said. I actually don't agree with it at all." But deep down, he knew that Kelsi was telling the truth. "However, I realize that you're right, Kelsi. If I truly loved Taylor, I have to make her happy. Well, I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what's that, your Majesty?"

"How much I'm going miss my little Taylor." Sighing deeply, he heated his triton staff to a glow as bright as the sun itself. He pointed it towards the rock Taylor was sitting on and his powers instantly swam towards her. Taylor looks down at her fins and smiles at what was happening to her. Her green fins turned into lean, muscular, cellulite-free chocolate legs. Tears were flowing down Taylor's face like a mini waterfall. She mouthed out to her father 'Thank you' once her human transformation was complete. King Adonis had turned his daughter Taylor into a human again. This time, it was permanent.

As Chad and Troy woke up from their sleep, they slowly opened their eyes and saw a shadow coming out of the water. That shadow was that of a young woman; she was wearing a sparkling gold short halter dress. Her arms opened up as she moved closer to both men. "Prince Chad!" The young woman called out Chad's name. Chad's brown eyes couldn't make her out as she emerged from the ocean.

"Taylor?" Chad opened his eyes a bit wider to get a better view of the woman. When he realized who the woman was, he grew a huge smile on his face. "TAYLOR!" Chad shouted as he got up from the sand and ran towards her. He grabs her and picks her up and spins her around in joyful happiness. Taylor laughs very loudly as he spins her around. After he sets her down, Chad turns to his best friend Troy, who was looking at the happy reunited couple.

"Um, could you please give us a few minutes alone, Troy?"

"Yes, your Highness." Nodding his head, Troy got up and left the area, but not before Chad had something else to say.

"And Troy?"

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Please tell my parents to set up the wedding ship...again. It'll depart at 5:00pm, on the dot." Chad said while looking at Taylor the entire time.

"Alright, your Highness." Troy said before he finally left the area. Now, Chad and Taylor had the beach to themselves. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while his arms were around her small waist. They looked at each other with love in both of their eyes.

"I love you, Taylor."

"I love you, Prince Chad."

"I told you, just call me Chad. You can cut out the 'Prince' part."

"Okay, Chad." Taylor giggled. "Now, what were we trying to do before the sun set yesterday?"

"This." It was all Chad said before he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Taylor immediately returned the favor and kissed him back. They stayed that way for a few seconds before both of them needed air and separated. Taylor felt like she was on cloud nine. She has just experienced her very first kiss.

"That was the best feeling I've ever had in my entire life." Taylor sighed. "I don't want that feeling to ever end."

"And it won't, starting right now." Chad said before he lowered his head down and kissed her again. This time, he stuck his tongue in her mouth and she did the same in return. They continued to kiss each other on the beach for hours on end. Until...

* * *

**_Later that day,_**

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to proudly present to you for the first time: His Royal Highness Prince Chad Eric Danforth and Her Royal Highness Princess Taylor Ariel Danforth!" Pastor Fulton happily announced in front of the large crowd on the wedding ship. The newlywed couple was still kissing until they were broken apart by the royal pet collie Zac.

"Oh, Zac!" Taylor giggled while Zac playfully licked her face. Zac responded by barking happily; he had liked Taylor since the day he lay his fur-covered eyes on her. He was very happy his master picked a wonderful girl to marry instead of the fake monster he almost married the day before. He hadn't even liked biting the butt of that nasty witch. This was definitely the perfect girl for him.

The entire ship cheered and applauded the newlywed couple. Tears started to flow down the women's faces like tiny waterfalls. Both Martha & Lady Lillian Bolton were so emotionally overwhelmed, they grabbed Troy & Lord Jack Bolton's shoulders and cried into those. As Troy tried to push Martha off of him, Queen Yolanda wiped tears from her face with her handkerchief. King Charles wrapped his arms around his wife & cheered 'yes' to himself. His only son & heir to the Hansland title is finally married. He can feel it in his heart that Chad's late mother is smiling down in heaven watching this. He lowered his head to Yolanda's ear & whispered, "Next stop: grandkids."

Back in the ocean, merpeople from all over Pacifica were also cheering for Princess Taylor's wedding. There still in an ecstatic mood after being freed from Darbus' evil doings from the night before. Taylor's sisters waved to her from the side of the ship. They would have never expected their baby sister to be the first to marry, let alone marry a human. But not only was this the human that saved their family and kingdom, it also happened to be the one that Taylor loved and they couldn't be happier for her.

"Visit us in Pacifica soon, Taylor!" Thalia called.

Tocarra shook her head, "She won't be able to breathe underwater, Thalia."

"Well we could still see her!" Thalia argued.

"And by the way, shouldn't it you have gotten married first?"

What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you ARE the oldest one!" Tamika added.

"My time will come just like yours will. It's just that Taylor's time came first." Tocarra shot back at Tamika.

"Liven up, girls. At least she picked a good man. I like him." Tiana said.

"And cute." Teresa observed.

"I wonder if he has a brother." Tanedra added dreamily. She turns her head & looks at a blond-haired boy standing next to her new brother-in-law. "If not, that human can do. He's REALLY cute!"

"Heads up, best friends coming through!" Jason squawked. He flew right past the girls and lifted Gabriella out of the water, carrying her up towards Taylor.

"We did it, Tay." Gabriella told her best friend.

"Thank you for everything, Gabriella. I couldn't have done it without you." Taylor replied hugging her. She kissed her friend's cheek and added, "I'm gonna miss you."

"What about me? I stalled the wedding." Jason whined.

Taylor giggled and ran her hand through his brown feathers. "You were amazing too, Jason. And our bedroom window will always be open for you. You're always welcome to visit."

"Aw, thanks Taylor." Jason said before he flew back down to the ocean. Gabriella waved to Taylor as Jason brought her back into the water. It may have been good-bye for the friends for now, but it definitely wouldn't be the last time they'd see each other.

At the top of the wedding cake, Kelsi sat teary-eyed as she watched the happy scene in front of her, clutching onto the mini replicas of Chad and Taylor on the cake. The crab was quickly snapped out of it when she heard Zeke's voice.

"I'm not finished with you, you damn dirty crab!" the angry chef yelled.

Kelsi screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Zeke lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, and then began chasing Kelsi across the ship. Kelsi quickly found herself back in front of the cake; she turned around and saw Zeke trailing right behind her. Kelsi climbed back onto the table in front of the cake. As Zeke jumped and was about to cut Kelsi in half, Kelsi jumped out of the way and sent Zeke flying face-first into the cake. Kelsi cheered as she dove back into the ocean. Jason and Gabriella congratualted their friend with hugs and handshakes. Kelsi proudly curtseyed and gave a bow of her head.

"Thank you, thank you. It was nothing, really." she smiled.

But the celebration wasn't over yet; there was still one person left to say his good-byes. Taylor looked over the edge of the ship to King Adonis. The merman smiled at his daughter and lifted himself up to the ship with the help of his triton. He looked at her lovingly and then wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug.

"I'm so proud to be your father, Taylor." he told her.

"Thank you daddy." she said.

"And I'm sorry about everything. I just wanted you to be happy. You are now, and that's all that matters. I'm so proud of you, baby girl. I love you." he said.

"I love you, too, daddy." Taylor whispered before separating from him. She looked over to Chad, who smiled at his wife and bowed to King Adonis. The king smiled and nodded in approval at Chad and then turned back to his daughter. He kissed her forehead and then lowered himself back into the ocean.

**_Now we can walk_**  
**_Now we can run_**  
**_Now we can stay_**  
**_All day in the sun_**  
**_Just you and me_**  
**_And I can be_**  
**_Part of your world_**

King Adonis waved his triton in the air and a large rainbow formed over the wedding ship. The newlywed couple looked at each other lovingly and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you, Prince Chad."

"I love you, too, Princess Taylor."

Taylor giggled. "You know you can cut out the 'princess' part."

"I know." Chad smiled. With that, the couple reunited with a final, passionate kiss.

And as cliché as it sounds, they lived happily ever after!

**THE END!**

* * *

**FINALLY, I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY! I can't believe this took me longer to do than the "Titanic" one I did last year, and that had more chapters in it. I guess that's just a part of me being lazy and I deeply apologize for that.**

**Now that I'm done with "The Little Mermaid", I'm now thinking about doing another story. I might do another crossover story between HSM and another movie, I don't know. I have so many in mind that I don't know which one to do. I might even start doing the story I adopted last year from EndlessDreamer1024 entitled "Intertwined". Whatever I decide to do, PLEASE continue your support.**

**Special thanks go out to general wildcat, who inspired me to do this story as I've inspired her to do 'Cinderella' story with Chaylor. She has reviewed every single one of my chapters, so she deserves the BIGGEST shoutout for this ENTIRE story.**

**As with my last story that I finished nearly two years ago, I want to give a shout out to the following who've reviewed even at least ONE chapter: **general wildcat (25), chaylorxtraylorlover (24), (21), chaylorfan4eve1995 (18), HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace (3), Demonic Weasel (3), LadiiBabiiRocRoyalty990 (2), Drama Queen And You Know It (2), Purplepockypandabears (1), Caro72896 (1), twilightRose9492 (1), FOUNDinLOVEx3 (1), HSMFAN15 (1), CuteANDSexxy17 (1), & Phelycia (1).

**FOR THE LAST TIME (AT LEAST ON THIS STORY), THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


End file.
